The blood connection
by Viscountess Babbles-On
Summary: A tale of families. Nothing more will be said. Read to find out. ^_^ Story is now finished bar the sequel
1. Chapter One: Osigma

AN: I'm not going to say anything about this fic. If you want to know, you must read.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, nor is anything connected to him. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sulk in my dark corner over this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: O-sigma  
  
  
  
  
  
The pain didn't bear thinking about. Now, if only he could find something distract his mind...  
  
Severus opened his eyes. And immediately shut them again. That had hurt. A white-hot lance of light had speared through his head and now his head was throbbing at triple time.  
  
Okay. First thing's first. Where was he? And, more importantly, was he safe? Severus was much more cautious about opening his eyes this time. It still hurt, but his eyes slowly adjusted to the light of the room, which turned out to have been rather dim in the first place. His surroundings slowly materialised out of the haze as his pupils contracted.  
  
He was in the hospital wing, safe back in the school. The only thing that bothered him about this was that he had no recollection of returning under his own volition. Answers. He needed answers. And he wasn't going to get any lying here. The throbbing in his head had subsided and he decided that he wasn't wounded as bad as he had first thought.  
  
Then he made the foolish mistake of moving. Or, at least, attempting to move. He gasped sharply, then bit down ruthlessly on his reactions. It didn't matter how badly he was wounded, he would *not* allow his mask to slip; that was what had landed him in the position in the first place.  
  
He quickly decided that moving could wait a little longer. It seemed that he was, in fact, wounded as badly as he had first thought. Or perhaps worse.  
  
Never one to wait idly for things to happen, he decided to do the only thing available to him at the moment: he assessed what he could of his wounds. Moving as little as possible - it hurt too damn much, not that he'd let anyone know - he manoeuvred into a semi-reclining position on his pillows. His head spun at this simple movement. When his vision cleared, he looked down at his body.  
  
Well. His hands weren't broken. That was a plus.  
  
A plus that hardly registered against the staggering number of negatives. There was not a patch of skin visible that retained its natural colour. Every inch of his skin was covered in burns, bruises, welts, slashes and abrasions in every colour of the rainbow and a few shades of black and brown besides. That wasn't the worst of it. A slash across his abdomen oozed the black blood indicative of a bleeding liver. Both shins were broken, bent at odd angles. Several toes were missing from his left foot. His right shoulder was dislocated and he didn't think there was a rib in his chest that wasn't at least cracked.  
  
Severus didn't understand. He had presumably been in the hospital wing for a considerable amount of time. So why was he still in such an appalling condition? Surely, it couldn't be put down to the gross incompetence of the nursing staff. As much as it galled him to admit it, Severus knew Poppy Pomfery was a first-rate medi-witch.  
  
So why not administer to his wounds?  
  
Severus tried to yell for the matron. All that escaped his mouth was a dry hack and spots of blood. His left hand shook as he wiped his mouth. So. It seemed he was as badly wounded on the inside as he was on the outside. He stared blankly at his trembling hand for a long moment, then balled it into a fist, digging his nails into his palm.  
  
If he had hoped the sharp pain would help him to focus, he was sadly disappointed: the tiny pricks were lost in the sheer haze of pain he was enduring. He swallowed hard several times, hoping to reclaim some semblance of a voice. He needed somebody to shoot questions at. He needed somebody to rant at. It was Severus's tried and true method of diverting his attention from the agony. But he needed a *voice* to simply *summon* someone, before he could even consider breaking into one of his famed tirades.  
  
He hazarded another try. This time, the most he could produce was tiny rasp. His neck corded as he clenched his teeth. It was almost enough to make him cry in sheer frustration. Almost. Severus Snape did not cry. Nor did he give up.  
  
He was about to try to speak for the third time when he was saved the effort.  
  
From beyond the curtains obscuring his bed came the voices of Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey. And they just so happened to be discussing him. Severus decided it would be prudent to conserve his energy until it was absolutely necessary. If they were going to answer his questions for him anyway, he saw no reason inform them of his lucidity.  
  
'He hasn't been healed yet?' Dumbledore's voice ever so slightly accusing and Severus silently agreed with the sentiment.  
  
'I've told you before, Albus. We cannot risk it.'  
  
Severus stirred. Why the hell not? Dumbledore cleared his throat beyond the curtain.  
  
'Explain it to me again.'  
  
There was a pause, and Severus could almost see Poppy gathering all her patience to deal with exasperating old wizard. Generally, he would agree with her. But not when he wanted to hear the reasoning behind the singular lack of medical attention paid him.  
  
'He has simply lost too much blood. Whoever did...' there was another pause, and Severus would have sworn he could hear Poppy swallowing against bile, '...that...to him knew what they were doing. They deliberately bleed him.  
  
'As it stands, he has barely enough blood in him to keep him alive. Surely you recall that the healing spells depend on assistance from the patient's own body? If we cast the spells on him in his state, they would consume him.'  
  
A pregnant silence and Severus felt his heart sinking. He knew what came next.  
  
'Well, what can we do for him?'  
  
'What Severus really needs is a blood transfusion.'  
  
'You need my permission? Poppy, the boy is obviously in great need. Go ahead and give him the transfusion.'  
  
Again, a silence and Severus was shaking his head, knowing that beyond the curtain, the medi-witch was likely mirroring his actions.  
  
'No? Why not?'  
  
'It's not as easy as that, Albus. The blood types, not to mention the *magic* types have to match.'  
  
'I'm afraid I don't understand.'  
  
Severus snorted. That was obviously an understatement. However, he'd let Pomfrey explain it.  
  
'You know there are different magic types, some of which are not compatible with others?' presumably, Dumbledore nodded, because Poppy continued, 'Much like that, there are several different blood types. For a transfusion to take place, we have to match *both* the *blood* type and the *magic* type, otherwise the body rejects it, and goes into shock.'  
  
A grave sound from Dumbledore, but Severus knew there was worse to come.  
  
'Severus, unfortunately, has the rarest of all combinations. O-type blood combined with sigma-type magic. I'm sorry, Dumbledore, my records show no one else with that blood type.'  
  
Severus closed his eyes in resignation. He knew that had been coming, but to hear it said out loud...  
  
'But... surely...' Dumbledore seemed at a loss for words.  
  
'I'm sorry, Albus. Perhaps a blood relation would have had the right blood- magic type, but you and I both know that Severus is the sole surviving member of his family.'  
  
Well, that wasn't *strictly* true. Severus was just glad Dumbledore didn't know that. He was quite positive that the Headmaster would have no qualms about dragging the boy into this. Severus had decided years ago to take that particular secret to the grave. And if it caused him to reach that grave a little sooner then expected, then so be it. He only regretted that he would not get the opportunity to see the boy at least one last time.  
  
Dumbledore stirred on the other side of the curtain. His voice sounded decidedly smug when he spoke.  
  
'A blood relative, hmmm? Well, I don't know about that, but I think, perhaps, I *do* know of one person that might conceivably have the correct blood-magic type to assist Severus.'  
  
Severus froze.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
The old codger *knew*. He had no idea *how* the blasted Headmaster knew, but he did. No. He couldn't let him contact the boy. It was time to break his silence. He summoned all his strength and was inordinately pleased that his voice didn't fail him.  
  
'Albus.' It hardly sounded like his voice, but at least it was audible.  
  
The curtains parted and Poppy hurried to his side, checking him over. Dumbledore followed her, and Severus ignored the medi-witch in favour of pinning a glare on the man.  
  
'Ah! It's good to see you finally awake Severus. I must say you gave us quite a scare when you...'  
  
Severus rode roughshod over Dumbledore's words.  
  
'I forbid you to bring the boy into this, Albus.'  
  
Well. At least that shut the meddling old man up.  
  
'I don't know how you know about him, but I will *not* allow you to contact him.'  
  
Unfortunately, he seemed to be rallying. Severus hurried on, hoping to convince the stubborn wizard before it was too late.  
  
'You have no right to tell him anything, Albus. I don't want him here and I do *not* want his blood!'  
  
Poppy was staring back and forth between the two men, trying to figure out what her patient was getting so worked up about.  
  
'Severus! Calm down! You'll aggravate your injuries.' Once reassured Severus had a better hold on his emotions, she turned to Dumbledore, 'Albus, what is he going on about? You know of someone with the same blood- magic type as Severus?'  
  
Severus answered 'No!' at the same time Dumbledore was saying 'Yes.' Poppy was more confused then ever.  
  
'One says yes, the other says no. Which is it? I need to know if there is a possible blood donor!'  
  
'There's no one! I don't know any one with the same blood-magic type as m...' Suddenly, Severus lost his voice again, but this time it was due to Dumbledore's wand. He was addressing Madam Pomfrey.  
  
'I'm not entirely certain, but I suspect there may be one person that would have the same blood-magic type as Severus.' He turned back to the fuming Potions Master, 'Now, dear boy, I'll lift the charm if you agree to be reasonable.'  
  
Severus glared, but eventually nodded. Dumbledore lifted the spell, and he immediately started talking.  
  
'I don't want him told, Albus! Don't you think I would have done so before now if I wanted him to know? You can't go against my wishes in this! If I haven't told him in all the years that he's been at Hogwarts, what makes you think I'm going to change my mind now? No. I refuse to let you go to him.'  
  
Severus glared at the Headmaster. Dumbledore's face was impassive. Damn. Damn damn damn. Stubborn old cote. He wasn't going to give in was he? The glare turned suspicious.  
  
'The moment you leave this room, you're going to go and collect him, aren't you,' he accused.  
  
Dumbledore had the gall to smile.  
  
'I'm never going to convince you otherwise am I?'  
  
The infuriating smile widened.  
  
'Fine.' Severus realised he sounded petulant, but he didn't care at the moment, 'But if you tell him *anything* I will quit on the spot, and deny it all to the press.'  
  
The eyes were twinkling now.  
  
'Of course not, Severus. It's not my place to tell the boy.'  
  
With that, Dumbledore swept out of the ward, leaving Severus glaring at his retreating back. The Headmaster was off to collect Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aunt Petunia screamed.  
  
Dudley squeaked and moved at unheard-of speed for him, vacating the kitchen with all possible haste.  
  
Uncle Vernon went the most intriguing colour of purple.  
  
Aunt Madge promptly fainted, crashing to the floor as she fell from her chair.  
  
Her dog, Ripper, yelped madly and scurried out of the room, his tail between his legs.  
  
Harry, meanwhile, had both fists stuffed in his mouth, trying not to laugh madly at the antics of the muggles he lived with. Who would have thought anybody could react so badly to seeing a wizard apparate into the middle of their kitchen? Speaking of which...  
  
Harry took several deep breaths before stepping forward and addressing the most recently arrived occupant of the kitchen.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore?'  
  
Harry decided his Headmaster looked distinctly odd in the middle of a muggle kitchen. Of course, it could have something to do with the fact that he had miscalculated slightly and was currently sitting in the middle of the kitchen table wearing an up-ended plate of biscuits on his head and holding steaming cup of tea in one hand. Harry forcefully repressed the urge to laugh as Dumbledore looked up.  
  
'Ah, Harry!' he absent-mindedly took a sip of the tea in his hand before setting it down and clambering of the table, scattering biscuits as he went, 'Just the young man I was looking for.'  
  
'But... I'm sorry, sir, but....'  
  
'Why am I here?' Harry nodded dumbly, 'I shall get to that in a moment. Won't you introduce me to your relatives?'  
  
Harry glanced wryly around him. Aunt Petunia had joined Madge in a dead faint and Uncle Vernon was crouched over them both, alternating between glaring blue murder at the Professor and contemplating bolting for the door.  
  
'I, um, think they're rather... busy at the moment. Why don't we go into the lounge and get out of their way.' Harry indicated the door and Professor Dumbledore followed him into the sitting room. Dudley and Ripper, who had both taken refuge behind the couch, squawked and headed off up the stairs at high speed. Dumbledore stared after them.  
  
'Strange family you have Harry.'  
  
Harry snorted and gestured his professor to a seat and taking one himself.  
  
'If you don't mind me asking Professor, why are you here?'  
  
Professor Dumbledore's expression turned suddenly grave and Harry felt a chill of foreboding.  
  
'I came to ask you to return to Hogwarts, Harry. A situation has arisen that it seems only you may have the ability to remedy.'  
  
Harry paled.  
  
'It's not... anything to do with Voldemort is it?'  
  
Dumbledore looked startled for a moment, as though the idea had not even occurred to him. Harry relaxed again, but then wondered what could possibly be going on that *he* could help with.  
  
'No, it's nothing like that. However, it *is* a case of life or death. Hagrid found Professor Snape at the edge of the grounds in the early hours of this morning. He was in bad shape. It would seem he had a worse than usual encounter with the Death Eaters.'  
  
Harry shivered.  
  
'Is he okay?'  
  
'No, Harry, I'm afraid he is not. Madam Pomfery cannot heal him as he had lost too much blood. Before any spells can be cast on him, he requires a blood transfusion.  
  
'That is where you come in.'  
  
'Me?'  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
'I believe you and Professor Snape share the same blood-magic type.'  
  
Harry was confused now, 'Blood... magic?'  
  
Dumbledore nodded again, 'Mmmm. It would seem that there are different types of magic, much like there are different types of blood. A blood transfusion on a wizard requires that both the blood type and the magic type match.'  
  
Harry wasn't feeling particularly eloquent and stuttered a simple, 'Oh.'  
  
'You happened to be the closest wizard with a blood-magic type the exact match of Professor Snape's. What I need to know now, Harry,' Dumbledore was leaning forward slightly, staring fixedly into Harry's eyes, 'is would you be willing to return to Hogwarts with me and give Severus a much needed blood transfusion?'  
  
Harry didn't even pause to consider; he nodded his assent. Snape may not be Harry's favourite person in the world, but he could hardly let him die when it was in his power to save him.  
  
'Wonderful!' Dumbledore beamed and clapped his hands together, standing up. 'I'll just go and inform your uncle while you collect all your things.'  
  
Harry stared blankly at him.  
  
'Sir?'  
  
'Your trunk, broom and owl. I'm sure you'll be needing them all over the summer.'  
  
'You mean..?'  
  
'Hmmm? Oh! Yes, you'll be remaining at the school over the summer. What if Professor Snape was to have a relapse?'  
  
Harry wasted no time in collecting Hedwig, his trunk and Firebolt. He almost didn't trust his good fortune. He was spending summer at Hogwarts! And the only cost to him was a little blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So? Do you like the first chapter? It make take me a while to post the next chapter cuz I'm kinda working on five others fics at the same time. I blame my Muses. They're pushy. 


	2. Chapter Two: Ever meet the vampire leech...

Chapter Two: Ever meet the vampire leech?  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry eyed the great white leech with trepidation.  
  
Only two hours previously he had been serving tea to the Dursleys and wishing he could be anywhere but at Number 4, Privet Drive. And now, here he was, wish granted, in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, contemplating the albino abomination that was about to - excuse the term - leach the very blood from his veins.  
  
'You mean that... thing sucks the blood from my arm?' Harry's lip curled in distaste, 'Couldn't you just use a needle?'  
  
He glanced up at the matron, carefully avoiding any glimpse of the brutalised figure in the bed next to his. Professor Snape was out cold and not likely to wake for several days, which, Madam Pomfery assured Harry, was a good thing. And Harry was quite willing to believe it, considering he had *never* in his life imagined a person could be so horribly wounded and still be alive to tell the tale.  
  
Harry was just thankful that his blood-magic type did, indeed, match that of his professor.  
  
Upon his arrival at the school, Professor Dumbledore had hurried Harry directly to the hospital wing and, with an excess of enthusiasm, propelled Harry into Madam Pomfery's arms. She had looked rather shocked when the tests had shown Harry to be a carrier of the blood-magic type, O-sigma. Harry had noticed her casting a startled glance at the Headmaster who was looking, Harry determined, decidedly smug.  
  
Once Poppy had ushered Harry to a bed and settled him to her satisfaction, she had ripped back the curtains about Professor Snape's bed and Harry had paled. He had retched and turned his head away, suddenly glad he was the one giving the blood, not receiving it.  
  
He just wished the method of transfusion wasn't so distasteful.  
  
Madam Pomfery bustled over to Harry's bed, carrying the object of his distaste with her. She sat the pale slug on Harry's night table.  
  
'Yes Harry,' she explained, taking hold of his left arm, 'The vampire leech is a very useful animal in wizarding medicine.'  
  
Harry shuddered. See? Even the name was invocative of distaste. Madam Pomfery smiled at his reaction and patted his hand before pushing his sleeve up to his shoulder and proceeding to bind his arm just above his elbow.  
  
'It's really quite simple, Mr Potter. I simply place the leech here' - she tapped the inside of his elbow - 'it draws out a pint of your blood and detaches. Then I take the leech, and place it on Severus's arm and your blood is expelled into his body.'  
  
Harry turned slightly green at the thought and closed his eyes. They snapped open again when he felt something cold and slimy on the inside of his left arm. Madam Pomfery had summarily dumped the leech there. It was about two inches long, one inch round and the colour of waterlogged flesh. Harry was beginning to feel nauseous.  
  
But just when he thought it couldn't possible get any worse, the thing bit him. It sank a dozen tiny teeth into the flesh in the crock of his elbow and *sucked*. Harry was aware of the most unpleasant sensation of his blood being inhaled into the slug. He watched in morbid fascination as the leech swelled and slowly changed from white, through pink, to a faint red.  
  
By the time it finally detached itself from Harry's arm, the vampire leech had swelled to the size of his two fists and was the vivid colour of the blood it had consumed. Harry's arm was cold and the tips of his fingers were tingling. When Madam Pomfery lifted the bloated slug away, he had perfectly round bruise marring the skin of his inner arm.  
  
Suddenly, he was feeling light-headed and bleary. When Madam Pomfery pressed a slab of chocolate into his hand and urged him to eat it, he complied meekly. Moments later, Harry was feeling significantly better and pushed himself up on his pillows, positioning himself to watch Madam Pomfery administer to his Potions Professor.  
  
Snape's right arm was lying palm-up at his side and Madam Pomfery had bound it much the same as she had bound Harry's. As she stepped away to retrieve the vampire leech Harry noticed something he had never seen before.  
  
On the inside of Snape's right wrist there was a mark. It looked for all the world like a birthmark, but it was too regular. Harry leant closer, trying to see what the mark depicted. It appeared to be an elongated starburst, cut through by a quill. Harry's brow furrowed. It didn't *look* like a tattoo, but it was simply too neat to be a naturally occurring birthmark. Harry asked Madam Pomfery about it.  
  
'This?' she seemed distracted as she ran her thumb idly over the mark, 'This is a wizard-mark.'  
  
'A wizard-mark?' Harry queried.  
  
'Mmm,' Madam Pomfery was checking the progress of the leech as it discharged Harry's blood into Snape's veins, 'its like the muggles' birthmark, only a wizard-mark runs in the family.'  
  
Harry wasn't satisfied with that answer but he could see that Madam Pomfery was busy. The leech had subsided to its original size and colour now, and Madam Pomfery set it aside, taking up her wand instead. Harry watched it fascination as she began to cast the appropriate healing spells.  
  
Most urgently, she addressed the still seeping gash on his abdomen. Under Harry's avid gaze, the bleeding ceased and the wound began to knit. The flesh was flush with itself once again before the matron turned her attention elsewhere. Next, she cast spells to set the broken shinbones. Harry gagged slightly when twin cracks heralded the shifting of the bones and he was glad that the Professor was unconscious. Finally, the medi-witch reset the dislocated shoulder, casting spells to knit the torn muscles about it.  
  
That done, she set down her wand and stepped away from the bed. Harry stared blankly from her, to the still badly wounded Snape and back again. Madam Pomfery noticed his expression.  
  
'Oh, I know what you're going to say: Why didn't I finish healing him?' Harry nodded mutely. Madam Pomfery sighed and nudged at his hip until he scooted over, giving the witch room to sit on the edge of his bed.  
  
'He still doesn't have enough blood for me to do more than the most urgent healing.'  
  
'But you just gave him an entire pint of mine!' Harry protested.  
  
'And he probably lost six times that! He'll need more of your blood before he's done. I took as much from you as you could afford to give in one sitting.'  
  
Harry swallowed, hard. He didn't begrudge Snape the blood, but...  
  
'You mean I have to go through that slug thing again?'  
  
Madam Pomfery laughed at the expression of horror on Harry's face.  
  
'Yes, Mr Potter, you'll have to go through that 'slug thing' again.' She stood up and pulled the blankets up under Harry's chin, 'Now, I want you get some rest. I'll need to take some more blood in an hour or so.'  
  
Suddenly Harry's eyelids felt impossibly heavy and he realised the medi- witch must have laced the chocolate with a sedative. His eyes slid shut against his will as Madam Pomfery pulled the curtains shut behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was standing at the bottom of Professor Snape's bed, watching him sleep.  
  
It had been three days since Professor Dumbledore had apparated to Surrey and brought Harry back with him. Three days in which Harry had given up his blood a total of five times. There seemed to be a permanent bruise on his forearm now; the vampire leech was never unattached long enough for it to heal.  
  
Harry had been allowed to leave the hospital wing that first evening and discovered his things had been moved into one of the guestrooms on the castle's ground floor. He had unpacked his trunk that night and promptly taken to the Quidditch pitch with his Firebolt. But he had quickly discovered that flying wasn't nearly as much fun when you didn't have someone to share it with. Eventually, he had come to a halt in mid air above the golden rings and lain down on his broomstick, allowing himself to drift as he had watched the day fade into twilight.  
  
His thoughts had drifted too, finally coming to rest on his Potions Master. No matter how hard he had tried, he hadn't be able to stop his imagination showing him precisely what had to have been done to the Professor Snape to leave the man in such a state. The sun's last rays hitting his glasses had awoken him from his daze and he had turned the broom back towards the school.  
  
He had encountered no one on the way back to his appointed room, but had found a tray of food sitting on the desk. He had devoured it, not having realised how hungry he was, and then he had fallen into bed and slept the sleep of the just.  
  
Harry had quickly discovered it wasn't nearly so wonderful to be back at Hogwarts for the summer as he had thought it would be. In fact, it was rather.... dull with all the students and most of the faculty away on vacation. Much to his chagrin, Harry had found himself actually looking forward to his appointments with the vampire leech, simply for something to fill in his time.  
  
And in between his regularly scheduled visits to the hospital wing, Harry had found himself gravitating back towards the ward and it occupant.  
  
Three days and five blood transfusions - and the corresponding healing spells - had done much to improve Snape's appearance. The blood had been cleaned off him and most of the bruises and abrasions had faded to pale shades of yellow, green and pink. Both legs were in casts and his ribs were tightly bound, as was his shoulder. His skin had a healthier flush to it now, but he still hadn't woken up.  
  
Madam Pomfery had told Harry that the Professor's body had shut down and he had gone into a deep, healing slumber. She said he wasn't likely to wake for at least another day or more yet. That didn't stop Harry standing at the foot of his bed and staring as though he could wake the man by will alone.  
  
He wasn't entirely sure where his... obsession was probably the best word for it... where his obsession with watching the Potions Master had come from. Perhaps it was a desire for him to wake up so Harry could see that he truly was okay. Or perhaps Harry wanted him to wake up so he could tell him that the debt had been paid, that he no longer owed his Professor for saving his life in first year.  
  
Or perhaps it was simply the desire to have someone - anyone - to talk to. Harry sighed. It didn't really matter why he was here. All that truly mattered was that he couldn't tear himself away.  
  
It was then that Harry noticed the addition to the nightstand. He stepped closer. Someone, sometime between Harry's last visit and now, had left a photograph propped against the water glass. Harry stepped closer again. His curiosity was piqued. He wanted to know whom the picture was of, and who it was that had left it there.  
  
Standing half a metre from it, Harry could clearly see one of the subjects of the photo. It was a younger Severus Snape. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and he wasn't glaring. In fact, he seemed almost to be smiling. He held in his arms a bundle that Harry belatedly realised was a child. A black-haired baby to be precise. There was something about the child's eyes that Harry thought odd. He turned his attention to the last person in the photo. A dark-haired someone stood half behind Snape. The face was obscured by a fall of unruly hair as the figure bent forward over the child.  
  
It was clear that the photo was a wizarding one, but none of the subjects seemed to be moving very much. They seemed too engrossed in one another to be interested in anyone else.  
  
Harry stepped closer a third time and went to pick the photo up for closer examination. A pale, long-fingered hand flipped the photo facedown and pressed it to the nightstand's surface. Harry's eyes darted up and met the black glare of his Potions Professor.  
  
Harry stood frozen, locked in Snape's gaze, one hand still extended toward the photo. Never removing his eyes from Harry's face, Snape drew the photo off the nightstand and to his chest. Finally he looked away and Harry took the opportunity to blink. Snape glanced briefly at the photo, then pressed it tighter to his chest and stared at the ceiling. His eyes did not return to Harry as he spoke in a flat tone.  
  
'This is a personal item, Mr Potter. What did you think you were doing?'  
  
'I -' Harry stammered, '- I didn't think...'  
  
'It is quite apparent that you did not think.'  
  
Harry snorted under his breath. What was quite apparent was that the brush with death hadn't changed Snape's attitude one whit..  
  
'In future I trust you will refrain from nosing about what is none of your business?'  
  
Then again.... Harry noticed Snape was slanting a peculiar look at him out of the corner of his eye. When Snape realised Harry had noticed, his gaze snapped immediately back to the ceiling.  
  
'I am currently an invalid, Potter, and your presence wears on me.'  
  
Harry stood there, both arms hanging loosely at his sides. He didn't know what he was waiting for; the Professor had clearly dismissed him. But it seemed there was something hanging unsaid in the air. Harry didn't know what it was, or even who was meant to say it, but it was there and he wanted to hear it.  
  
Clearly, Snape had no such desire to hear what was going unsaid. His deep black eyes latched onto Harry's and the voice was harsh now.  
  
'Do you deliberately disconnect your brain come holiday time, Harry? I told you to leave.'  
  
Harry responded automatically to the command in that voice and, turning, started for the door. He had recovered enough concious control of his body by the time he reached it to turn his head for a last glance as he passed over the threshold. That last glance showed Snape staring almost wistfully down at the photograph in his hand. Harry could not begin to fathom the emotion in the man's eyes.  
  
It was only when Harry had reached the foot of the stairs that he realised the Professor had called him by his given name.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: thanks to bramblerose, SammiSnape and Littletiger for reviewing. I'm really quite proud of this story. Btw, bramblerose, this update is just for you. I shall try and up date most of my stories over the weekend. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three: Blood and Its Properties

AN: First thing's first. Did I ever do a disclaimer? Looking back, yes I did. Anyways, that's not the most important thing. ^_^ My reviewers are. So on to thank them.  
  
Clara200: I'm pretty pleased with the way I kept them in character too.  
  
Littletiger: thanks for reviewing again. Harry and Severus kinda took over my writing of them for the complexity.  
  
Pagan witch: ^_^ I think I like you! Thanks for your great review.  
  
Nicky: all will be revealed in time. But I'm not giving away any clues ^_~  
  
~Steph: Yes, I know Sev didn't thank Harry. I was quite annoyed at him for that too. Rest assured, I WILL make him apologise even if I have to lock him away from his potions for a week.  
  
SilverWolf: I try my best to keep them in character. I'm having a bit of trouble moving on with them now. They won't do what I want them to.  
  
SilverMoon: I'm looking forward to 'all hell breaking loose' too! It shouldn't take me too much longer to write the story..  
  
Anyways, thanks for all the reviews.... now feel free to read on...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Blood and Its Properties  
  
  
  
There were several heavy books scattered over the surface of the reading table, bearing such titles as The Magical Anatomy, The Heredities Of Wizards, and Harry's personal favourite, Blood and Its Properties.  
  
This was the book that currently lay open in front of him. He had immediately skipped to the specific properties of the blood-magic type O- sigma, having only a passing interest in the topic. It was simply a way to see time pass. Having been deprived of his new favourite hobby - Snape- watching - Harry had retreated to the library in search of something to help while away the hours.  
  
He had idly wandered up and down the aisles for a while, hoping something would jump out and grab his attention. Something had. Quite literally. Frustrated with the lack of any books to interest him, Harry had thumped his head against the shelves. This had had the unfortunate effect of dislodging a book. The tome had dropped from the shelves and landed, corner first, on Harry's big toe.  
  
After having hoped in circles, clutching his toe and cursing all books everywhere several times, Harry had paused to glare at the offending object. It was then that he had noticed the title of the book: Blood and Its Properties. Given the whole reason Harry was at Hogwarts at this time of year in the first place, he was intrigued. He had finally found a topic to hold his attention for a short time. He had scanned the shelves for several more books on related topics then retreated to one of the reading tables with his finds.  
  
Finally finding the page he was after, Harry spread the book flat and leant over it.  
  
Blood-magic type O-sigma: (it read)  
  
Type O-sigma is the most interesting of all the blood-magic types as it has the most unusual properties. All other types do not affect the casting of magic in any way. O-sigma, on the other hand, is curiously resistant to the use of any charms, potions or spells that alter the carrier's appearance. Generally, the duration of the illusion is simply shortened, but it has been proven that the effect of the O-sigma blood-magic on these charms and potions is indirectly proportional. That is to say: the stronger the witch or wizard, the shorter the duration of the illusion magic.  
  
Type O-sigma is also unusual in that it can be used to replace any other blood-magic type, but it, itself, can only be replaced by more of the same type. A carrier of O-sigma type blood-magic can augment any other witch or wizard's spellcasting, but they themselves can only receive aid from another O-sigma carrier.  
  
It is as yet unclear why this...  
  
'Harry! There you are!' Harry glanced up from the page to see Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, floating toward him out of the bookshelves.  
  
'Hey Sir Nicholas. How are you?' Harry folded his hands atop the book and lent his attention to the friendly spectre.  
  
'Oh, you know who it is,' Harry didn't, never having been a ghost before, but he nodded his head anyway, 'Still trying to join the Headless Hunt. Not likely to ever happen with Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore in charge, what with his...'  
  
Harry was quick to interrupt the ghost. As much as he was glad of the distraction, he didn't feel in the mood to listen to Nearly Headless Nick complain about the properly decapitated leader of the Headless Hunt.  
  
'Where you looking for me Nick? It just sounded as though you were.'  
  
'Hmmm?' the ghost looked slightly put out that Harry didn't seem to want to listen to him rant, but then he recalled the reason he had sought out the boy in the first place: 'Oh, yes! Madam Pomfery asked if I would mind locating you for her. It seems she requires you and your blood in the hospital wing once more.'  
  
Harry sighed, but pushed himself up from the table. He had hoped that now that the Professor was finally awake, he and that vile leech could go their separate ways. Apparently, that wasn't to be.  
  
'Thanks for telling me, Nick.' He left the books sitting on the table, telling himself he would be back for them when he had finished in the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Snape was awake this time, which made the whole process even more uncomfortable than usual for Harry. He carefully avoided looking at his professor as he lay down on what he had began to think of as 'his' bed. Knowing the routine by heart now, Harry extended his left arm and didn't even flinch when Madam Pomfery deposited the vampire leech at his elbow. Although, he couldn't help the tensing of his body as the creature began to draw the blood from his veins.  
  
And all the time, Harry was expecting some scathing remark from the professor. But none came. Harry finally chanced a glance at the man out of the corner of his eye. Snape was watching him, his face impassive. Harry shivered. The Potions Master was acting entirely out of character and it was slightly disturbing.  
  
Harry had entered the ward expecting to be the immediate butt of Snape's sarcastic comments and bitter diatribe. Surely, having been confined to his sick bed for an entire day now since waking, Snape would be irritable as a dragon with her prize egg missing. And who better to take out his frustration on then Harry Potter, his most despised student?  
  
Harry decided not to test his luck just yet by asking how the man was feeling. That might just be the opening he was waiting for. Harry hadn't spent the last four years being singled out by the professor without learning to never leave himself open for insults. Although, he supposed he might be being a little harsh, believing that Snape would insult him for asking after his health. He'd probably just snap at him and tell him to mind his own business again.  
  
Harry sighed. Both Madam Pomfery and Professor Snape slanted glances at him; Madam Pomfery's inquiring, Professor Snape's.... Harry settled for blank, at length. There was something simmering below the surface of the professor's expression, but Harry had no idea what it was, or even what it resembled.  
  
Harry shook his head in response to the matron's glance and smiled when she removed the swollen vampire leech from his arm.  
  
'There now Harry,' Madam Pomfery patted his arm and handed him the ubiquitous slab of chocolate, 'that should be the last time you have to deal with the 'slug thing'.'  
  
She smiled down at him and he grinned back. He propped himself up on his elbow as the medi-witch moved across to the professor's bed and began preparing his arm for the transfusion. Harry wanted to see how Snape took the vampire leech.  
  
Snape seemed to have recovered a portion of his usual demeanour as his lips curled in distaste when Madam Pomfery set the blood red, bloated leech to his arm. But he still hadn't spoken and Harry wondered why. It was simply so unlike the professor Harry knew to sit back and allow anyone to tend to him without making some scathing comment about their incompetence, regardless of whether or not they truly were incompetent.  
  
The leech began to expel Harry's blood into Snape's arm and Harry watched in amusement as the man's face changed to something like disgusted astonishment at the sensation. Harry snickered and received a black stare. He was beginning to wonder if something hadn't happened to the professor's voice, he was being so uncharacteristically silent.  
  
Harry decided he should be doing anything else than questioning his good fortune, so he fixed his eyes on the leech, watching it deflate. He gaze slid further down Snape's arm from the slug and landed on the curious wizard-mark. He still hadn't found out any more about them. Harry fully intended to do so when he returned to the library.  
  
Snape must have noticed the direction of Harry's new interest, because pale fingers suddenly wrapped tightly over the wizard-mark and Harry could feel the dark eyes burning into his shoulder, the nearest part of his body to the occupant of the next bed. Harry felt his own gaze drifting inexorably upwards to meet the dark eyes.  
  
Even knowing he'd regret doing so, Harry was helpless to halt the slide of his eyes. And then he was there, staring transfixed into those obsidian orbs. There were things Harry could see in the depths of those eyes that he could not divine: a clutter of conflicting thoughts and emotions. They swirled, eddied then spread wide to gather Harry and drag him deeper. He was helpless to break free of the pull.  
  
Then, between one moment and the next, two distinct emotions separated themselves from the chaos and Harry was finally able to discern something. The first was one he had expected to find there all along: anger. But this was anger turned inwards, directed back at the source. Snape, Harry realised, was angry with himself. But for what? For being caught in the Death Eaters' trap? That wasn't beyond the realms of possibility. What Harry knew of the man indicated that he prided himself on always being in control and knowing precisely what was going on. Of course, he hadn't gotten the second part down to the fine art that Professor Dumbledore had it at, but he was good enough to catch Harry on more than one occasion. So it was conceivable that he would be mad at himself for failing to see the trap ahead of time.  
  
But surely even that wouldn't rate the kind of virulent anger Harry felt seething there. The emotion seemed somehow more immediate and personal than something so abstract as an event in the past that could not be changed. It felt almost as though Snape was battling himself over something and the anger was the most outward manifestation of this hidden battle.  
  
The other emotion was far more confusing and less distinct. An emotion Harry thought never to see harboured in Snape's heart. It was a... tenderness. A tenderness that was directed outwards, this time away from the source. Harry had the sensation that Snape was battling against this feeling of his, trying to expel it from himself, as though trying to rid himself of a perceived weakness. This shocked Harry. He had known it was naïve to believe so, but he had always felt that Snape *had* no weaknesses. He always seemed so self-contained, so sure of his place in the world, that it had never occurred to Harry that there might be a chink in that armour.  
  
Suddenly, Madam Pomfery swept between them, and Harry felt something being drawn back quickly. He blinked and he was free of the black gaze of his Potions Professor. He felt suddenly bereft of all the multitude of emotions he had been immersed in, but at the same time, immeasurably relieved to be free of the morass.  
  
When Madam Pomfery stepped away from Snape once more, taking the deflated vampire leech with her, the professor's mask was firmly back in place. If Harry hadn't been stunned by the intensity of the emotions he had seen, he would have doubted they had ever been there. The look Snape now sent him was purely cold. There was nothing there, no hint of anger, or contempt, or even some faint stirring of gratitude. Just... nothing. The flawless mask, perfected decades ago. It gave nothing away, and it quite effectively intimidated the observer.  
  
And Harry, being all of fifteen years old - or not quite - was no match for it. In his confusion at the sudden change, he did the easiest thing: he fled. While Madam Pomfery was still fusing over Professor Snape, he slipped from his bed and was out the door in no time flat.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: This chapter was meant to be longer, but I wanted to post today and I was never going to get to finish the chapter.. So I posted. Also, Sev was meant to get around to thanking Harry, but they kind o took over the fic and went of in their own little direction.  
  
I promise I will have several chapters to post on Monday.  
  
Btw, I know Severus is a little OOC in this chapter, but he's meant to be. 


	4. Chapter Four: Within this hallowed hall

AN: Again, I find it is time to thank my reviewers:  
  
Emma: about the birthmark... all will be revealed, but yeah.. I'm not too sure about it either but I can't get rid of it now  
  
Littletiger: Thanks for reviewing regularly. It lets me know the story's worth going on with  
  
Lee: I'm glad you like it.. Read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Within this hallowed hall  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was wandering down the hall, lost in confusion after hastily quitting the hospital wing moments earlier when he ran into something and promptly landed on his behind. He sat there in the middle of the hall, making no move to get up, and muttered a soft 'ow'. He was quite happy where he was, damning himself for not looking where he was going, but mostly damning himself for running out of the hospital wing in the first place.  
  
'Ow, ow, ow,' he complained for want of anything better to say. He was still sitting on the floor and hadn't looked up. He wasn't really thinking beyond himself; so he jumped when the something he had run into spoke.  
  
'Harry?' Harry yelped and looked up, 'Are you okay?'  
  
Remus Lupin was staring down at him, an expression of concern on his weary face. Harry scrambled back to his feet.  
  
'Professor! What are you doing here?' Harry realised how that had sound and, blushing, hastened to correct himself, 'I mean...'  
  
Remus laughed. 'It's okay, Harry. I know what you meant. And please, don't call me professor. I'm not you professor at the moment. I am simply a friend of your dad's.'  
  
Harry grinned at his favourite DADA professor, happy to see him again after more than a year. But then he frowned, still wondering why Professor Lupin was there in the first place.  
  
'But.... why *are* you here, if you don't mind me asking?'  
  
Remus smiled and gestured Harry to a bench against the wall.  
  
'Two reasons, actually. I'm here *now*' Remus lightly stressed the word, 'to visit an old friend I heard was sick.'  
  
'You mean Professor Snape,' Harry stated. The werewolf nodded. Harry was about to comment on the fact that he hadn't realized they were friends - on the contrary, he would have sworn they were enemies - but at Lupin's next words, he forgot all about it.  
  
'I'll be *staying* here, however, to resume the Defense Against the Dark Arts position next year at Dumbledore's request.'  
  
Harry felt a smile start to stretch over his face, and made no attempt to stop it.  
  
'Seriously? That's *fantastic*!'  
  
Remus smiled too, 'I'm glad you approve Mr. Potter.'  
  
They sat for a while and discussed everything from Remus's reappointment to the supposed whereabouts of Harry's godfather. Remus had recently left him to return to Hogwarts as Sirius embarked on some mission for Dumbledore. He was unreachable for the duration and nobody knew how long he would be at it. Harry was beginning to doubt he would be seeing his godfather any time soon.  
  
Nor was Harry so naïve as to suppose Remus Lupin was back at Hogwarts simply because he was the best DADA teacher they had ever had. There was something deeper there, something Harry didn't understand. He recalled Professor Dumbledore at the end of the previous school year, referring to Remus as part of 'the old crowd', whatever that meant. He assumed it was all something to do with the fight against Voldemort.  
  
But Harry preferred not to dwell on the thought of the Dark Lord, and was glad when Remus stood, bringing the conversation to a close. Harry accompanied him down the hall toward the hospital wing, intending to continue onto to his room.  
  
Remus paused at the door to the hospital wing.  
  
'I'll see you at dinner tonight Harry,' Harry nodded and Remus smiled and slipped into the hospital wing.  
  
Harry stood a moment by the open door, staring blankly in, thinking. He really was glad Remus was back at Hogwarts. It made him feel closer to his dad, as though, through James's friends, Harry could get to know him better. He wondered if Remus would mind telling Harry more about Prongs in his spare time....  
  
Harry realized Remus was talking to Snape and was curious, suddenly, about the friendship Remus had mentioned.  
  
'Lupin.' Snape's voice was as curt as ever, but Remus's reply was genial and unconcerned.  
  
'Severus. You are looking better than I expected.'  
  
Snape grunted and Harry peered cautiously around the edge of the door. Remus was sitting in the visitor's chair at Snape's bedside, a smile lingering about his lips. Snape, on the other hand, had a habitual scowl blackening his face and was glaring past Remus, barely acknowledging him at all.  
  
Remus turned his head and followed the direction of Snape's glare toward the door. He spied Harry peeking in and cast him a wink before turning back to Snape.  
  
'The least you could do is acknowledge my presence, Severus. After all, I *did* come here to visit you.'  
  
Still glaring toward the door, Snape replied shortly, 'As I did not ask you to come, I see no reason for me to have to entertain you. And I have acknowledged you, haven't I?'  
  
Remus snorted this time. Harry was seriously starting to doubt there was anything other than animosity between these two men.  
  
'Well at least you haven't thrown me out yet.'  
  
Snape ignored him.  
  
'And you are entertaining me.'  
  
This garnered a reaction from the Potions Professor, however small. Harry saw his eyes flicker briefly to Remus's face then back toward whatever had captured his attention.  
  
'Oh? I hadn't realized I was. You must excuse my lapse.' Snape's voice was caustic and Harry winced in sympathy for Remus. Remus, however, seemed unaffected, smiling instead.  
  
'Yes, well. It's rather entertaining to watch you scowl at the boy.'  
  
Harry jumped. He hadn't realized it was *him* that Snape was glaring at. Quickly he drew back and hurried on his way down the hall. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard Snape's reply float after him.  
  
'I do not appreciate being spied on by annoying children.'  
  
Remus laughed, and Harry never realized Snape had taken just a little too long to answer the werewolf.  
  
As Harry made his way back towards his room, he went over the conversation in his mind, trying to see any sign of a friendship between the two professors. Unless there was something he had missed, Harry couldn't see anything that implied Snape might feel kindly towards Remus. Nothing at all. The only thing that had caught Harry's attention was that Snape seemed to be over whatever it was that had held him silent during that final blood- magic transfusion.  
  
And, quite frankly, Harry couldn't help feeling a little relieved that Snape seemed to back to his usual snarky self. It was singularly disconcerting to be confronted with a Snape that had nothing to say. Harry had no idea how to deal with such a creature. He had never thought to be *relieved* Snape was insulting people, but at least he could deal with that.  
  
Harry wandered back to his room and collapsed on his bed, staring at the canopy. He didn't make it back to the library that day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A day later, Harry found himself lingering in the hall beyond the hospital wing again. He had no idea why he was there; just that, once again, he was drawn to the ward and its occupant. Of course, now that said occupant was awake, he couldn't actually go in to there. Snape would chew him up and spit him out.  
  
So Harry was confined to pacing up and down the hall, every now and then, pausing to peek around the edge of the door. He had tried everything to keep his mind off this weird compulsion. He had tried doing his homework, but gave up after realizing he had read the same paragraph seven times and still had no concept of what it said. He had tried flying, but once around the Quidditch pitch and he found himself landing and heading back up to the castle. He had consider visiting Hagrid, but then remembered that the half- giant had been sent off on some mission or another. Remus and Dumbledore were holed up together in the Headmaster's office and the library simply couldn't hold Harry today.  
  
So Harry was reduced to pacing and peering, and wondering what had gotten into him. Perhaps, he thought, it was that unspoken comment that had lingered in the air the first day Snape had woken up. The one Harry still didn't understand, but wanted desperately to hear. Whatever it was, Harry was powerless to fight the compulsion.  
  
Harry jumped when the dark voice interrupted his musings:  
  
'Oh, for -! Mr. Potter!'  
  
Harry cautiously presented himself in the doorway.  
  
Snape was sitting up in his bed, a Potions book open on his bedside table. He had obviously intimidated someone - probably a house-elf - into retrieving his robes from his rooms, although they didn't have quite the same effect when the wearer was confined to a sickbed. Presently, he was scowling at Harry where the teenager stood on the threshold.  
  
'Well, don't just stand there! Come in!'  
  
Harry meekly complied. He hesitated briefly, but when Professor Snape made no further comment, he sat on the edge of the bed next to Snape's - the one he had considered his own. Harry eyed his hands, folded in his lap, whilst, on the crown of his head, he could feel Snape's eyes lingering.  
  
'Is there any particular reason you were loitering in the hall, Potter? Snape snapped.  
  
Harry mutely shook his head, not game to answer and possibly incur more wrath brought down upon his head.  
  
'Then *why* were you doing so?' Snape's arms were folded in his sleeves now and he was peering down his nose at Harry. Harry chanced looking up, but carefully avoided meeting his eyes.  
  
'I just... I guess....' Harry was trying to decide what to say.  
  
'Just spit it out, Potter!' exclaimed the Potions Master.  
  
'I just wanted to see how you were feeling.' Harry lifted his chin defiantly and met Snape's eyes. He was confused by what he saw there. However briefly, Harry could read emotions in those dark eyes again. Snape was surprised that Harry had asked and.... touched? That threw Harry. Snape was *touched* that Harry was asking after his health? But what would he care? The professor *hated* Harry. Didn't he?  
  
The mask was back.  
  
'I see.' Snape's face was impassive, 'How did you suppose I would feel so soon after being beaten to a pulp by a dozen Death Eaters?'  
  
The answer was so typically Snape that Harry seriously doubted what he had seen. He flushed and stood to leave.  
  
'I was just hoping you'd be feeling a little better. I'm sorry I bothered you.'  
  
Harry was half way to the door when Snape spoke behind him.  
  
'Harry. Wait.' Harry froze. There it was again. Snape had called him by his first name again. Slowly, he turned around.  
  
His Potions Professor was looking suddenly incredibly weary. Lines of pain usually hidden by the cold mask were standing out plainly about the man's mouth and eyes. Snape lifted his left arm and rubbed at his eyes, and when the robes slipped to his elbow, Harry noticed the Dark Mark was blacker than ever and surrounded by tender red skin.  
  
Harry felt a sudden flash of compassion for this man. No matter what he was truly like under the mask he wore so well, Harry knew that, at the very least, he was a brave man. To willing go to Voldemort's side, knowing that at any moment you could be uncovered as mole in their midst had to take incredible courage.  
  
Snape dropped his arm and his robes slid back down to cover the mark. His eyes were burning at Harry, but they were unreadable again. Silently, he gestured Harry back to the bed and Harry obediently sat. Silence. Then, finally, Professor Snape spoke.  
  
'I believe I must thank you.' his face was absolutely blank, giving Harry no clue to his thoughts.  
  
Harry started to protest that he needed no thanks but Snape silenced him with a single glare.  
  
'Let me finish,' Snape continued to glare until Harry subsided, 'I realize you may have... saved my life. And, how ever little I wanted my life saved, you deserve my thanks.' Snape's mouth twisted and the words seemed bitter to his tongue.  
  
Harry tried a hesitant smile but received no response to it.  
  
'Umm, well, you're welcome.'  
  
Snape nodded curtly, his lips melded into a thin line. Harry sat for a moment, silently kicking his legs. When the professor said nothing more, Harry tried another comment:  
  
'I mean, I would have done it for anyone. Because I can, you know. I was reading about O-sigma blood-magic types and it said that we can give blood- magic at anyone, but that we can only receive blood-magic from other people with the same type. So I was one of a very few people that could give blood- magic to you and.... um....'  
  
Harry realized he was babbling and that Snape had leveled a most unappreciative stare at him. Well, it was a slight improvement, Harry supposed. Usually he would just snap at him and take away house points. Of course, it was the holidays and he couldn't take away house points, but he could still snap.  
  
Harry realized then that he was still babbling, only silently to himself this time. Harry tried the hesitant smile again. This time Snape sighed and turned away.  
  
'You may go Mr. Potter.'  
  
Harry nodded, even though the professor wasn't looking and turned to leave. The door opened at that point to admit Remus Lupin. The DADA professor smiled at Harry as the boy headed out into the corridor once again. Harry smiled back. Then he paused on the threshold and turned back to Professor Snape once more.  
  
'I hope you are feeling better soon, sir.'  
  
Snape sighed again and started to reply, still staring straight ahead.  
  
'Thank you, Mr. Pot -' he had turned his head at that point and noticed Remus Lupin standing by the door grinning at him, '-ter,' he finished rather lamely.  
  
Harry nodded again, darted a quick look at Remus and shut the door behind him. But even with the wood of the door between them, Harry could hear the conversation form within the ward.  
  
'Say it, and I swear your next batch of Wolfsbane will be spiked with poison,' threatened Snape in a not-quite convincing tone of voice.  
  
Remus's voice positively exuded innocence as he answered, 'Say what? I was just going to comment on how well you seem to be getting on with young Mr. *Potter*.'  
  
Harry heard Snape growl, followed quickly by Remus's laugh. Harry was staring to wish they'd wait a little longer after he'd left to continue their conversations. Although, he hadn't missed the emphasis Remus had put on his surname. And that just served to confuse Harry all the more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
AN: *grimaces* was that okay? I had such trouble getting Remus in character and I'm not sure I did.  
  
Oh, well, straight on to the next chapter.  
  
*raises her arm and yells 'CHARGE!'* 


	5. Chapter Five: It runs in the family

Chapter Five: It runs in the family  
  
  
  
  
  
Having nothing better to do, Harry was sitting in the lowest box of the spectator stands arrayed about the Quidditch pitch. He was determined to avoid another entirely too confusing encounter with his Potions Professor and had decided the best way to do that was to avoid the castle all together.  
  
So now he sat, alone in the stands, playing with a Golden Snitch. In much the same way a muggle child would throw a ball into the air and catch it, Harry was releasing the Snitch then quickly snatching it back before to could zoom off over the Forbidden Forest. Of course, if it weren't for his Seeker's reflexes, he would have lost the winged ball long ago.  
  
He had just released the Snitch for the umpteenth time when a voice spoke behind him. He started, then had to jump to catch the Snitch as it was about to dart out over the pitch. His heart thudding in surprise and the fluttering ball clutched tightly to his chest, Harry turned to confront the speaker.  
  
Remus Lupin was sitting several rows behind him and it seemed he had been there a while. Harry had never even heard him enter the box.  
  
'Pardon?' Harry shook his hair out of his eyes.  
  
'I said, you have you father's hands.' Remus vacated his seat and made his way down to the bottom row next to Harry.  
  
Harry meanwhile, stretched the hand not tightly grasping the Snitch out in front of him and gazed at it as though it hadn't been attached to the end of his arm for the last fifteen years. He was always extremely interested in any mention of his parents, and if Remus said he had his father's hands, he was going examine them closely.  
  
Remus sat silently beside Harry as the boy tipped his hand from side to side, examining it minutely. With his superhuman hearing, Remus was able to catch the almost inaudible murmur:  
  
'I always pictured Dad as having blunter hands than mine.' Harry shook himself and looked up at Remus. He smiled, a bright winning smile that never failed to remind Remus of his old friend.  
  
'Everybody always says I look like my dad.'  
  
Remus cleared his throat, a rather non-committal sound. Harry didn't notice. His eyes had gone distant.  
  
'But they never talk about my mother. Except to say I have her eyes.' Harry turned those eyes out over the Quidditch pitch, 'Tell me about my mother?'  
  
Remus eyed Harry silently. It didn't seem fair that one so young had gone through so much and never had his parents to help him through it. The werewolf knew that Harry would have to go through even more before it was done. And there was nothing Remus could do to help him. Nothing except talk when that was what Harry wanted and listen when Harry needed it. Right now Harry wanted him to talk.  
  
'So, you want me to tell you about your mother.' Harry nodded silently and Remus copied the movement.  
  
'Well, let's see. Lily and I never really hung out much when we were at school. I got to know her better once we'd all left. She was a wonderful person; good and beautiful and kind. Family was extremely important to her. You meant the world to her.  
  
'You were named for her father - your grandfather - you know.'  
  
Harry turned back to Remus and the man noticed that his eyes were shining oddly. Remus made no comment on it.  
  
'I was?' Harry gave a tremulous smile.  
  
Remus met it with a more confident one of his own.  
  
'You were. Lily's father's name was Harold. Or was that his middle name? Either way, you parents decided to name you after him.'  
  
Harry and Remus sat quietly for a moment. The younger wizard was the first to break the silence.  
  
'Everybody says I have my mother's eyes.' He was still staring out over the pitch as he said this. Remus gazed in the same direction as he answered.  
  
'Lily once told me she inherited those eyes from your great-grandmother. Supposedly she was Irish. That's where Lily got her red hair as well.'  
  
Harry was silent for another moment, assimilating this new fact about his family.  
  
'Oh,' he murmured presently, 'I didn't know that.'  
  
Remus clasped his hands together on his knees and watched as the sun began its descent beyond the Forbidden Forest.  
  
'No. I don't suppose you would have.'  
  
Harry released the Snitch from his tight hold and watched it dart for a moment before snaking out a hand and reclaiming it. Remus watched Harry with one eye, and the sunset with the other. The two sat companionably until the sun had almost slipped completely beyond sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was staring blankly at his potions text, trying to make head or tail of the infernal thing. It didn't make sense. Okay. So read the question again:  
  
"Explain, with examples, the effects of powdered shell of Peruvian urchlid when combined with boomslang skin and how the results can be replicated using the contents of your prescribed ingredients list."  
  
Well, he knew boomslang skin. Hermione had stolen some from Professor Snape's own personal store in second year when she, Harry and Ron had been making the Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. But Harry had never even heard of 'powered shell of Peruvian urchlid'. How was he supposed to know what happened when you combined it with boomslang skin? Not mention replicating the effects with his own meagre store of potions ingredients.  
  
Harry flipped through his textbook again, looking for any mention of Peruvian urchlids. And just like every other time, he came up with nothing. How did Professor Snape expect the muggle-born students to be able to complete this assignment if their text didn't refer once to one of the key components? Then again, Harry knew he was probably being just a little unfair. It wasn't like every other student from a muggle family was beaten if they even mentioned that magic existed, let alone that they attended a school of magic. Harry sighed enviously. All other the students' parents probably let them go to Diagon Alley to research the question.  
  
Not to mention the students from wizarding families; they probably had libraries full of books on things like this. It was simply Harry that had such trouble with assignments such as this.  
  
Of a sudden, Harry was overcome with an insane urge bash his head on the table. Of course, it wasn't like *Harry* currently had access to the *entire* library of Hogwarts, not to mention the Potions Master himself, if Harry could get up the nerve to ask him for assistance.  
  
Harry couldn't believe he was stupid enough to forget that he was at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer and could wander in and out of the library at will. Gathering up his scrolls, quills and ink, and textbook, Harry deserted his room for the library, berating himself for his stupidity the entire way.  
  
Madam Pince was away vacationing in the Bahamas for the summer and Harry had the entire huge room to himself, with the many empty reading tables to choose from. He chose the one that was still stacked with the books from his foray into the library two days earlier.  
  
He dumped his equipment on the table, pushing the carelessly piled books to the side. He promised himself he would return them later when he put back the books on potions. Harry set off down the aisle in search of books on Peruvian urchlids.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he staggered out of the shelves weighed down by such titles as 'Magic of the South: A guide to magic in South America', 'The Potions of the Incas' and 'The comprehensive guide of little-known potions ingredients'. Along with what he already had on boomslang skin, Harry was confident he would be able to complete the assignment now.  
  
  
  
Two and a half hours later, Harry was beginning to have doubts. He dropped his forehead onto his crossed arms and sighed. And it had started out so *well*. He had discovered a - relative - wealth of information on Peruvian urchlids and their uses and effects in the books he had pulled off the shelves. He had even been able to relate it to his information on boomslang skin and figure out how the one would effect the other.  
  
He just hadn't managed to figure out how to replicate the effects with the far more common contents of his own store of ingredients. The most he had gotten was that shrivelfigs played some part in the reaction. He just wasn't sure what.  
  
After thumping his head against his text for a good ten minutes, Harry decided there was nothing else for it. He was going to have to ask Professor Snape for assistance. Even if it was just permission to use the potions classroom to experiment.  
  
Harry gathered up his equipment and started for the door. He was halfway out it when he realised that he had forgotten to return any of the books. He grimaced, but decided to come back later. If he stopped now, it would probably take him several days to get up the courage to ask the professor for help again. Clutching his scrolls and text to his chest, Harry hurried down the familiar path to the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
Professor Snape was scowling at that morning's copy of the 'Daily Prophet' when Harry walked in. Loath to interrupt him, Harry stood at the foot of the bed and shifted from foot to foot, waiting for the professor to notice him. Two minutes later, Snape finally acknowledged his presence.  
  
'What is it *this* time Mr. Potter?' came the acerbic voice from behind the paper that never lowered.  
  
Harry didn't like talking to a newspaper, but it didn't look like Snape was going to give him much choice.  
  
'It's about the holiday assignment you set for Potions, sir.'  
  
The paper lowered and the Potions Master peered over the top of it at his student. Harry stared back and shifted the pile of stationery in his arms. Snape folded the paper and lay it in his lap, his hands clasped on top of it.  
  
'You aren't having trouble with it are you Potter?'  
  
From any other teacher, that would have been a query of concern, but from Snape it was an insult to his intellect. Or it would have been this time last year. Now it seemed just a statement of fact.  
  
Harry hurriedly shook his head.  
  
'No!' Snape silently regarded him for a long moment and Harry caved in, 'Well, yes. But only the last part! I found some books in the library to help me with the first half.'  
  
Harry shifted his weight again and waited for some reaction from his professor.  
  
'I fail to believe you have come here expecting me to give you the answers, Mr. Potter. What is it you want?'  
  
Harry suspected there was a backhanded compliment in there somewhere, but didn't have the opportunity to look for it. Snape was staring levelly at him, waiting for his answer.  
  
'I was wondering if I could use the potions classroom to experiment with my own ingredients?' Harry eyed the professor hopefully.  
  
'I see.' Snape held out a hand. Harry stared blankly at it. The fingers twitched in a summoning gesture.  
  
'Well, don't just stand there. Show me your paper.'  
  
Harry hurriedly dumped his burden on the foot of the bed and extracted his assignment scroll from the pile. He handed it to Snape.  
  
Snape unrolled the parchment and began to peruse Harry's assignment. Harry fought the urge to worry at a hangnail as he watched his Potion Professor move down the page. Finally he reached the end of the scroll and neatly rolled it up again.  
  
'You might wish to revise your third and fourth paragraphs. The premise is incorrect.' Harry blinked owlishly at the man as Snape handed back the scroll. Harry automatically took it, still trying to process the fact that not only had Snape not insulted his work, he had given him advise on how to improve it.  
  
Snape obviously noticed his preoccupation, because he was smirking as he continued.  
  
'If my classroom isn't in the same condition I left it you will be serving detention scrubbing cauldrons for the entire year, Mr. Potter.'  
  
In his daze, it took Harry a moment to realise Professor Snape had just given him tacit permission to use the classroom for his experiments. His mouth stretched in a smile.  
  
'Thankyou, Professor.' Harry gathered up his belongings once more and headed for the door. As he was turning away, Snape spoke again.  
  
'Potter.'  
  
Harry paused and looked back.  
  
'There is boomslang skin and powdered Peruvian urchlid shell in my personal store. You may use a small amount to observe the reaction first hand. Just touch the panel on the cupboard's face; it should open for you.'  
  
Harry's smile widened.  
  
'Yes sir. Thankyou sir.' Harry turned to leave again. This time he reached the door before Snape spoke again. Harry glanced over shoulder, but Snape wasn't looking at him; he had the paper out again and was ostensibly reading it as he spoke.  
  
'Oh. And, Harry? If I find anything else missing, your house will pay dearly for it at the beginning of the school year.'  
  
Harry found it difficult to give that threat all the weight it deserved. It was hard to do when his Potions Professor had just used his first name for the third time in almost as many days.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I would have written more, but *turns on the whining voice* I'm tired.  
  
That, and I've finally been able to escape my Muses. They are currently tied up in a hessian sack form my clothes line. It's the only way I'll get any rest and I have to get up early tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter Six: The Golden Trio rides again

AN: *sheepishly cuts down the sack containing her Muses* I'm sorry! Please forgive me! *gets down on her knees and begs abjectly for forgiveness* I swear I'll never do it again. Anything to prevent SilverWolf from donking me over the head again.  
  
And now comes the time when I thank my reviewers again:  
  
Nicky: no response to the uncle Sev thing.... I've never actually read the Severitus' challenge. What I know of it, I picked up from the stories in response to it. So, no this isn't *strictly* a Severitus' challenge fic.  
  
SilverWolf: I promise to treat my Muses better from now on! More on the wizard-mark is up coming....  
  
zaksgirllol: I'm glad you like my concept and I don't think I could stop if I tried  
  
Lee Lee Potter: another of my regular reviewers along with Littletiger, Silverwolf and Silvermoon. Luvre you all. Anyways, I've stopped whining now, I got some sleep and I wrote you TWO more chapters  
  
Elektra Joradees Gamblin: I haven't managed to get rid of my Muses yet. I'm just hiding out.  
  
Silvermoon: You ask, I deliver.  
  
Glipp: It always gives me a kick when reviewers say they like my fics! Thankyou.  
  
And, now, with no further ado, I give you chapters six and seven.....  
  
*drums roll and trumpets blare*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: The Golden Trio rides again  
  
  
  
This particular Saturday morning found Harry sitting on the steps leading up to Hogwarts' grand entrance. His hands were empty and his eyes were focused on the distant gate. He had been back at the castle for eight days now. It had been five days since Professor Snape had woken up, four days since Remus Lupin had arrived and it was exactly one week until Harry's fifteenth birthday.  
  
And Harry was waiting. Waiting for the gate to swing open and admit one of Hogwarts' multitude of horseless carriages.  
  
Just that morning at breakfast, Dumbledore had informed Harry that he had taken the liberty of inviting Ron and Hermione to stay at the school for the two weeks on either side of Harry's birthday. Harry had been ecstatic and ever since, he had been sitting on the hard stone of the steps, even though his friends weren't due to arrive until lunchtime.  
  
Various people had whiled away a short time with Harry as he waited. Hagrid's great boarhound, Fang had shoved his blunt head under Harry's hand demanding caress at one point, but even he had eventually wandered off, leaving Harry alone and still waiting.  
  
At long last, just as the grandfather clock in the entrance hall struck the hour as a quarter to twelve, the gates creaked open in the distant and a horseless carriage started on its way up the drive. Even from that distance, Harry could spy the red head sticking out the window, waving madly, until suddenly it was wrenched back.  
  
Harry laughed. He was willing to bet Hermione had just pulled Ron back down and was now berating him for hanging so dangerously out the window. Harry got to his feet and dusted off his pants. He descended the flight of stairs, waiting at their bottom for the carriage to come to a stop.  
  
The door burst open and Ron leapt from the interior before the coach even had a chance to halt.  
  
'Oi, Harry mate!' he enthusiastically thumped Harry on the back, 'How weird is it to be back at Hogwarts in the summer?'  
  
Harry grinned at his best friend, 'It'll be better now that you and 'Mione are here.'  
  
He turned back to the carriage to greet Hermione and was just in time to receive the heavy bag she cast at him. He staggered under the weight.  
  
'Hermione! What in Merlin's name is in this thing?'  
  
Hermione was lugging another bag out of the carriage only slightly smaller than the one in Harry's arms.  
  
'Hullo Harry. It's good to see you.'  
  
'It's good to see you too,' Harry grimaced, 'About the bag?'  
  
'It's my school books,' behind Harry, Ron made a choking sound. Hermione glared at him, 'I figured if I was going to be at Hogwarts, I should take advantage of the library.'  
  
Harry and Ron gaped at her and said in identical voices, 'Hermione!'  
  
Ron continued, ''Mione, it's the holidays! You're not meant to be worrying about school work!'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and dumped her bag in Ron's arms, 'Just because *I* want good marks in the O.W.Ls next year. Besides,' she said as she started up the steps, 'I'm almost finished. There're only a couple of things I want to check on.'  
  
Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at each other and followed their friend up the steps and into the school.  
  
  
  
  
  
That evening, Ron and Harry were sitting in the middle of Harry's bed playing a game of wizarding chess. Hermione had disappeared halfway through the afternoon, and since both boys suspected she was in the library, neither was game to try and find her. They knew she would emerge some time later, her thirst for learning temporarily quenched. When she did, she would seek them out and they could get on with the business of catching up.  
  
Until then, the two Gryffindor boys were spending their time playing chess. That is to say, Harry was spending his time being thoroughly trounced by Ron.  
  
At that moment, one of Ron's pawns - a pawn, for Merlin's sake! - was - quite politely for a wizarding chess set - carrying Harry's white king to the edge of the board and tipping it off before quite smugly dusting its hands.  
  
Harry threw up *his* hands in defeat. That had been his worst loss yet. Ron was gathering up his pieces and Harry could tell he was about to propose another game. Harry was madly scrambling for some excuse not to play when the door swung open and Hermione came in.  
  
Harry bounced off the bed and over to her side.  
  
'Hermione! Where have you been?'  
  
Both Ron and Hermione sent him odd looks for his enthusiasm, but Harry ignored them.  
  
'I was in the library. *Someone*,' Hermione glared at Harry, 'left a heap of books on one of the tables and I had to find where they went.'  
  
Harry grinned at her, unabashed. Although, when he slid a quick glance at Hermione's bag as it sat by his door, it seemed to be bulging just a little more. He would lay good odds that Hermione had borrowed several of those books for some 'light reading'.  
  
'Anyway, enough about me,' Hermione plonked herself down on the bed next to Ron, 'We want to here why you're at Hogwarts for the summer. Dumbledore didn't say anything in the letter.'  
  
Ron placed the chessboard and pieces on the night table and sat up, adding his agreement to Hermione's.  
  
'Yeah, what's going on?'  
  
Harry had known this was coming. In fact, he was surprised they had held off so long. He had been expecting the question to be the first thing out of their mouths when they had arrived earlier in the day. Nevertheless, Harry sighed long-sufferingly. His theatrics gained him no sympathy from his friends, who both continued to regard him with identical stoic expressions.  
  
'Fine,' Harry threw up his hands in exasperation, 'Shove over and I'll tell you.'  
  
Hermione and Ron made room for Harry and he settled himself on the bed before looking back at his friends.  
  
'There's not really much to tell. Dumbledore turned up at Privet Drive last Friday, just as the Dursleys were sitting down for tea,' Harry started to smile at the memory, 'You should have seen it! One moment, Aunt Petunia was reaching for a biscuit, the next Professor Dumbledore was sitting in the middle of the kitchen table, wearing the plate of biscuits and clutching a cup of tea in one hand.'  
  
Ron guffawed and even Hermione had to work not to laugh at the image Harry painted of their Headmaster.  
  
'Anyway, Dumbledore told me he had come to bring me back to Hogwarts if I was willing. He said it was a life or death situation.'  
  
Hermione gasped and Ron paled.  
  
'Not -,' Ron gestured at Harry's forehead. Harry's hand automatically went to the scar.  
  
'No. It was nothing to do with Voldemort,' Ron grimaced when Harry said the name, 'At least, not directly.'  
  
'Professor Snape was severely beaten by some Death Eaters. I don't know what actually happened,' Harry shrugged, 'He had lost a lot of blood and he needed a blood transfusion before Madam Pomfery could begin to cast the healing spells.'  
  
Ron interrupted him, 'Couldn't they have gotten someone else to give Snape blood? Why'd it have to be you.'  
  
Harry shook his head, 'I was the closet person with the right blood-magic type. Madam Pomfery had to use a vampire leech to make the transfusion.'  
  
Harry pulled up his sleeve and showed his friends the mark that still lingered on his arm from the leech. Hermione grasped his arm and pulled it closer.  
  
'How does it work?' she wanted to know. Harry filled her in on the procedure while Ron grimaced in disgust in the background, echoing Harry's own sentiments on the whole thing.  
  
When Harry had finished explaining it to Hermione, the three of them sat in silence for a moment. Hermione's face was thoughtful and Ron's was working in disgust. Suddenly he burst out with the comment:  
  
'Ugh! That's revolting!'  
  
Harry laughed at his expression, 'You should try being the one that's getting the blood sucked out of him by some great ugly leech!'  
  
'Harry!' Hermione abruptly interrupted, 'You said before that you were the closet person with the right blood-magic type, right?'  
  
Harry nodded, and he and Ron regarded Hermione warily, wondering where she was going with this.  
  
'Well, I was just wondering... What type *are* you?'  
  
Harry visibly relaxed.  
  
'O-sigma.'  
  
'And you were the closet person with the right type?' Ron verified.  
  
Harry nodded, his eyes still on Hermione. Her expression had turned thoughtful, like she was trying to remember something. Over the years, Harry had learnt to mistrust that expression. It usually meant Hermione was about to drag he and Ron off to the library in search of a book.  
  
'O-sigma,' Hermione muttered to herself. Suddenly, she leapt off the bed, causing Ron and Harry to start. She scrambled over to her bag sitting by the door and delved into its depths. Harry saw he had been right earlier - there were several library books in Hermione's bag. Right now, she was leafing through a familiar-looking one.  
  
When she returned to the bed with it, Harry realised it was 'Blood and Its Properties', the same book Harry had been reading on the subject of blood- magic types.  
  
'Ha!' she exclaimed and triumphantly dumped the book on the bed, 'I was right!'  
  
'About what?' Ron wanted to know as he and Harry leant over the book. Harry realised it was open to the exact page he had been reading.  
  
'Professor Snape was really lucky that you happened to have the same blood- magic type as him, Harry.' She was pointing at a passage Harry had never gotten the chance to read:  
  
"It is as yet unclear why this blood-magic type is the only one to actively affect magic. Little is actually known beyond the fact that it is the rarest of blood-magic types, often occurring only within a family. One in five thousand magical children born has this blood-magic type...."  
  
'It says that often, only a member of one's family will be able to give the transfusion because that type is so rare. And isn't all of Snape's family dead? So he was really lucky that Harry happened to have the same type.'  
  
Harry closed the book and pushed it away from him. Ron sat back. He snorted under his breath.  
  
'Yeah, well, it wasn't so lucky for the rest of us,' he muttered, 'If he hadn't made it, then we wouldn't have to have that slimy Slytherin-loving evil git for Potions next year.'  
  
'Ron!' Hermione gasped horrified. She looked as though she was going to berate him further, but Harry got in first.  
  
'Ron. Lay off him, won't you? He was wounded spying for Dumbledore. And besides, I don't think he's really as bad as all that.'  
  
Ron and Hermione gaped at him, trying to come to terms with the fact that Harry had just defended the least liked teacher in the school. He shifted uncomfortably under their stares.  
  
'What?' he exclaimed, then muttered under his breath, 'He let me use his potions classroom, not mention his own ingredients.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Have you heard from Snuffles recently?' Ron asked Harry.  
  
The three friends were prowling the halls in search of Remus Lupin. Hermione and Ron hadn't seen him yet and were eager to do so. Only, he hadn't been in the Great Hall for breakfast that morning. So now the search was on to find the elusive werewolf.  
  
Harry shook his head, 'Remus was the last one to see him. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore has sent him off on some sort of mission. He can't be contacted until it's over. Nobody's heard from him in over two weeks now.' A note of worry for his godfather entered his voice.  
  
Hermione must have noticed it, because she rested a comforting hand on his arm.  
  
'I'm sure he's fine, Harry. It's been longer than two weeks between letters from him before.'  
  
'Yeah, but....' Harry tried to shrug of the feeling.  
  
'He wasn't on a top secret mission for Dumbledore then, 'Mione! Who knows what could have happened to him?'  
  
Hermione swatted Ron across the back of the head and hissed at him, 'Ron!'  
  
Ron immediately realised what he'd said wrong and hurried to cover himself, 'But I'm sure everything's okay! The post probably just got delayed.'  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at his friends' attempts to cheer him up. He was still worried about his godfather.... But Hermione was right; he was probably just fine. There was no point in worrying. It wasn't like he could do anything anyway.  
  
Harry realised then that the three of them had just turned down the hospital wing corridor.  
  
'What *is* it about this place?' he muttered under his breath.  
  
'Huh?' Ron had overheard him.  
  
Harry shook his head, 'Nothing. But while we're here, we might us well check the infirmary. Remus might be visiting Professor Snape.'  
  
'What would he want to go and do a thing like that for?' Ron wanted to know.  
  
'I don't know. Remus said they were friends, but if they are, they're the weirdest friends I ever saw. Snape just snipes at him all the time.'  
  
Harry headed down the corridor toward the hospital wing door, Ron and Hermione trailing behind.  
  
He was three metres from it when he heard the voices. He gestured for his friends to be quiet. They crept up beside him and together, the three strained to hear what was being said.  
  
Remus was in there with Professor Snape. He was sounding uncommonly serious.  
  
'Severus, you have to tell him sooner or later. Sooner, rather than later, preferably.'  
  
When he answered, Snape's voice was caustic and just the tiniest bit petulant.  
  
'I don't see why.'  
  
'You know as well as I do, you stubborn old git,' Remus growled.  
  
Beside him, Hermione gasped and Ron grinned. Harry gestured them both to silence. He wanted to hear Snape's response.  
  
'Apparently I don't.'  
  
Snape obviously wasn't interested in continuing the conversation, but Remus wasn't giving up. Through gritted teeth he said:  
  
'Fine! If you want me to spell it out for you, I will.'  
  
'Please do,' came the disinterested reply and Harry could just imagine the Potions Professor examining his fingernails.  
  
'The boy has a right to know who his...'  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione never got to hear what the unidentified boy had a right to know.  
  
Peeves the poltergeist had floated through the wall behind them and spotted the three gathered about the door, eavesdropping on the conversation of their professors. It was too good an opportunity for the meddling creature to pass up.  
  
He crept up behind the oblivious trio and knocked over a suit of armour, cackling madly and shouting: 'Ickle kiddies! Ickle kiddies spying on their professors!'  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione jumped at the crash. They didn't even pause to see what had caused the racket; they bolted down the hall and around the corner. The hem of Hermione's skirt had just whipped out of sight around the corner when they heard the infirmary door crash open and Remus shout 'Peeves!'  
  
The three Gryffindors didn't stop running until they found themselves on the shore of the lake. They collapsed in a heap in the shade of a tree and gasped desperately for their breath.  
  
Hermione began to giggle. When Harry and Ron looked at her, she just shook her head at them and began to laugh harder. It was contagious. Soon Harry and Ron were laughing too. The three of them ended up on their backs, clutching their sides.  
  
Eventually, their laughter faded back to giggles, then to intermittent chuckles. Finally, they managed to sit up again and gain their breath back.  
  
'What do you think they were talking about?' asked Hermione, wiping tears of laughter from her cheeks.  
  
Ron shrugged and, plucking up a nearby stone, skipped it across the surface of the lake.  
  
Harry lay back on the ground, his hands laced behind his head.  
  
'I don't know. I don't even know *who* they were talking about.'  
  
Hermione lay down next to him, her hands laced across her chest.  
  
'We never got to speak to Remus.'  
  
They lapsed into silence. Hermione and Harry were cloud gazing and the occasional splash marked the passage of another stone across the water as Ron skipped it. A while later, Ron tired of that pass time and came to join the other two on the ground. He positioned himself so he was lying in the opposite direction, his head between Harry's and Hermione's.  
  
Harry raised a hand and pointed at a cloud that was floating by over head, 'That one looks like Norbert.'  
  
Hermione turned her head slightly, 'I was thinking it looked like Buckbeak.'  
  
Ron snorted, 'You're both wrong,' he put on a falsetto voice, mimicking Professor Trelawney, 'It's the Grim!'  
  
Harry laughed and Hermione huffed an impatient sigh at the mention of the Divination Professor. The three spent the rest of the afternoon trying to out-do each other with out-landish figures in the clouds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: This is what I get for releasing my Muses. They won't let me leave the study! I hope you all appreciate what I'm doing for you, readers.  
  
*trudges wearily to next chapter* 


	7. Chapter Seven: Books will tell you every...

AN: It's 9pm and I haven't even eaten dinner yet.... But I kind of promised myself I would finish this chapter by tonight. That, and my Muses seem to want revenge for my hanging them in a sack last night. They've barricaded the door and won't let me out, no matter how hard I plead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Books will tell you everything, if you let them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron was looking towards Hagrid's hut as he and Harry headed down the sloping lawns.  
  
'I wonder where Hagrid is at the moment?'  
  
Harry flipped his towel over his shoulder and followed the direction of Ron's glance, 'Who knows? On the Continent trying to contact the giants on Dumbledore's behalf, probably. I haven't actually asked anyone.'  
  
A great, booming bark of welcome rang out across the lawns as Fang spotted them and came bounding towards them.  
  
'Well, whose looking after Fang then?' Ron wanted to know.  
  
Harry shrugged. He didn't know. He turned his attention back to the cool waters of the lake. He and Ron were going for a swim. In the five days Ron had been at Hogwarts, it had become a morning ritual for the two boys. They had tried to convince Hermione to join them but she adamantly refused. Harry couldn't figure it out. Ron whispered in his ear that it might be 'that time of month'. After that Harry, decided he wouldn't bother Hermione to come swimming any more. He maintained he simply wasn't old enough to deal with female problems yet, if he ever would be.  
  
So Ron and Harry had left Hermione sitting in the library and headed down to the lake for their swim.  
  
'Fang! Gerrof!' the boarhound had reached the boys and had jumped up on Ron, trying to lick his face in greeting. Ron pushed the dog down and told him to heel. The dog complied meekly, abjectly glad to have company. He trailed after the Gryffindors as they approached the lakeshore.  
  
'Do you suppose Madame Maxime went with him?' Ron continued on with the previous conversation as he stripped off his shirt.  
  
'If she is, I hope Hagrid didn't take that hairy brown suit with him,' Harry dropped his towel and started to pull off his own shirt, his back to Ron.  
  
Behind him, Ron guffawed, 'The one with that awful orange tie? Yeah, that'd really spoil his chances wi- Hey, Harry!' Ron interrupted himself.  
  
Harry glanced over his bare shoulder at his friend. Ron was pointing at his back, 'I didn't know you had a wizard-mark, Harry!'  
  
'Huh?' Harry had no idea what Ron was talking about. He didn't have a wizard-mark, did he?  
  
'On your shoulder!' Ron was still pointing at it; 'You must have got it from your dad.'  
  
Harry twisted his shoulder, trying to get a look at the mark on his shoulder. Eventually, through some rather unusual contortions, Harry was able to view the back of his shoulder and the wizard-mark that graced the skin there.  
  
It reminded him of the one on the inside of Professor Snape's wrist, but only in that it seemed to feature a quill. Harry's wizard-mark appeared to be the quill lying across an upturned dagger. Harry was confused. Why had he never noticed this mark before?  
  
He kept staring at it until his body began to protest the awkward position he was holding it in. He released his shoulder and swung his arm about his head to relieve the tension. He looked curiously at Ron.  
  
'Do you have one?' he wanted to know.  
  
Ron unaccountably blushed.  
  
'Yeah,' he muttered.  
  
'Where?'  
  
Ron's cheeks flamed hotter and he muttered something under his breath.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Ron refused to meet his friend's eyes as he answered.  
  
'Its on my butt...'  
  
Harry laughed. Ron spluttered and aimed a mock punch at him. Harry dodged it and ran for the lake, yelling over his shoulder, 'You should show 'Mione. She'd find wizard-marks fascinating!'  
  
He was up to his waist in the water when Ron tackled him, sending them both under. They came up sputtering and laughing. Fang waded in after them and Ron and Harry found themselves trying to avoid being scratched by the boarhound's flailing paws.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Their hair was still wet from their swim when Harry and Ron sought out Hermione in her room. Predicably, she was reading. Several books at once, if they were to judge by all the open volumes laying on her bed.  
  
Avoiding the books like the plague, Ron plonked himself down in an armchair on the other side of the room. Harry was braver and settled himself on the bed next to Hermione, pulling one of the books closer to him.  
  
'Whatcha reading 'Mione?'  
  
Hermione looked over at the book Harry flipping through.  
  
'Oh that one's fascinating!' she gushed, 'Its one of the ones you left out Harry. It's called 'The Heredities of Wizards'. It's all about magical traits that pass down from parent to child in wizarding families.'  
  
Harry nodded vaguely, flicking through the pages. He wasn't really listening to Hermione as she began to tell him all about the things she had learned from the various books spread about her.  
  
A subheading caught Harry's eye and he paged back to it: "Wizard-marks"  
  
"Wizard-marks (the text read) bear no relation to the birth defects muggles refer to as 'birthmarks'. A wizard-mark is actually a hereditary marking that travels down the most pure of wizarding bloodlines that develops as the child matures. In ancient times, a child was often disowned from the family if no wizard-mark was found by the time he came of age. In present times, however, the mark is little more than a curiosity without much credence placed in it. It is still an accurate indicator of ancestry, however.  
  
A child's wizard-mark is never the exact replica of his parents. It combines elements of both parents' wizard-marks to form a new whole that is unique to the child..."  
  
There was more in the same vein. Then, at the bottom of the page, was a list of elements common to the most famous bloodlines. Harry skimmed the list until his gaze snagged on one of the entries. He stilled.  
  
Beside the name Snape, there was an exact replica of the quill that graced both Harry's shoulder and his Potions Master's wrist. Harry's eyes frantically searched the list for the name Potter. Beside it was a blank space. The green eyes were drawn against their will back to the quill beside Snape's name.  
  
Harry was vaguely aware of Ron speaking to him, but he didn't respond. Harry's mind was racing as his eyes remained glued to the illustration. It was pulling together seemingly random snippets and playing the memories back in front of his disbelieving eyes.  
  
~ Remus's voice commenting 'You have your father's hand.' ~  
  
~ A pale, long-fingered hand, much like Harry's own pressing flat a photo. ~  
  
~ The photo itself. The baby in Snape's arms staring up at Harry with his own green eyes. ~  
  
~ Remus's voice again, speaking to Snape: 'You have to tell him sooner or later.... the boy has a right to know....' ~  
  
~ Hermione's voice this time: 'I was right! .... Only a member of one's family can give the transfusion....' ~  
  
~ The wizard-mark quill on the inside of Snape's wrist, on Harry's own shoulder. ~  
  
Harry's mind delved deeper into his memory, and brought to the surface the night of his sorting:  
  
~ The voice of the Sorting Hat, murmuring in his ear: 'You could be great you know, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness. ~  
  
'Oh gods,' Harry whispered to himself.  
  
It dawned on Harry in that moment: James Potter wasn't his father. Severus Snape was.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I *was* going to leave if here, but I'm not that mean.  
  
  
  
  
  
The book tumbled from his lap as Harry leapt to his feet. Moments later, he was pounding down the hall, with no recollection of having left Hermione's room. It didn't matter any way. All that mattered to Harry at the moment was getting to the infirmary and confronting Snape with - he was sure of it - the truth.  
  
Behind him, he could hear Ron and Hermione yelling his name, wanting to know what was wrong. He ignored them. They didn't matter at the moment. A moment later, two more sets of footfalls were racing towards the infirmary in Harry's wake.  
  
Later, Harry had to admit it was pure luck he didn't run into anything on his mad dash. He couldn't see where he was going. He was enraged to the point of blindness. Snape had known all along that he was Harry's father. But he had treated him like he was less than nothing. Worse, he had let his *own* *son* be raised by those sorry excuses for muggles.  
  
And Remus had known as well and never told Harry. And Dumbledore. Everybody, it seemed, except Harry. In some part of his mind, Harry wondered if this was the reason Sirius hated Snape so much.  
  
Harry realised he had reached the infirmary. He slammed the door open and stormed over to the bed below the window. He gripped the end of it until his knuckles were white, taking several deep breaths and forcing himself to calm down. As suddenly as it had come, the rage left him and Harry was aware of an amazing clarity of mind floating above confusion and deep hurt.  
  
Remus sat at Snape's bedside and both men were staring at him, surprised at his abrupt entrance. Harry took another deep breath. Remus's eyes flickered to the door, and Harry was aware of Ron and Hermione entering the room behind him. He couldn't care. He really was beyond caring who witnessed what happened next. All he wanted was an answer from Snape.  
  
Relatively calm now, Harry ground out his question - more of a statement - from between gritted teeth:  
  
'James Potter wasn't my father, was he? You are.'  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: *cackles evilly* I'm even meaner.  
  
This chapter was going to be longer, but my Muses and I like the suspense of making you wait for Sev's response.  
  
*Vi sneaks out while her Muses aren't looking* I'm going to bed now. But please, if my Muses come looking, don't tell them where I am?  
  
Feel free to tell them what you think of my story tho' *hint*hint* 


	8. Chapter Eight: Daddy Dearest

AN: This has been the hardest chapter to write yet. That's why its taken longer than usual to get up. Sorry about that. But I hope it was worth it. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Not much else to do, except acknowledge my reviewers, then let you get on with reading:  
  
Elektra Joradees Gamblin: Thanks for not telling. ^_~ MAKE your Muses make you write stuff down. I want to read it!  
  
Kat: It pleases me that you enjoy my story. =D  
  
Eris wannabe: you really think my story is awesome? Thanks!  
  
Lee Lee Potter: Thanks for holding off on the Haddocks Lee. Sorry I took longer than usual to update. I just hope it was worth the wait.  
  
SilverMoon: you'll have to wait a little longer to see if Harry forgives Sev. But, rest assured, it will come.  
  
Lady of Arundel: I can leave you there! I can do anything! I'm the author! But here's more for you now....  
  
SilverWolf: *wipes sweating brow* Thanks for not donking me again. XD More is written  
  
Tantz: Wow. I got four reviews from you. *major grin* About the bruise: why bother using magic on something so small? Also: I didn't really think about getting it healed *hides face* Everybody keeps on complimenting on keeping Sev in character. Thanks. It's not the easiest thing to do. Especially when you're trying to subtly change that character. I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger.  
  
I just hope you all like chapter.  
  
*can anyone tell I'm majorly insecure about this chap?*  
  
I'm not sure how this chapter will be received. And so, it is with treat trepidation that I bid you, read on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Daddy Dearest  
  
  
  
  
  
A dead silence had just settled over the hospital wing that fine summer afternoon. The tableau was frozen.  
  
Hermione clutched Ron's arm tightly, both barely inside the room, neither game enough to move and break the tension. Their eyes were wide and they shifted between the two primary players of the drama unfolding before them.  
  
From his seat at the bedside, Remus could smell the tension in the air. The werewolf fiercely resisted the urge to sneeze as the scents of strong emotions tickled his nose. There was anger, shock, hurt and confusion permeating the air about him. And the strongest scents were emanating from the man in the bed next to him and the boy at its foot.  
  
Severus was tense, to put it mildly. It was too soon. He wasn't ready for this confrontation. If it ever had to come, he would have preferred it to have been on his own terms. Not like this. Not with him confined to a sick bed and Harry having cobbled facts together, then leapt to a conclusion.  
  
Severus allowed his eyes to slide closed. Not like this. Never like this. Some many times over the years he had watched his son as he grew and wanted to take him in his arms and tell the child who he was. But he never had. He never risked it. To do so would be putting the boy in danger.  
  
And now... now it was too late. Harry knew too much to ever believe any story Severus might want to spin. No matter how much Severus didn't want to be here, didn't want to be doing this, he no longer had a choice. He owed his son the truth.  
  
His eyes slid open again.  
  
Harry's hands were beginning to hurt from the intense hold he had on the end of the bed, but he was only distantly aware of the pain. Everything in him was focused on the man in the bed before him. He had been lied to his entire life. He had been told his parents had died in a car crash. He had been told there was no such thing as magic. He had found out his parents had been murdered by an evil wizard.  
  
He had never been told *why* the evil bastard had been after his family. He was never told everything about himself. It had taken him years to find out who his parents were, and years more to come to terms with who that made him. And now the carpet had been ripped out from beneath his feet again.  
  
Now he had found out that his father wasn't his father at all. Harry was losing hold of his already shaky identity. He had no idea what to feel. He was hurt, deeply: Snape had always known Harry was his son but didn't take him in. He was confused: what possible reason could they all have for keeping the truth from him? He was happy: he finally had someone to call his own; Snape was his father and no one else's. He was angry: they had denied him his heritage.  
  
Harry settled on the anger as the easiest emotion to accept and understand. He feed it and allowed it to sustain and control him. His hands unclenched from the end of the bed and clenched again into fists, the nails scoring his palms. He was aware of tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and this only served to fuel his anger.  
  
Harry's jaw ached as his released the pressure on his gritted teeth to spit out his next words, aimed to wound.  
  
'You knew all along and you never told me. Was it because you were ashamed? Was it because you *raped* my mother....?'  
  
The tears spilled from his eyes and started to roll down his cheeks. Harry clenched his teeth again and dug his nails deeper into his palms, straining desperately for control.  
  
Severus blanched. He had been expecting angry and bitter comments from the boy, but that had hurt, however much he wanted to pretend it hadn't. Beside him, Remus stirred angrily. His friend was furious with Harry for making such a wild accusation without first asking for the truth.  
  
The werewolf moved to berate the boy. Snape laid a warning hand on his arm, holding him still. Remus glanced at his friend; Severus was pale, gazing only at the boy, but his shook his head at Remus. Remus reluctantly sat back, allowing Severus to deal with the situation.  
  
His voice was held strictly level as he addressed Harry.  
  
'Harry, you've jumped to the wrong conclusion....'  
  
Harry never gave him a chance to finish, riding over his words.  
  
'So, what? Now you're going to deny that you're my father?' He pivoted sharply and yanked his shirt from his shoulder, clearly displaying the wizard-mark, 'How do you explain this then..?'  
  
Remus was shocked at how calmly Severus was taking the whole thing; he simply nodded softly at Harry's accusation.  
  
'And our hands? And our blood-magic type?' The flatness of Snape's tone and the sheer weight of sadness and regret he could sense behind it jolted Harry from his irrational rage. He released his shirt, allowing it to slide up and cover the wizard-mark. He turned slowly and solemnly nodded.  
  
'Harry, I'm not going to deny that I am your father. But you are wrong,' Harry opened his mouth to interrupt, but Severus raised a hand, silencing him, 'Let me finish. I *am* your father, and so was James.'  
  
Behind him, Harry heard Ron and Hermione suck in shocked breaths, but he didn't react at all. He didn't think he could. Physical movement seemed to be beyond him. He didn't understand. What Snape was saying simply didn't make sense. It was impossible. A child could have only one father.... couldn't it?  
  
Harry realised movement had returned to him, and he was shaking his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. His eyes were wide, confused, and he had no voice.  
  
Severus sat forward, in some vain hope that being closer to the boy would make him understand and believe him as he explained.  
  
'James was my husband, Harry,' by the door, Harry's best friends gasped again, but no one paid them any mind. Severus's eyes were locked to Harry's; 'I carried you inside me for nine months, Harry, in a magically sustained womb.'  
  
Harry's head shaking had become more pronounced. Severus bowed his head. His son was not going to be so easily convinced. He leant back and retrieved something from his nightstand. He handed it to Harry. Reacting automatically, Harry took the object and looked down at it. It was the same photograph that had captured his attention the day Severus had woken up.  
  
The young Severus Snape still held the black-haired, green-eyed baby protectively in his arms, but now the other man was standing upright as well. Harry knew him. It was James Potter. He stood beside Snape; one arm wrapped possessively about his waist, the opposite hand resting on the bundle of blankets the child was wrapped in.  
  
Harry couldn't tear his eyes from the picture. The two men in it shifted; turned their faces to one another and smiled softly. As they looked down at the baby in Severus's arms again, Harry noticed they wore matching silver chains about their necks.  
  
Harry was aware of Severus's voice speaking again, the only thing able to penetrate the haze about Harry's mind. He dragged his eyes from the picture to look at the man. He noticed it then: the silver chain about the Potions Master's neck. Then the words the voice spoke sunk in.  
  
'You are *my* son. Mine and James's.'  
  
Harry's head began to shake again, harder than before, and his hands started to tremble.  
  
'No,' he whispered. He met the black eyes staring earnestly at him. For a moment he thought he detected hope swimming there. But that was impossible, wasn't it? He shouted this time: 'NO!'  
  
  
  
The photograph floated towards the ground in Harry's wake as he pushed by his best friends and fled out to door. Remus darted forwards and snatched the photo from the air before it could reach the floor. The room was enveloped in a dead silence again. Ron and Hermione made a very shell- shocked pair, standing in disarray by the door. Severus had a carefully blank expression on his face, but it didn't quite reach the eyes. Remus could see some unfathomable emotion lurking there. He looked down at the photo in his hands and smiled when James waved up at him.  
  
'Well,' he said brightly, 'That went well didn't it?'  
  
He was rewarded with a black glare from Severus. He decided that perhaps it would be prudent for him to simply shut up.  
  
  
  
  
  
The only thing that halted Harry's frenetic retreat was falling. His unwary toe snagged on a hiccup of the lawn and he landed with bruising force on his knees. He had no idea how long he had run or where he had ended up. But that didn't matter.  
  
Nothing mattered but the miserable lies that greasy git had spewed at him. Because that was all they could be. Nothing else made sense. Certainly not Harry having two fathers, both of whom were purported to despise the other.  
  
His face was stark. His eyes were dry. He was struggling. Struggling to process the truth of his parentage. Struggling to deal with the emotions evoked. Struggling to *understand*. Harry heaved a dry sob that spoke volumes about his abject confusion and utter desolation.  
  
He was confused. So abjectly bewildered. It was another lie. One he had no handle on. His entire life, there had been one constant, one thing that had never changed, no matter what else: his father was James Potter and his mother was Lily Evans. In ten short minutes, a flicker in eternity, his very perception of himself had been tipped on its head, then shaken for good measure.  
  
Suddenly, he wasn't an orphan. Suddenly, he was in no way related to the muggles that had raised him. Suddenly, he had no mother. Suddenly, he had two fathers: one dead, the other hating him virulently.  
  
Suddenly, he didn't know who he was any more. The sense of self he had struggled *so* hard to build and maintain was crumbling about him and he was absolutely powerless to stop it. The situation was simply beyond him to comprehend.  
  
Snape hated James. Everybody knew that. He hated him because everybody else had loved him. He hated him because he had saved his life. He hated him because James was *Gryffindor* and Snape was *Slytherin*. And amidst that hate, they were married and bore a child? No.  
  
And *why*, why lie to Harry? What possible justification could there be for a father to turn his back on his child? There was no reason in the world for Harry to have been raised by muggles who despised him when he had a parent alive and well able to care for a child. Why had no one told him?  
  
A sob wracked Harry's frame and he gave himself over to another facet of the emotional morass that was the limits of his world. He began to mourn the loss of the mother he had never known but loved dearly. Lily Evans wasn't.... his. She wasn't his mother and he had no claim on her memory. And they had all lied to him. Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, *Snape*. They had lied and called him her son. And he *wasn't*. He wasn't Harry, son of Lily. He never had been.  
  
And the grief turned to anger, pure and fierce. Every figure of authority in his life, every person he was meant to model his own character after, had *lied* to him. Worse, they had forced him to *live* a lie. Every time he thought he finally knew who he was, someone came out and told him something new. They would never tell him the whole truth. No matter that it was *his* life and he deserved to know who he was.  
  
They all toyed with his life as though it was a plaything, to be tossed any which way they desired. They denied him a home. They denied him a father. They denied him an identity, and saw no problem with what they did.  
  
They had denied him his heritage; knowledge of who his ancestors were, the knowledge that his great-uncle Filbert had developed a new charm or that his three-times-great-grandmother had kept a pet dragon, or that.... It didn't matter what. It didn't matter because Harry didn't *know*. He didn't know because no one had thought he had the right to know. Harry's fists convulsed in the turf. He was furious.  
  
But shining through the fury was a bright ray of pure happiness. No matter how it came to be, no matter he had been denied it so long: he had a family. Someone who was *his* to call father. For the first time in his life, Harry had somewhere he might conceivably belong. No longer would he have to live vicariously through his friends when they spoke of their families; he had one of his own, now. If he was wanted....  
  
Oh gods! Again, a dry sob heaved in Harry's chest. Snape didn't want him, he *hated* him. From the moment Harry had arrived at Hogwarts, Snape had gone out of his way to show Harry how utterly without redemption he found the boy. And it hadn't even begun there. Fourteen years ago, when James was killed, Snape could have claimed his son, but instead he had allowed Harry to be sent into the unwelcoming hands of the muggle Dursleys. No man that felt the slightest iota of *any*thing for his son would have allowed him to be remain in the care of those abusive bigots.  
  
Harry could only conclude that his *father* despised him. He had certainly seen ample proof of that fact in the four short years he had known the man. Not once had he shown the smallest hint of compassion or sympathy for or paternal interest in his son.  
  
No one had ever actually cared about Harry enough to tell him the truth about his parentage. Harry began to believe that he simply wasn't worthy of love. If his own *father* hated him, what other person could ever feel more than indifference for him? Harry wrapped his arms about his middle and pressed his forehead to the ground. His inner turmoil seemed to spill over into a physical manifestation of pain.  
  
He was *hurting*! He was hurting... He... hurt.  
  
Harry was still in the same attitude when a voice intruded unwelcomely into his vicious reverie.  
  
'He worries himself sick about you, you know.'  
  
Harry's head snapped up. For the first time, he took in his surroundings. In his wild flight, he had quit the castle entirely and was now collapsed on the lawn, half way about the lake.  
  
Standing beside him, staring out over the lake, was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
The anger surged to the fore in him again. Harry spat, not caring to whom he spoke, 'What are *you* doing here?'  
  
Dumbledore never turned from his perusal of the still waters. He ignored Harry's comment completely, elaborating instead on his own.  
  
'Regular as clockwork, whenever you got yourself in trouble, I could rely on Severus to turn up in my office shortly after, pale and trembling, ranting at me to monitor your actions more closely.'  
  
Harry glared at his headmaster, not wanting to here anyone speak anything but ill of the Potions Professor at the moment. His glare received no recognition and Dumbledore continued to speak.  
  
'The evening after your first Quidditch match, he came to my office. He wanted you off the team. He said it was against school policy to allow first years to compete. His hands were trembling, Harry. Have you ever seen Severus's hands tremble?'  
  
Harry looked away. Dumbledore nodded his head.  
  
'I have. The interesting thing is, I only ever see his hands tremble when you have managed to put yourself in the way of danger once again.' There was a pause.  
  
'He threatened to resign when he found out I had given you James's invisibility cloak. Made some excuse about banned items or some such nonsense. His hands were trembling again.'  
  
Dumbledore lapsed into silence; never once looking at the boy still huddled on the ground beside him. Harry ground his teeth. He was still angry with the headmaster for having kept so much from him over the years. He wasn't particularly willing to listen to the wise old wizard's words now.  
  
'What's your point?' Harry's tone was heavily laced with anger.  
  
'My point, Harry, is that you should give him a chance to explain,' Dumbledore's own tone was even, as though he was simply commenting on the weather.  
  
'What do you care?' Harry wanted to know.  
  
'Of course I care,' was the professor's simple reply.  
  
Harry's fists clenched on his knees, 'Never enough to tell me the truth.'  
  
For the first time, Dumbledore looked at Harry. His expression was surprised, as though his reasons should have been obvious to the boy, 'It was never *my* place to tell you, Harry. No one had that right, except your fathers.'  
  
Harry laughed bitterly, 'No wonder I didn't know then. James is dead and Snape hates me.'  
  
Dumbledore's tone was infinitely gentle; 'Severus doesn't hate you Harry.'  
  
Harry made no reply but deliberately turned his head away again. For a long time, no more words were exchanged.  
  
At length, Dumbledore stirred again. He turned fully to face Harry and spoke purposefully.  
  
'Regardless of what has gone before Harry, he is your father and, as such, deserves a chance to explain.'  
  
He watched the side of Harry's face for a moment, but when the boy made no response, indeed appeared not to have heard a word he spoke, he sighed and turned away, returning to the castle. Harry would have to come to terms with this on his own.  
  
Harry ignored the retreat of his headmaster, staring fixedly into the forest. Soon, he began to succumb to his emotions again, dragged back into the vicious cycle of utter confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: *wrings hands* Was it okay?  
  
Now I DO and I DON'T want to know what everyone thinks of my twist. The thing I really want to know is: Did anyone expect it?  
  
Do you like it?  
  
Sev's reaction will be in the next chapter... I'll try to get that up by tomorrow. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Upon the midnight hour

AN: so here's the thing. FF.net was down of Friday so I couldn't upload this chapter. I was right royally peed off. By rights, I should have another two chapters to upload at the same time as this one. I don't. Writer's block, don't you know. I'm just not sure what's got to happen next. Vaary annoying. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up by tomorrow. Just.... stick with me will you?  
  
And now for the inaugural thanking of the reviewers:  
  
LegacyLady: Oooo! A 'FANTASTIQUE'! ^_^ *grins madly* thanx for the review loaded with compliments  
  
Nicky: You understand the photo now? Good. Gotta figure out Sev'll explain yet....  
  
josepotter: I'ma writing, I'ma writing.... ^_~  
  
Lady of Arundel: I'll simply DIE (either that or stop writing) if you don't review! I live on my reviews.... It never really occurred to me that Dumbledore might fix it..... I mean, it's not really his business, although that hasn't stopped him before. Eh. As to Remy and Sev, you'll just have to wait and see....  
  
Phoenix G. Fawkes: woohoo! I'm so glad you didn't expect it. I tried to write the story so the whole thing would be unexpected....  
  
Lee Lee Potter: I made that twist *because* it wasn't in any of the Severitus challenge fics. I wanted something different. 'Course, it's harder to explain.... *drops her head into her hands and wails* Oh what have I done!  
  
SilverWolf: ^_^ Mpreg stories with Sev pregnant? 'Course they're funny! Can you imagine Sev bursting into tears in the middle of a Gryffindor/Slytherin potions class cuz of hormones? *snigger*  
  
Pagan witch: congrats on catching the twist. Although I have to say I kinda wish you hadn't... I'm not quite sure just yet how to go about Harry and Sev....  
  
Tantz: = S I'm glad you respect my twist... And I don't mean that sarcastically. All will be explained (or at least some) in this chapter about Harry and Lily  
  
Elektra Joradees Gamblin: It was freaky? How?  
  
SilverMoon: I can't stop grinning. I love the fact that you love it! It may take Harry a while....or not... It depends how Gryffindor or Slytherin he is I guess  
  
Danie C: Brilliant. *chortles* I think I like you.  
  
della luna: The explaination... Ah yes! The explanation.... I'm afraid you'll have to wait just a little longer for that sorry.... On the other hand, I think I like Sev's reaction. Only my reviews will tell...  
  
You guys all have no idea how relieved I am that you liked my twist. The whole reason I made this twist was because I get sick of seeing a variation on the same theme over and over again. Don't get me wrong: I love some of the Severitus challenge response out there. I especially like SilverWolf's story. But I just wanted to do something different.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Upon the midnight hour  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus glanced at the majestic old grandfather clock in the entrance hall as he hobbled past it, leaning heavily on a cane. The dial read half past the hour of eleven. Half an hour til his son's fifteenth birthday.  
  
Severus hadn't seen Harry since the boy had run from the infirmary the day before. He hadn't tried to. Even without the advice of Dumbledore and Remus, he knew that it would be best to give Harry time to come to terms with his new knowledge.  
  
But it hadn't been easy, to stay away. Not once in fourteen years had Severus found it easy to stay away from his son. But the temptation had never been so hard to resist as it had been in the last day and a half. Simply knowing that his son now knew who his father was made it a thousand times more difficult to prevent himself from taking the boy in his arms and mourning, finally, over the loss of James.  
  
The night, fourteen years gone, he had arrived home to find his husband dead and his son gone, Severus had closed off a part of himself and refused to look at it since. Into that deep crevice of his mind he had relegated every emotion, thought and reminder of his family, refusing to deal with it.  
  
At the time, he had told himself it was because he didn't have the leisure to deal with it. He convinced himself that to show any hint of sorrow at the death of James Potter and Lily Evans would be a fatal mistake, one that he could never pardon. He swore blind to Dumbledore that his only regret was that it was such a pointless waste of life. He swore blind to Voldemort that his only regret was that Harry had not died as well. He swore blind to himself that he could handle his grief.  
  
It was a lie.  
  
Oh, he knew he was right to conceal all emotion from Voldemort and his Death Eaters; any fool would have known that. Severus had even known he was right to deny to the side of Light that he felt anything more than remorse. It *would* have endangered his son. But, at the same time, on some deep level, Severus knew that that was just the rationale.  
  
The truth was he didn't *want* to deal with the welter of emotions, not then or ever. He saw no reason why he should have to be coming to terms with having lost his family. No man should have to do that. And especially not when said man should have been able to save them. Above all, Severus blamed himself for not being there that night; for not being able to save the only family that had ever mattered to him.  
  
There had only been one person that had seen through him, and he only because he knew the truth of the situation. Remus had been a confidant of James and Severus from almost the very beginning, back in the last of their school days. And when the werewolf had gone to Severus after that awful night, offering comfort and someone to grieve with, Severus had turned on him. Had spit hateful words in his friend's face and accused him of not saving Lily and James. Severus had slipped a frozen mask over his pain and he left Remus in a state of desolate confusion.  
  
For years Severus had been successful in denying his unresolved grief. No one had noticed anything beyond the frozen mask that was his constant companion. Even as he had stood, year after year, on the footpath of Privet Drive, staring at No. 4 hoping for some glimpse of the child of his and James's union, he had managed to fool even himself.  
  
But then, he had always been a master of deception. After surviving years as a spy in the Death Eaters' midst, he could be nothing less.  
  
But his talent for self-deception had meant nothing on Harry's first day at Hogwarts. Even though he had known it was coming and had steeled himself against the blow, the moment the doors of the Great Hall had swung open and revealed a miniature replica of James standing there, it had all come crashing back with painful intensity. Every moment with James, every brief moment they had spent together with the infant Harry as a fledgling family, every look, every touch, every word, every emotion was there with crystal clarity in his mind, threatening to spill over his mask. Threatening to endanger his secret and the life of his son.  
  
So he had done the only thing he could. The only thing he would let himself do.  
  
He had taken it out on Harry.  
  
He had taken every desire to hold and cherish his son, every memory and every grief, and turned them back on themselves. Mutated them until they resembled contempt and dislike and hate and aimed them at his son, driving the boy from him. He had deliberately set out to make Harry hate and fear him so that, even if he one day had the courage to tell his son the truth, Harry would reject him out of hand and the secret would be safe, along with the life of the only thing Severus had to remind himself of his beloved husband.  
  
But no matter how hard he had tried, Severus couldn't make the semblance of hate become a reality in his own heart. Every time Harry had flinched at the sound of his voice, a dagger had ripped at his heart. He had pushed the pain into the recesses of his mind, using it to fuel the mask that wore thinner every time Harry brushed with death.  
  
The mask had finally succumbed the afternoon before when Harry had confronted him for the truth. Severus had never felt so relieved. Even though he had never intended for the truth to come to light, once it had a great weight had lifted from Severus's shoulders. In its wake were all the issues left over from the deaths of James and Lily and the loss of Harry fourteen years previously, welling up into his mind and refusing to be ignored any longer. But even they had been overshadowed by the all- consuming joy that came with the thought that finally, *finally* he would once again be able to embrace his son. That joy had dimmed dramatically when Harry had turned and fled the room.  
  
Severus had cried that night. The first time in fourteen years. It had been a catharsis, the beginning of the grieving process that should have run its course years ago. He had raged at James for leaving him. He had raged at himself for failing his family. He had raged at Voldemort for taking his family from him. He had raged at the Fates for allowing it all to happen.  
  
He allowed himself, at long last, to come to terms with the loss of his family.  
  
The morning had found him feeling freer than he had in almost a decade and a half. The only thing left to him now was to facilitate reconciliation between himself and his son. He only hoped Harry could forgive him all he had put the child through. He had never had the chance to be a father and didn't believe he would be a particularly good one. All he did know was that he *wanted* to be Harry's.  
  
All he could do was try his best and hope.  
  
Severus hobbled to a halt in front of the statue guarding the entrance to his son's room. Unusually for Hogwarts, it depicted a muggle saint, Saint Anthony, patron saint of lost things and Severus had to admire the irony of it.  
  
In the entrance hall, Severus heard the grandfather clock strike the quarter hour. He stiffened his resolve and whispered the password Harry's friends had been convinced to divulge.  
  
'Prongs,' a wistful smile tugged at Severus's lips as he murmured his late husband's pseudonym. He slipped behind the shifting statue and entered the room.  
  
Harry lay lost in the middle of his bed, curled on his side, one hand twitching one his pillow beside his mouth. Dry tracks of tears marred his pale cheeks and his lips turned subtly down. His ebony hair lay in familiar disarray on the pillow and sleeping, the boy looked altogether too vulnerable. Severus was reminded - as he was every time he looked at his son - of James. In the repose of sleep, James's face had always retained a child-like innocence and vulnerability as Harry's did now.  
  
Severus released his burden onto the foot of the bed, careful not disturb the sleeping boy. Leaning heavily on the cane, he moved to the head of the bed. He stood for the longest time, staring down at Harry. Not since Harry had been a babe in arms had Severus been able to indulge himself in simply looking his fill at his son.  
  
Harry trembled and gasped in his sleep and a lock of hair drifted across his face. Automatically, Severus reached a hand to brush it back. His hand hovered a fraction of an inch from completing the action then drew back.  
  
Severus turned to leave. He never made it further than the armchair in the corner. A relieved sigh slipped his lips as the weight was taken from his still healing legs, but Severus paid them no mind. He was watching his son sleep.  
  
He intended to stay only a moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was aware of three things the moment he awoke.  
  
One. Severus Snape was his father: In the hours since discovering this, Harry had thought of nothing else. He still had no idea what to make of it. He wasn't sure how to proceed with the man who had ignored him for fourteen years. Intellectually, he knew he owed Snape a chance to explain, but so often the intellect was overpowered by the heart and Harry's heart was still undecided.  
  
Two. It was his birthday: For the first time in his life, he would be able to celebrate this day with his friends. The closest he had ever come to sharing this day with someone he cared for was the birthday he had meet Hagrid, but this year there would Ron and Hermione and Remus and Dumbledore and.... his father.  
  
Three: There was an unfamiliar weight at the end of his bed.  
  
Harry prodded it with his toe. It shifted. There was a sliding sound and something fell onto his foot. Harry's eyes popped open and he stared at the culprit.  
  
Piled haphazardly on the end of his bed was an odd assortment of packages and boxes, all brightly wrapped, all tagged. Harry sat up and pulled one to him, reading the tag. It said: "To my dearest Harry, on your fifth birthday. Your father, Severus."  
  
Harry dropped the oddly shaped parcel in his lap and reached for another. The tag on this one read: "Harry, On the occasion of your tenth birthday. Your Father."  
  
Harry quickly snatched up every present in the pile. They were all addressed similarly. There was one for every year of his life. Every birthday he had ever had, there was a present from Severus for.  
  
The last present Harry picked up was the smallest. It was a box wrapped in green and gold paper, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. The tag on this one read differently: "To our son Harry. In celebration of your fifteenth year. Your fathers, James and Severus."  
  
Harry's hand weren't particularly steady as he pulled back the paper. The box within was a black velvet jeweller's box. Harry snapped open the lid and gasped. Lying in the gold satin of the interior was a simple silver signet ring. The face was an exact replica of Harry's wizard-mark.  
  
Harry plucked the ring from the box and slid it onto his right ring finger. The metal warmed and contracted until it was a perfect fit. For long moment, Harry just looked at the ring on his finger.  
  
Harry turned back to the fifteen years' worth of birthday presents still waiting to be opened. He retrieved the first one he had picked up from his lap; the one for his fifth birthday. It was about as long as his arm and oddly shaped.  
  
Harry began to unwind the paper. As he reached the last layer, a toy broom tumbled out into his lap. He picked it up again and caressed its handle. Tears sprung to his eyes.  
  
It was at that moment that a voice spoke from the shadowed armchair in the corner.  
  
'James bought that when he first found out I was pregnant.'  
  
Harry started harshly. He hadn't realised until that moment that he wasn't alone. His eyes sought out the figure in the chair and connected with Snape's dark gaze as the man sat forward.  
  
'He refused to listen when Lily and I tried to tell him you wouldn't be able to use it until you were at least four.'  
  
Harry looked down at the broom again and ran his hand down the length of it. He didn't know what to say. He was grateful when Snape didn't say anything more, just sat there waiting for Harry to make the next move. Like some hopelessly complicated game of chess. Harry wanted to laugh; he had never been any good at chess.  
  
There were so many questions that were waiting to be asked and explanations that needed to be made. Harry simply didn't know where to start.... Or did he? There was one question that had been burning in the back of Harry's mind since he had found out the truth. Never looking up, he voiced it.  
  
'Who was Lily?'  
  
Severus blinked. He had been expecting questions from his son, but he hadn't thought he'd start with that one. He didn't pretend to misunderstand what Harry was asking though.  
  
'She was my half-sister.'  
  
Harry's head jerked as though to look up, but then the movement stilled and he was staring intently at the toy broom's bristles. Severus could tell by the set of his shoulders that he was listening.  
  
'Lily was my closest friend in our school years. When we found out we were siblings, she were delighted... Her mother was a muggle. We had the same father,' Severus smiled fondly at the memory of his own father, 'He was so pleased that we got along.'  
  
Something Remus had said in the Quidditch stands days ago came back to Harry, 'I was named for him?'  
  
Severus started, 'How did you..?' he thought the better of the question, 'Yes. James and I decided to name you after him.'  
  
Harry gestured towards his face, 'My eyes?'  
  
Severus realised then that Harry was only asking safe questions, none directly related to the relationship between his parents. He wasn't ready to think about that yet. Severus was only to happy to answer any question his son felt like asking. At least the boy was talking to him.  
  
'When I was a child, I used to wish I had those eyes. You and Lily got them from your great-grandmother, an Irish witch.'  
  
Harry nodded his head. Suddenly, he felt a little more like himself again. A piece of the puzzle that was his identity had snapped home. While Lily had not been his *mother*, she *was* his aunt. He still had some claim on her.  
  
Harry darted a shy smile at the man in the armchair, never quite meeting the eyes. He selected another present from the pile before him. Severus stood, stretched and plucked the cane from were it lay against the wall. He stood looking down at his son for a moment.  
  
'I'll let you finish opening your presents in private.'  
  
Harry nodded but didn't look up again. He was intent on the four- dimensional magic puzzle that had been a gift for his ninth birthday. Severus's lips twitched minutely upward. James had never been so intent on anything. In this small way, Harry took after Severus himself.  
  
He turned to leave. Just as he reached the door, he turned back. Harry was reaching for a flat box that Severus recalled held an heirloom wizarding chess-set for his fourteenth.  
  
'Happy birthday, Harry.'  
  
Harry looked up. A bright smile, a carbon copy of James's, flitted across his lips.  
  
'Thanks...' He whispered.  
  
Severus smiled slightly at him and stepped through the door.  
  
Clutching the half-unwrapped present in his hands, Harry watched Severus leave the room. Only when the door had swung fully shut behind him and several heartbeats had passed did Harry finish his sentence, '....Dad.'  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Did Sev slip OOC? I think he may have a little at the end there.  
  
I wasn't ready for their deep-and-meaningful. Quite frankly, I don't think they were either.  
  
I'm thinking my Muses need a severe talking to.... 


	10. Chapter Ten: How to find the words to ex...

AN: this is by far and away my longest chapter yet. But there was no way to make it any shorter. Here within you will find the long awaited explanation.  
  
On to my reviewers:  
  
della luna: My Muses came through! *mutters* kept me up half the night, but they came through!  
  
Elektra Joradees Gamblin: argh! I just realised I haven't changed my summary yet! Will do. I have a sneaking suspicion that Sev may be ooc again in the this chapter, but it was so hard to keep him in....  
  
Z: Lily had to be explained at some point. ^_~ I don't know about the Severus and James story, but I'm already considering a sequel....  
  
SilverWolf: one of my most loyal reviewers! My Muses were grumpy at me.... I had to bribe them to get them to help me. Erm, Sev isn't totally grieved- out, but he's such a closed person anyway that it would be hard to tell....  
  
Lee Lee Potter: another great reviewer! Only quibble with you, Lee, is that you don't have any stories for me to read... *pouts* XD *swipes sweating brow* Thank gods I'm not moving too slowly.  
  
SilverMoon: another loyal reviewer. There's a little more on Harry's b'day. ^_^  
  
Mikee: I take it you like my twist. = P thanx I'm still very proud of that  
  
aniwda: I'ma writing. I love hearing people say they like my twist  
  
Elendil Snape: re: chapter 7. erm, what happened there? Must go back and check. Oh! Harry figured out something! I like putting that chap together.  
  
Myrddin Ambrosius: You've been looking for a fic like mine? Oh wow. *stoked stoked stoked* Although, I must say I'm kinda disappointed that you guessed. But congrats for picking up on the first clue! Well, Sev has begun his explanation, let's see where they take it....  
  
Erm.... there were some no-name review in there too. Please give me some name to go by, people, so I can thank you! Are you all the same person? I'm not sure I understand all your comments though. Thanks for reviewing any way.  
  
You have my permission to read the chapter now....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: How to find the words to explain it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
That afternoon, Harry had his first ever birthday party. It was only a small one, just Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfery, Dobby the house-elf and, lurking at the edges, Severus. But then, Harry had never had a party of any sort before, and wouldn't have cared if only two other people were there. It would have been one more than he'd ever had to share his birthday with. He just regretted Hagrid couldn't be here to share this one as well.  
  
Under the zealous direction of Dobby, the house-elves had out-done themselves for the occasion. Harry had tried to invite them to join in, but, with the notable exception of Dobby himself, they had been too shy.  
  
The only thing Harry could see that could possibly be better about this party was if it had come three days earlier. Dobby was oblivious to the underlying tension, grinning broadly at everybody and repeatedly wishing Harry 'a very wonderful fifteenthith birthday from Dobby, sir!'  
  
Remus and Dumbledore seemed to be in cahoots, both seemingly completely ignorant of any discomfort, both merrily wishing Harry the best of days. Madam Pomfery didn't ignore the situation, but neither did she comment on it.  
  
Ron and Hermione were the worst. They couldn't seem to talk to Harry without darting a glance at Professor Snape every two seconds. More than once Ron had opened his mouth to say something, only to be elbowed in the side by Hermione. At first it had been rather amusing, but after about the seventh time, it became wearing. Harry almost wished they'd say something so it would be out of the way. He knew Hermione's curiosity must be eating her alive. Even if she was the one most often urging caution, she was always the last to admit defeat when the three of them were looking for the answer to some new mystery.  
  
The whole situation with Harry's odd family would be right up her alley. Ron just wanted to know what was going on. Well, they'd just have to wait until Harry had a better idea of that himself. He wasn't about to offer any information to them at the moment.  
  
When the group sat down to Harry's birthday lunch, Harry found himself sitting between Remus and Ron. Severus was sitting obliquely opposite him, across from Ron. Harry wasn't particularly pleased with this arrangement. Ron was starting to annoy him with all the covert glances between himself and Snape and Harry still wanted to be mad at Remus for not telling him.  
  
But it was hard to stay mad at the werewolf, and Dumbledore had had a point when he'd said that only James or Severus had had right to tell Harry of his parentage. Harry was even further distracted when the table filled with food.  
  
The table groaned under the weight of dozens of dishes and desserts. All Harry's favourites were there: steak and kidney pie, lamb shanks, saffron rice and chicken curry, roast beef and Yorkshire pudding. And the desserts: spotted dick, strawberry shortcake, bread-and-butter pudding, pavlova topped with whipped cream. And that was just to name a few of the delectable things on the table.  
  
The crowning glory sat in the exact middle of the table, just in front of Harry. The house-elves had created a three-tier Black Forest cake and iced it in melted chocolate, then drizzled more cherry filling across the top and down the sides. On the platter about the base was an assortment of chocolate truffles. The whole concoction left Harry wishing he could skip straight to dessert.  
  
As everybody helped themselves, Remus leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear:  
  
'Ten to one the first thing Severus eats is one of the truffles.'  
  
Harry twisted his head about and looked at his professor oddly, 'Why?'  
  
Remus winked, 'Your father loves them. He has a particular sweet tooth for the things. Watch.'  
  
Remus directed Harry's attention back to his father in time to see the man superstitiously plucking several of the chocolate delicacies from the cake's platter. Harry gaped at him and Remus snickered at his side.  
  
A truffle was already on the way to his lips when Severus glanced up. Harry and Remus were staring directly at him and smirking. He glanced down at the chocolate in his hand and immediately knew what Remus had told Harry. He glared at the still smirking pair and deliberately put the truffle aside, reaching instead for the pork spare ribs.  
  
Harry and Remus laughed outright then and Ron glanced inquiringly at them, while Severus glared at them over his mug of butterbeer.  
  
When the last of the group had eaten their fill, the table cleared, leaving the cake sitting in the middle. It filled again moments later with presents. Harry, with a broad grin on his face, was reaching for one to open when Hermione grabbed his right hand. Harry started, then realised she was looking at his ring.  
  
'I've never seen this before, Harry. What's on the face?'  
  
Harry didn't even try to reclaim his hand, 'My wizard-mark.'  
  
Hermione tilted his hand to get a better look at the ring, 'Really? I want to see the mark later, okay?' she released his hand, 'But where'd you get the ring from, Harry?'  
  
Harry was oblivious to the attention of the rest of the table as he answered, 'It was a birthday present from my fathers.'  
  
Harry selected a present from the pile and began to read the tag aloud.  
  
'It says "To Harry, Happy birthday. From Re-" ' Harry looked up at that point and realised everyone was staring at him and he had no idea why.  
  
'What?'  
  
They all blinked in unison. Beside Harry, Remus shook himself.  
  
'You're opening my present? I hope you like it.'  
  
It was "The Animagus Self" - a book on animagi and becoming one. Harry thanked Remus profusely, who smiled and winked. Settling the book safely in his lap, Harry moved on to the next gift.  
  
The opened gifts began to pile up in front of him: "The Definitive Album of Seekers: the greatest players of the last millennium" from Hermione. Mismatched woollen socks from Dobby. He laughed when he opened Sirius's present: a set of three miniature figurines, a wolf, a dog and a stag, curled up together in the bottom of the box. The dog licked his fingers and the stag butted at his thumb.  
  
The second-to-last box was heavy, so heavy Harry almost dropped it when he tried to pick it up. Instead, he opted for sliding across the table towards him. He pulled off the ribbon and lifted off the lid. He leant forward over the box to look in. Harry gasped.  
  
Sitting in the box was a blue-gray stone basin, etched around the edges with runes. In the bottom swirled a bright whiteish silver fluid. It was a pensieve. There was a note tucked beside it in the box. Harry pulled it out and opened it.  
  
"Harry (it read)  
  
I've siphoned off several of my own memories of my times with James and Lily for you to view. Otherwise, this pensieve is for you to use any way you see fit.  
  
- Severus"  
  
His expression was neutral when he looked up. When he met Severus's eyes, the Potions Master's face was equally blank. After locking eyes for a long moment, Harry allowed a small smile to flit about the corners of his mouth. Severus nodded minutely in reply and Harry turned to the final parcel.  
  
The Weasley twins had, predicably, sent him an assortment of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, including Canary Creams and Ton Tongue Toffee among other, newer developments.  
  
Once the last of the presents had been opened and the birthday cake sliced and doled out, the group began to disperse. As Harry made to leave the table, a piece of cake in one hand, Ron leant in and said for his ears alone, 'You called him your father, you know, before.'  
  
Harry shot his best friend a startled glance, then his eyes unfocused as he remembered. That was why everybody had been staring at him oddly when he'd looked up from Remus's present. He'd told Hermione the ring was a present from his *fathers*, plural. And he hadn't even noticed.... He shivered.  
  
Hermione accosted Harry and Ron as they moved clear of the table. Latching onto Harry's elbow she dragged him further from the adults, Ron only too willing to follow. Harry almost groaned. So they were finally going to ask him about it all. He didn't know if he was relieved that he'd have someone to share it all with, or annoyed at them for being so nosy.  
  
But then, he had screamed his accusations at Professor Snape right in front of them. He supposed that might give them *some* right to an explanation....  
  
They'd made it to the entrance hall before Hermione released Harry's arm. Harry found himself faced with his two best friends standing shoulder-to- shoulder, determined expressions in their eyes. Suddenly, he was feeling at little nervous. It was kind of scary when these two ganged up on him.  
  
'So...' Harry tried.  
  
Ron crossed his arms and Hermione was standing arms akimbo.  
  
'I guess you wanted to talk to me about something,' Harry picked at the slice of Black Forest cake he was still holding.  
  
'Is Snape really your father, Harry?' Ron was the first to broach the subject.  
  
Harry gave a dry laugh, 'You have to ask? You were there. You heard what he said.'  
  
'Yes, but...'  
  
'Yes, but nothing. He's my father and so was James, if you can believe that.' Harry was still having trouble accepting that fact himself, no matter his slip of the tongue earlier.  
  
'How did you figure it out Harry?' That was Hermione, always wanting to know the whys and wherefores of any situation.  
  
Harry sighed and seated himself on the bench against the wall. Hermione sat beside him and Ron slid down the wall to sit on the floor at his other side.  
  
'It was a combination of things really,' Harry held out his hand in front of him, 'Remus said I "had hands like my father's",' the hand dropped again, 'And you know that photo Snape handed me?'  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded. They'd seen Snape give Harry the photo, but they didn't know what was on it.  
  
'It was a photo of Snape holding me as a baby. I saw that photo days ago when Snape first woke up, but I only realised on Thursday that that baby had my eyes.  
  
'Then there was that whole blood-magic thing. It certainly explains why I could give him blood if I'm his son.'  
  
A hand drifted to his shoulder and he rubbed at the mark he knew was the beneath the shirt.  
  
'But the thing that made it all come together was the wizard-mark. I've seen Sna- my f-,' Harry couldn't decide how to refer to the man. He gestured vaguely instead and continued, 'It's on the inside of his right wrist. It's got the same quill as mine. Then, on Thursday afternoon... You know that book of yours I was reading, 'Mione? Just before I took off?'  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
'It was talking about the wizard-marks being hereditary. Then there was this list of the marks common to each bloodline. There was nothing beside Potter, but... Next to Snape was the quill-mark.  
  
'It all kind of just clicked. Then, of course, there was what the -' Harry stopped. He had been about to tell his friends of the Sorting Hat considering him for Slytherin House his first day. Fortunately, neither of them noticed his slip. They were too busy thinking about his story.  
  
Ron pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.  
  
'But what about your Mum,' he flushed, 'I - I mean Lily.'  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably. Now they were getting to things Harry himself didn't know yet. He knew that Lily was his half-aunt, but he didn't know why she'd been covering for his parents.  
  
'Umm. She was my aunt....'  
  
Hermione and Ron goggled at him. Harry could feel his cheeks start to burn for some reason.  
  
'Umm, yeah, she was -'  
  
A dark voice above the three interrupted Harry's words.  
  
'Harry,' they all looked up. Ron scrambled to his feet and dusted off his robes while Hermione and Harry straightened on the bench.  
  
As silently as always, Professor Snape had swept up to them at some point in their conversation. He was holding Harry's new pensieve and staring impassively down at the Gyrffindors. Harry cleared his throat and stood.  
  
'You and I have some unfinished business,' Severus winced inwardly. He hadn't meant that to sound so... dire. He was almost ridculously relieved when Harry didn't blanch, just nodded and stepped after him as he turned toward the dungeons, and his rooms.  
  
Harry handed Hermione his mutilated slice of birthday cake and headed down the corridor after the disappearing professor. When he glanced back just before turning the corner, his two friends were staring apprehensively after him. He darted them a small smile of reassurance, then hurried after Severus.  
  
He had just caught up with the man when he halted before a landscape painting not far from the Potions classroom. Harry eyed the painting curiously. It depicted a dismal mountain-scape and Harry could see no visible subject to receive the password. That was until he realised that the tree in the foreground of the painting had a face.  
  
Severus shifted the weight of the pensieve in his arms and smirked at Harry as he uttered the password.  
  
'Prongs.'  
  
Harry started and stated up at the man that was his father.  
  
Severus answered the unvoiced question he read in Harry's face, 'That has been my password at least once a year since you arrived at Hogwarts. It is purely coincidence that you should choose it at the same time,' a thoughtful expression flitted across Severus's face, 'Or.... Perhaps not.'  
  
He pushed the painting clear as it clicked open and ushered Harry into his rooms. He had to sidestep to avoid colliding with the boy when he followed him in. Harry had stopped dead just across the threshold and was staring around him in surprise.  
  
'It's not green!' he exclaimed.  
  
Severus snorted.  
  
'Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a great fan of the colour green.'  
  
Harry flushed but didn't turn his eyes from his perusal of the room he found himself in. The walls weren't bare stone like the dungeon classroom; they were plastered in a deep-blue gray, echoing the slate of the floor. Several wall-tapestries in warm autumn colours offset the coldness of the effect.  
  
Toward the back of the room stood a stately old mahogany wood desk, littered with various scrolls and tomes. Bookcases standing between the tapestries were cluttered with a wide variety of objects besides the vast collection of books. Strange looking potions bottles stood shoulder to shoulder with statuettes of ancient Egyptian and Greek gods, whilst a golden snitch canted to one side where it lay against a perfectly persevered skeleton of a bat.  
  
On the wall perpendicular to the desk was a large hearth. Here was the only sign that the occupant of these rooms was actually a Slytherin: incredibly life-like twin snakes wound their way up the mantle posts. Before the hearth lay a plush rug the colour of burnt amber. Two wingback chairs upholstered in deep blue brocade faced the hearth over the rug: one showing signs of frequent use, the other only lightly scuffed.  
  
The wall above the hearth was blank, which was something rarely seen. The mantle piece was nearly empty as well. At one end sat a silver tray holding several tumblers and a crystal decanter of some amber liquid. By the tray was the mantle piece's only other ornament: a small framed photograph.  
  
Harry drew closer to it.  
  
James was holding Harry this time. Harry guessed he must have been around nine months old when this picture was taken. His father had him in a firm grasp and was holding him above his head. They were both laughing. Another person stepped into view and reached to take Harry. It was Lily. Harry held out his tiny arms to her and James handed him over, wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulders instead. The three of them turned to face the photographer. James threw the person a kiss and Harry realised Severus must have taken the picture.  
  
Harry reached out a tentative hand to pick up the photo. He jumped when something hissed at him. The that snake wound about the nearer mantle post had pulled its head from the stone work and was flickering its tongue in Harry's direction.  
  
Harry stepped back hastily and turned away from the hearth. Severus had deposited the pensieve on a small table between the wingback chairs and was watching Harry from beneath hooded eyes. He made no comment on the photograph or the snake, just gestured Harry to the less worn chair.  
  
Harry took the pro-offered seat and Severus sat as well. The silence stretched uncomfortably between them. Neither of them knew what to say or where to start. They still hadn't worked out how to interact with one another as father and son.  
  
'I thought you hated Dad,' Harry suddenly blurted.  
  
Severus stirred. He didn't know whether to be relieved Harry had given him somewhere to start, or to be perturbed that he had started with that particular comment.  
  
'I did,' Severus decided to be as frank as possible with his son, not wishing for any falsehoods to stand between them any longer, 'at first. And especially after he saved my life from Black's childish prank.'  
  
Severus's lip curled in a snarl. Harry realised reluctantly that, while his father's act towards Lupin seemed to be just that, an act, Severus appeared to genuinely hate Sirius.  
  
Severus shook off his dislike for his son's godfather. Now was not the time to dwell on such a thing.  
  
'Lily convinced me to give him a second chance,' Severus smirked at some distant memory, 'she actually locked us in a room once, until we would agree to talk civilly to each other. She'd spelled the door closed and since she was by the far the best of us at Charms, neither James nor I could get the door open.  
  
'Of course, we weren't going to give in and chat amicably until she decided to release us. James was too stubborn for that, and I was just too proud to let my little sister get the better of me,' Severus snorted self- deprecatingly.  
  
'James and I were forced into being reluctant allies. We used sheer power to overcome Lily's spell. In the process the door was reduced to kindling. Lily was mad at us both for thwarting her plan and James and I went straight back to being adversaries. But we were never so malicious to one another after that.'  
  
Harry realised he was sitting forward in his chair, hanging on the visions conjured as Severus recalled the beginning of his relationship with James. Severus was staring beyond the room, beyond the here and now, down the long halls of memory: 'That was at the end of our fifth year.  
  
'Lily had always kept in contact with me over the summer holidays. We'd owl one another. That summer, she began telling me the news she had of James, keeping me up to date on all his activities. James told me later that she had done the same with him, passing on everything I told her, whether he was interested or not.  
  
'Lily should have been in Slytherin; she manipulated us both so masterfully. By the time sixth year began, the enmity James and I went no deeper than the surface. I was... Indifferent to him.  
  
'But Lily couldn't be satisfied with that. She told me once that she wouldn't be happy until "her two favourite men loved each other as much as she loved us".  
  
'She had her work cut out for her,' Severus's eyes focused briefly on Harry, 'I don't think I've ever met a man as stubborn as you father. I didn't exactly make it easy for her, either. I wasn't about to admit that there was a possibility that I had been wrong in my first assessment of James Potter, the Gryffindor Heir.'  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to make of this tale. The professor, always so jealous about guarding his private life, didn't seem to be keeping much, if anything, back. The black eyes trained on Harry were open, when before they had only ever been masked, barring those few slips Harry had witnessed.  
  
'Lily would drag one or the other of us off to meet the other every chance she got. In the end, James and I gave in. We became reluctant allies again, just to prevent Lily forcing us together at every turn. Over time, the relationship developed further. We became.... Friends.'  
  
The obsidian eyes unfocused again, seeing some long lost moment.  
  
'The summer after sixth year, we communicated sporadically. Nothing like the number of owls Lily sent me, but enough. I was actually looking forward to seeing him again when seventh year began, along with Lily, whom I always missed.  
  
'Seventh year began, with Lily, James and I keeping secret rendezvous with one another. Few people even knew Lily and I were friends. *None* but the three of us saw through the masks James and I wore where anyone else could see us.  
  
'Then, a month after school had begun, James and I were waiting for Lily to arrive. We were sitting next to one another, talking about some inane thing. With no warning, James just turned and kissed me.'  
  
Severus stood up, Harry watching his every movement. He moved to the tray on the mantle piece and poured himself a glass of the vintage scotch in the crystal decanter. As much as he would have liked to knock back the entire glass, he constrained himself to just enough to soothe his throat before continuing.  
  
'When James drew back, all I could do was stare at him for a time. I'm sorry to say that when I moved again, it was to leave, hastily. Lily was just arriving as I quit the room. I could her calling out, asking me what was wrong. Then James called out, trying to get me to wait.  
  
'I avoided him for the next month. And Lily as much as she would let me, which wasn't much. I was confused. Not about my sexual preference; I had known I was gay for several years by that point. I'd even allowed myself to acknowledge the fact that I found James attractive.  
  
'I didn't know what James wanted from me. You must understand; I never received affection at home except in return for something. My mother was a cold woman. Every gesture she made was calculated and the consequences weighed with no regard for personal feelings. If she offered any affection, it was sure sign she was after something. She manipulated me from the time I could walk.  
  
'Even my father used me; for all that he was a mild man. My mother dominated him, used him in the same way she used me, and everybody else. He, in his turn, came to me for the affection he never received from his wife. He used me as a buffer between them. I had been so manipulated with affection that I didn't recognise it when it was freely given.'  
  
The tumbler made its way to his lips again, and Severus realised he'd already drunk half the scotch in the glass. Harry was watching him avidly. The story of Severus's parents began to explain the man's cold demeanour.  
  
'It took Lily lecturing me on how to treat her friends, and James cornering me, to convince me that James wanted nothing from me that I wasn't prepared to give.'  
  
Severus sipped at his scotch again, then turned to top it up before continuing.  
  
'It was me that initiated the kiss that time.'  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably. As much as he wanted to hear the story of his parents, he kind of wished Severus would leave out the parts of them being.... intimate. Severus caught the movement and smirked.  
  
'After that, James and I became.... a couple. And still no one knew except Lily. That is, until Lupin decided to follow your father to our rendezvous one day. He entered the room just as I was.... greeting James,' Severus smirked again as Harry fidgeted, 'needless to say, he was shocked to see the two of us together in the first place, let alone in such a manner. I was still wary of him and was all for using a Memory Charm on him, but James and Lily wouldn't agree to it. It seemed his word was good enough for them.  
  
'I must concede, he was as good as his word. He never even told Black - who, by the way, still doesn't know the truth about your parentage.'  
  
Harry wasn't surprised. He was sure Sirius would likely have either disowned him, or tried to kill Snape by now if he knew the truth.  
  
Severus's smirk turned truly evil, 'We must do something about that.'  
  
In that moment, Harry despaired of ever seeing Severus and Sirius stand in the same room without trying to tear one another's throats out.  
  
The tumbler rose to Severus's lips again and Harry wished he could have a drink as well. Just something to distract him slightly, a nervous reaction, a way of relieving the tension. Instead, he knitted his fingers together and each thumb began to battle against the other.  
  
'We graduated. At the time, I believed the next two months to be the worst I would ever experience,' a mirthless laugh, 'Unfortunately, I was wrong.'  
  
Again the tumbler made the trip to Severus's mouth and he took a hefty swallow.  
  
'I didn't see James or Lily once in those two months. I even began to miss Remus. But the loneliness wasn't the worst of it. I only wish it were.  
  
'By that time, my mother was a loyal follower of Voldemort and nothing would do except for her son to follow in her footsteps. I wanted nothing to do with the hypocritical, self-proclaimed Dark Lord. I refused. Or at least, I tried to.  
  
'Some how, my mother had gotten wind of my friendship with Lily. Only Lily, fortunately, and she didn't realise that Lily was actually my half-sister. But she used Lily against me. Threatened to destroy the "filthy mud-blood" as she called Lily if I didn't comply with her wishes and take the Dark Mark.  
  
'I took it. I believed Lily and James would want nothing further to do with me, but I would not let my mother harm Lily.'  
  
Severus drained his tumbler and set it, empty, on the tray. He rested both his hands on the mantle piece and stared down into the empty fire-pit. Harry stared at his back. This man was his father. This man had been hurt much like him as a child.  
  
'I won't bore you with the details of the Death Eater meetings I forced to attend. Suffice it to say it was not something I ever wanted to repeat. Unfortunately, I didn't seem to have a choice in the matter. I stopped owling Lily and James, didn't read any of the messages that were piling up on my desk.  
  
'I successfully avoided them both until Father helped them "ambush" me. He waited until he knew my mother would be absent from the house for a considerable time, then flooed them directly into my room.'  
  
Severus still had his back turned to Harry and his voice was sounding oddly strained as he continued.  
  
'They eventually got the story out of me; they wouldn't leave me alone until I told them. James assured me that they still loved me - that was the first time that he said it. That he loved me.'  
  
Harry could see Severus's knuckles clenching white on the carved stone of the mantle piece. For a time, nothing more was said. Then Severus visibly forced himself to relax and, still without turning, continued.  
  
'James and Lily convinced me to go to Dumbledore for help. *He*,' Severus almost spat this, 'convinced me to turn spy. Young and foolish as I was, I agreed, thinking I could actually prevent the atrocities Voldemort was committing. We both know how wrong I was about that.'  
  
Severus finally turned from the hearth. He didn't look at Harry at all as he resumed his seat and his tale.  
  
'It was all so easy at first. I was too young to attend many of the meetings. For the most part, both Voldemort and Dumbledore left me to my own devices. I spent as much time as I could without raising suspicions with Lily and James, and occasionally Remus. My father was the only one who knew anything of this, and even he didn't know the extent.  
  
'Only the four of us knew James and I were a couple. And there was only the four of us present when James and I were married almost a year later. Remus officiated and Lily bore us witness. James and I had to wear our rings about our necks, layered under concealment charms Lily had set on them.'  
  
Severus pulled at the silver chain about his neck and withdrew a silver ring from within his robes. He slipped the chain over his head and passed it to Harry. Harry took it carefully and stared down at the wide band of silver. Lying in the palm of his hand was the concrete proof that James and Severus had been married, that both men were his fathers. He rolled the ring between his fingers and an inscription on the inside caught his eye: "James and Severus - one heart"  
  
Harry was still staring at it when the chain and ring were plucked out of his hand and he watched as his father slipped the chain about his neck again and carefully tucked the ring out of sight once more.  
  
'A month later, we discovered I was pregnant.'  
  
Harry sat up straight and interrupted for the first time, 'About that....'  
  
'How is it possible?' Severus anticipated the question. He didn't even wait for Harry's affirmative nod to begin the explanation, 'It's easier than one would suppose. Both the wizards must be magically strong and,' Severus's mouth twisted faintly, 'very much in love. There also must be the desire, whether conscious or unconscious, to have a child. Generally, the pregnancy forms in the magically stronger of the two wizards, but it also depends on several other factors such as physical strength, hormonal stability and - I maintain - to some degree, the blood-magic type.'  
  
Severus's hands flared in an imitation of a shrug, 'I was the one who fell pregnant.'  
  
Severus's voice turned grim and an expression more familiar to Harry than any he'd seen this afternoon settled over the Potion Master's face.  
  
'But as happy as James and I were, it posed so many problems and risks.' Harry's expression flickered; only briefly, but Severus saw it and picked up on the reason. He turned sober eyes on Harry, 'Don't think for a moment that we didn't want you. When Lily tentatively suggested we terminate you, I threw her out of the house and James wouldn't talk to her for a week.  
  
'He only forgave her because she was ultimately the one that suggested the solution.' Severus stopped talking and looked expectantly at Harry. It took Harry a moment to understand that Severus was silently asking him if he could figure out what Lily had suggested.  
  
If hadn't been inappropriate under the circumstances, he would have considered snorting. Even in such a discussion, the Professor had found a way to test Harry's intelligence. But Harry had already had all morning to think about this one.  
  
'She suggested that for public appearance, she and James should appear to marry, and then when I was born, I would be passed off as her son?' Harry ended his summary on a questioning note. He relaxed minutely when Severus nodded curtly.  
  
'Very few people knew Lily was my sister and even fewer knew James and I could even tolerate each other. It was, it seemed, the perfect plan. Lily would pose as James's wife and when you were born, you would publicly be known as Lily's child. I would visit covertly, never coming home when there was any chance of my being seen. Lily even found a charm that would transfer all the visible symptoms of my pregnancy onto her.  
  
'I "disappeared" for the nine months of my pregnancy. I had told my mother - who naturally passed it on to Voldemort - that I was travelling to the Continent to research potions. I lived in concealment with James, and Lily, in an apartment near Diagon Alley. They were publicly there; Remus was the only other that knew where I was.'  
  
Harry noted that Severus's face had gone tight, as though he was clenching his jaw.  
  
'Then you were born and for another month you, James and I, and Lily, were the perfect family. I only wished I could have introduced you to my father. Everybody adored you.  
  
'But the time came that I had to leave again. I "returned" from the Continent with the research I had done in my spare time whilst carrying you. I was welcomed back into the fold, at a more senior level among the Death Eaters. My mother was so proud.  
  
'Then, for the first time, my position as a spy paid off and I wished to god it hadn't. The first piece of useful intelligence I gleaned for Dumbledore was Voldemort's intention to do away with James, Lily and you.'  
  
Resting on the chair's arms, Severus's hands had curled into claws. Harry shivered. Severus's voice was low and ominous when he spoke again.  
  
'I wanted to kill Voldemort with my bare hands.'  
  
The fingers curled into fists, which trembled on the armrests.  
  
'All I could do was feign dispassion and report my findings to Dumbledore, hoping he would find a way to protect my family.  
  
'Lily and James left London and moved to Godric's Hollow. For a few short months, that house there became our home. I could still only visit infrequently and you grew so much each time I was away.  
  
'Then Dumbledore suggested James and Lily use the Fidelus Charm to hide their location, suggested that he be their secret-keeper. I was away on a mission at the time. I only got the owl in time to see you all one more time before the charm was cast.  
  
'They chose Black to be their secret-keeper. I know he was James's best friend, but I didn't like him. By that stage, James and Lily suspected that someone close to them was working against them, feeding information to Voldemort.  
  
'I returned to Godric's Hollow and stayed with you all as long as I could. But the charm had to be cast and I had to leave on another mission.'  
  
The silence hung heavy over the room and Harry's hands were trembling now. Severus was staring resolutely away from Harry; his eyes fixed on some object on the shelves. Harry started when Severus spoke again, unexpectedly.  
  
'Black must have convinced them to change secret-keepers at the last moment, after I'd left already.'  
  
The silence was heavier this time. Harry felt like jumping up and running from the room, fleeing from what he knew was coming next. He wrapped his arms tight about his middle.  
  
'Two weeks later, the Dark Mark flared painfully on my arm, and then faded away to almost nothing. I had an awful premonition. I returned to Godric's Hollow as quickly as I could.'  
  
Harry saw a solitary tear seep from the corner of his father's fathomless eyes.  
  
'There was nothing there when I arrived. No sign of whom had lived in that house, or even that it had been a house that had stood there. All that remained was a pile of rapidly cooling rubble. James and Lily were gone, no remains left. At the time I thought you had been killed as well.'  
  
No more tears fell from Severus's eyes, but the pain he still felt was visible in every line of his body. Harry's own tears were running down his cheeks as he recalled the cries the dementors had dragged from his memory; the final moments of his father and - he now knew - his aunt. He slipped a cold hand under the frame of his glasses and brushed the tears from his lashes.  
  
'I would have been sick with relief when I found out you'd survived if I had let myself feel anything at all. I closed off all emotion that day. When Remus came to see me, I gave him the cold shoulder. I blamed him for not saving James and Lily almost as much as I blamed myself.'  
  
Severus lapsed into silence, staring blankly at the wall, trying to repress once more the memories he had deliberately stirred up for his son's benefit.  
  
Harry's tears dried on his cheeks. The story explained a lot, but not enough. There was still another question Severus hadn't answered; one that mattered to Harry almost more than any other.  
  
'Why did you leave me at the Dursleys?'  
  
Severus actually winced at that question.  
  
'You were safer there in the immediate aftermath. There were still Death Eaters around that would have done anything to kill you.  
  
'I had been brought in for questioning over my Death Eater activities. It took all Dumbledore's influence just to get me pardoned, Harry. They never would have let me take you anyway. What would it look like: Me, a highly suspect former Death Eater trying to claim the Boy Who Lived as my own son?' Severus laughed harshly, 'That would have landed me in Azkaban for sure.'  
  
Harry shivered, 'But what about after? When it had all died down a little?'  
  
Severus turned to look at his son, appraising him. He had decided earlier to give the boy the truth. He didn't suppose he could stop now.  
  
'I was afraid, Harry. Afraid of so many things. I was afraid I couldn't be a good father to you without James, or even Lily, there to help me. I was afraid you would hate me. I was afraid that some misguided fool of a Death Eater might try to kill you.  
  
'But mostly I was afraid that they would take you away from me if I tried to claim you. I decided it would be easier never to have you, then to have you for a short time, then see you taken away.'  
  
Severus turned away again, 'It was extremely selfish and cowardly of me. But it is in the past and cannot be changed. All I can ask is that one day you will forgive me.'  
  
Harry nodded, though Severus didn't see.  
  
But still, one more issue stood between them. One that needed to be resolved before Harry could truly begin to accept this man as his father.  
  
'Why did you treat me so badly when I finally arrived at Hogwarts?' his voice trembled on the last words and Harry suddenly wished he could take the question back and remain forever ignorant of the answer.  
  
It was too late. Severus was turning back to him, looking him in the eye.  
  
'Because it was easier.'  
  
Harry blanched and Severus sighed and rubbed the side of one hand against the palm of the other.  
  
'Because I didn't want to care about you. It didn't work. I still cared about you. When Dumbledore gave you that *damn* cloak of James's, I wanted to strangle him. It made keeping track of you so much harder.  
  
'Every time I yelled at you, I was twisting every good emotion and memory and using the pain to lash out at you. I couldn't let you get close. There was always the possibility that I would slip and the truth would come out and you would be in even more danger than before.'  
  
Severus stood to pace back to the mantle. He poured himself another finger of scotch and sipped at it.  
  
'In your third year, Remus began pressuring me to tell you the truth. I - reacted badly,' Harry snorted, and Severus smirked into his tumbler, 'an understatement, I know. But I believed revealing the truth would put you in the path of further danger and that was something I would not condone, not under any circumstances.'  
  
Harry nodded, not knowing what else to do. Severus knocked back the last of his scotch and returned the tumbler to the tray. He moved back to his wingback chair and.... slouched.... into its welcoming arms. He didn't know what to say now, either.  
  
So they sat both in silence, both turning over and over the day's conversation.  
  
Harry was staring at Severus's profile, trying to see himself in that face. Everybody was right. He *did* resemble James more than Severus. But Harry decided that he *would* like to be able to look at Severus Snape and say 'See that man? He is my father. I take after him in these ways....'  
  
One day. But not yet. It was too soon, too new and raw. Harry couldn't quite bring himself to forgive this man all the pain he had caused him just yet. But over time...  
  
It would be hard, and they would both have to work at it, but Harry believed - hoped really - that eventually they could interact as father and son.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: it just occurred to me. I could almost leave it here. But I'm not that mean. Besides, there are still too many loose ends that need tying up. I hope you all appreciate the effort that went into this chapter... I started writing from the presents on at 5:30 this afternoon. It's now - hang on, let me just check - 1:20 in the morning! Make that yesterday afternoon.  
  
I did my best to keep Sev in character. I know its not perfect, but I think I did pretty okay. What do you think?  
  
Before anyone comments on it, the pensieve memories will feature in the next chapter.  
  
I'm going to bed. Ooo.... mustn't forget to thank my Muses for coming through so well for me tonight.... Night, night, loyal readers.  
  
ermm.... Do they have pavlova in Britain? I wouldn't know. Or is that Peach Melba I'm thinking of? Oh well.  
  
Erm. about not telling you what the rest of the presents were (like the one from RON) I'm a hopeless git and I couldn't think of anything original. The ones I *did* get took me long enough. *throws up her hands* O, woe is me! *grins maniacally*  
  
And I know, I took the easy way out with the explanation of the actual pregnancy. But if you want the story soon, you have to expect a few sacrifices. That was one of them.  
  
Okay I know I stuffed up the whole Godric's Hollow thing, but it had to be done, or else it wouldn't fit in with something I said earlier. Also, forgive me if the time frame between the casting of the Charm and Voldie's attack is off. I don't know the correct one, I made it up. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Visions of a time lost f...

AN: a ~ (tilda) at the beginning of a paragraph or line denotes memories from the pensieve since I can't figure out how to get italics to work for me.  
  
Ah! My reviewers!  
  
Elektra Joradees Gamblin: Elektra! Good to see you again! Erm, not that you were ever missing.... I never thought of that present. I blame it on the rush to get the story out there. =P  
  
Lee Lee Potter: Ooo! A story! Must go and find it. And hurry up with and blind!Harry one, okay?  
  
No-name: Erm, thank you. For some strange reason you make me think of my cousin....  
  
SilverWolf: I'm always nice to my Muses! *cough*cough* =D And who could resist Sev in any form?  
  
Blank blank blank underscore blank: Sev and James aren't my favourite combination. I'm sorry that you feel that way about slash, but I'm glad I managed to hold you until the 10th chapter. Who knows, you might even keep on coming back until the end.... I'm glad you reviewed regardless of your personal sentiments  
  
rosie: Yeah, I was getting sick of all the Sev/Lily as Harry's parents fics, so voila. There's no great significance with the dagger of Harry's mark. More a curiosity than anything. All is explained in this chap. As for Sev spying, I haven't quite figured that out yet, but you'll be the first to know.... figuratively speaking  
  
Tantz: nice to see you back! I never like waiting for chapters, so I try not to be a hypocrite and keep others waiting. Whew! I'm glad I managed to get Sev in something resembling his character  
  
linds: new reader? Welcome! I reckon Harry, being the good-natured boy he is, would do is best, so that's what I made him do....  
  
Azaelian: a glowing review! *blushes furiously* Thank you. My imagination is warped and my Muses contrary. Sometimes they're helpful. But more often, their not *pulls out her bomby-knocker and threatens her slack-arse Muses*  
  
Z: I never like reading a story in dribs and drabs either, but I'm glad you came back for more. About that back story: it might take me a while, but the idea's certainly got its claws into me.  
  
Azaelian (again): yes, that was the ubiquitous explanation chapter. Over and done with finally. Thanks for being frank about Sev being ooc. I knew he was, but there wasn't really much I could do about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Visions of a time lost forever  
  
  
  
  
  
The silence was deafening, the stillness paralysing.  
  
Harry and Severus were sitting in the blue brocade wingback chairs before the hearth in the Potion Master's rooms, staring in opposite directions.  
  
The stillness of Severus was to be expected; he was naturally a self- contained man. He made no movement that didn't have a pre-determined purpose. But where his muscles were usually in a semblance of relaxation, this evening they were taut, ready for sudden action, waiting for a blow to land from some unknown direction.  
  
His black eyes were half lidded as they stared into the ether, fixed on some imaginary point in the air. He was laying old and painful memories to rest. Or at least trying to. But with the same perversity that led one to continuously test a sore tooth to insure it still hurt, he kept reviewing the images and moments in his mind, forcing himself to stare the pain in the eyes. He was waiting for that final straw that would break the back of his resolve and loose his turbulent emotions to the public's eye.  
  
Stillness in Harry, however, was unnatural. The Gryffindor Seeker usually exhibited some sign of movement, of awareness; a finger would twitch, the eyes flicker from one point to another, every now and then a leg would adjust to a more comfortable position. So to see the young man absolutely immobile was uncanny.  
  
His normally bright green eyes were glazed over with a myriad of thoughts, memories and emotions as he stared fixedly at a wall-tapestry, completely without seeing the complex patterns woven in greens and yellows.  
  
A clock chimed the fifth hour of the evening from its position on the bookshelf. Harry jumped and blinked owlishly. He abruptly recalled where he was and in whose company he sat. The green eyes sought out the other man. Harry stared at the professor from beneath his lashes. The man was impassive. It irked Harry that he seemed impervious to the sting of the emotions that lingered in the air.  
  
Harry's teeth clenched. However much he would like it to be otherwise, there was still a ways to go before Harry could forgive all the hurt that had been dealt him over the years. Harry's eyes trailed down to the long- fingered hands Severus had steepled beneath his chin. Harry stared down at his own hands spread now over his thigh.  
  
That was enough reason to try wasn't it? No matter what Harry had believed Snape to be to him until two days ago, the fact that they were blood deserved a chance, right? Harry sighed. Even if he truly believed Snape didn't deserve a chance, Harry owed it to himself. All he'd ever wanted was a family, someone that he could call his no matter what happened.  
  
He would be a fool to turn his back on his father simply because he couldn't forgive a façade. He would be denying himself the only thing he had ever truly wanted out of sheer spite. Harry liked to flatter himself he wasn't such a fool to do that. But....  
  
.... Not just yet. Harry needed more time first. Time to think. And he couldn't do it sitting not two paces from the embodiment of his emotional dilemma.  
  
Decisively, Harry stood. His sudden movement attracted the other's glance and Harry found himself staring into Severus's gaze. Harry knew their eyes were talking to each other, but he had no idea what was being said. The meaning seemed to distil directly into his sub-conscience, bypassing his waking mind altogether.  
  
Severus nodded his head soberly and Harry turned away. He understood what had been said, now.  
  
Silently, Harry had communicated his desire to work at the relationship, but also the fact he required time before he could make any attempt at reconciliation. Severus had understood and, without saying a word, told Harry he would give him the time he needed and, when Harry was ready, he would be waiting. With one nod, he had conveyed to Harry that he would be welcome in the dungeon quarters should he wish to visit.  
  
Although Harry didn't look back, he could feel the dark weight of Severus's gaze follow him across the room. It left him just before he slipped from behind the landscape and into the dungeon corridor. Harry risked a glance back as the painting swung closed behind him. His father was staring at the wall again, one hand now wrapped around the ring that had hung concealed from his neck for over fifteen years.  
  
  
  
Harry had been staring at canopy of his bed for almost seven hours now. He knew because he had just heard the distant chiming of a clock as it marked the midnight hour.  
  
It was amazing how many times you could go over the same thoughts in your head and still come to the same conclusions. But then, what was it that American muggle had once said? That insanity was doing the same thing over and over and expecting the different results?  
  
Harry rolled onto his side. What he really needed was something new to add to the mix, some new perspective he hadn't seen the whole situation from before. The obvious answer was to talk to someone. And the obvious someone was Hermione or Ron.  
  
But Harry didn't want to talk to his friends until he had a clearer idea of how he felt. He believed he would simply come away from any conversation with them feeling more muddled then he went in. Ron would, naturally, support him, but all comments would be coloured by his intense dislike for the Potions Master even if he tried to temper it for Harry's sake. Hermione, Harry was convinced, would do one of two things. She would either strip all emotion from the situation and look at the bare facts, or she would ignore the facts and tell Harry to follow his heart. Which wouldn't help in the least, because right now Harry's heart was telling him to go in several different directions and he couldn't follow them all.  
  
Harry supposed he could talk to Professor Dumbledore. The headmaster was always willing to lend an ear. But all Harry would get out of him would be ambiguous snippets of advice that wouldn't make any sense until long after they'd ceased to be of any use to him.  
  
There was, he supposed, always Remus. But Harry quickly rejected that idea. He liked the professor well enough, loved him like another godfather even, and he was a good listener. But he was too closely involved in the whole situation for Harry's comfort right now.  
  
Harry briefly considered sending a letter to Sirius. But he could just see that going over well:  
  
"Dear Sirius, I've just found out that your arch rival was married to Dad and is, in fact, my father. I was wondering what you think I should do?"  
  
All that would gain Harry was a murdered father and, quite likely, no godfather either. It would probably take many long hours and strong restraints to break the news to the animagus.  
  
What Harry really needed right now was to talk to Hagrid. Harry distracted himself briefly by imagining how the encounter would go: Harry's first real friend would invite him down to the hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He would make tea and offer Harry something to eat, which Harry would politely refuse. After making small talk about Norbert and the latest addition to Hagrid's menagerie, the half-giant would get to the heart of the matter. He would sit silently, occasionally nodding his great shaggy head as Harry poured out all his worries and fears. When Harry rambled to a close, Hagrid would offer his take on the matter. That view would be sure to be free of any prejudice against Snape and see right to the simplest heart of the situation. Then he would rumble a laugh and begin to recount to Harry some anecdote he remembered of Harry's fathers from when they had attended Hogwarts....  
  
Harry's eyes widened. The pensieve! He had forgotten all about the pensieve he had been given for his birthday! The note had said Severus had siphoned off some of his own memories into it. Surely that would be able to give him some new morsel that might aid him in reaching a resolution.  
  
Then he remembered where it was. He sagged back into his pillows. Harry had left it sitting on the table between the chairs in Severus's quarters. He'd just have to wait until morning to retrieve it. He sighed and flopped over onto his back.  
  
Then he jumped up and hurried to his trunk. Flipping the lid up, he pulled out his invisibility cloak. He decided he wasn't in the mood to wait. All he would do was stare blankly into the night and let the same old thoughts roll about in his head until dawn. He slipped beneath the cloak and disappeared from sight. The trunk closed and a moment later the door opened and shut as the invisible presence departed.  
  
  
  
The grim-looking tree at the front of the mountain-scape glared suspiciously into the empty hall as a voice whispered the password. The painting reluctantly swung outwards and the invisible Harry tiptoed into the room beyond.  
  
A single torch burnt in a wall sconce above the desk. By it's light Harry could see that the room was empty. He breathed a sigh of relief. He directed his gaze away from the closed bedroom door, toward the opposite side of the room, where the pensieve still sat.  
  
A silvery light danced softly on the cold dungeon ceiling above the magical device, casting shadows like half-formed images of the memories within its bowl. Harry glided slowly over to it, careful to make no sound. He stared down at it for a moment, wondering what he would see if he were to make use of the pensieve here and now.  
  
Harry shook himself. Here was not the place to find out. He bent down and picked up the stone basin. Carelessly.  
  
Harry's thumbs dipped into the silver-white memories swirling about in the bowl. The surface cleared, showing another room, seemingly empty. The invisibility cloak slid unnoticed from Harry's shoulders.  
  
  
  
Black eyes glittered through the crack of the barely open door of the bedroom as Harry appeared in the middle of the room, the invisibility cloak pooled at his feet, the boy himself canting forward over the pensieve.  
  
  
  
~ When Harry slipped from the dark whirlpool he remembered so well from the previous year, he found himself standing in an almost empty room. He was facing a closed door. The floor and walls were bare. In one corner stood a battered bench and even tattier desk that was missing one leg. The room had no windows, so Harry had no idea where this room was, but it had that distinctive feel he associated with Hogwarts.  
  
~ He was alone in the room. But that wasn't right. He *couldn't* be alone inside someone else's memory. He turned around.  
  
~ Standing directly behind, staring through him at the door was a young boy. Harry decided he was no more than thirteen years old. Since he had black hair and midnight eyes - and there was no one else in the room - Harry quite rightly concluded that this was the young Severus Snape.  
  
~ Harry stepped closer and bent down to examine the boy's face. It was open. Well not totally, but Harry suspected his father had never been particularly open, not even at this age. But it was more open then Harry had ever seen. Harry could read the eyes.  
  
~ Severus was waiting. Rather irritably. His foot began to tap. Suddenly, the door slammed open behind Harry and Severus's face lightened then settled into a habitual scowl. Before Harry could turn to see who had entered to cause such a reaction, he had the singularly odd opportunity to witness someone appear *out* *of* him as the young girl rushed through the spot he stood and flung her arms about Severus's waist.  
  
~ Harry stepped back against the wall to avoid being stepped through again - he wasn't sure he cared for the experience - and watched as his father's memory unfolded.  
  
~ Severus's face and voice were stern when he addressed the girl wrapped about him.  
  
~ 'You're late.'  
  
~ 'You'll never guess what I just found out,' babbled the girl into Severus's robes.  
  
~ Severus set his hands on her shoulders and forcibly broke her limpet-like hold on him. Harry gasped when he saw her face. Harry's own green eyes stared at Severus from beneath a mop of red-gold hair. This could only be the young Lily Evans, Severus's only friend from his early years at Hogwarts.  
  
~ Severus sighed and Harry could see him trying to feign disinterest in the cause of the younger student's excitement.  
  
~ 'What did you discover? That Gryffindorks have a singular lack of anything remotely resembling intelligence?'  
  
~ Lily gasped and pointed her nose in the air.  
  
~ 'If you're going to be like that, I'm not going to tell you,' she pouted.  
  
~ 'Ha!' snorted Severus, 'You won't last. You never do.'  
  
~ 'I will this time! And it's something that concerns you too, so...' Harry got the impression that his young aunt would have stuck out her tongue if she hadn't considered it below herself to do such a thing.  
  
~ 'Fine by me then,' Severus crossed his arms.  
  
~ 'Fine!' Lily snapped back.  
  
~ 'Fine,' replied Severus, just to have the last word.  
  
~ Silence fell, both young students trying to glare the other down. Harry covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, forgetting completely that neither of them could see nor hear him. The silence stretched and Harry was beginning to wonder if that was all there was to this memory. Then Severus broke, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
~ 'Oh, all right! What did you just find out?' he snapped out in ill grace.  
  
~ Lily's face brightened immediately and she was again bouncing with the same excitement that had carried her into the room.  
  
~ 'Oh, it's *wonderful* Severus! I was in the library reading a charms book -' Severus rolled his eyes and Harry decided Lily must have been like Hermione, '- and I found this one called the Familius Charm!'  
  
~ 'Is that all? That's just a useless old charm that tells you who your family is,' Severus grouched.  
  
~ 'I know!' exclaimed Lily enthusiastically, 'I cast it, too!  
  
~ 'It spelled out the name of my sister,' Lily's nose crinkled and Harry had to agree, 'and my mother's name, but not my father's!'  
  
~ 'What?' Harry could see that Severus was reluctantly intrigued now.  
  
~ 'It surprised me too. But the best part was the name it spelled out next!' Lily paused and grinned almost maniacally at the young Slytherin, 'you'll never guess who it was.'  
  
~ Severus rolled his eyes, 'Just tell me, Lily. You know how I detest guessing games.'  
  
~ 'It spelt out the name "Severus Snape",' Lily clearly enunciated.  
  
~ Severus's jaw dropped and he gaped at her. Harry grinned at the expression of pure shock on the face of the boy who would grow into his father.  
  
~ 'What?'  
  
~ Lily was nodding, 'And then it spelt out *your* father's name.'  
  
~ Severus's mouth snapped shut.  
  
~ 'You cast the charm correctly?'  
  
~ Lily glared at him, 'Of course I did. I even checked it and recast it two more times, with the same results.'  
  
~ Severus's face slowly relaxed and spread into a wide grin, a never before seen sight to Harry's eyes.  
  
~ 'You're my little sister,' he stated.  
  
~ Lily nodded again and threw her arms around Severus's neck once more. Harry saw the boy wrap his arms around the girl's waist before the scene began to dissolve into swirling darkness.  
  
~ A moment later, a new scene began to solidify about him. He found himself standing in a familiar grotto on the shore of the Hogwarts lake. It was late afternoon. Sitting on the grass before him were two raven-haired young men. Harry moved around them until he could see their faces.  
  
~ It was his fathers, both James Potter and Severus Snape. Harry guessed they were seventeen, nearing the end of their last year at Hogwarts. They were both sitting with their knees bent up. James's right arm was slung about Severus's waist and Severus was grasping the hand at his hip in his left hand, their fingers intertwined. Both boys had their free arms draped over their knees.  
  
~ They were silent. Harry stared at them, taking in the sight of his parents in this quiet moment together. Harry wondered why Severus had given him this particular memory. Surely it must be one of his favourite, something to be savoured only by himself? It was so peaceful, so... tender. Harry found himself momentarily wishing he had someone he could sit on the lakeshore like this with.  
  
~ James moved. He took gentle hold of Severus's right wrist and turned it towards him. He ran a thumb over what Harry knew must be the wizard-mark.  
  
~ 'Its so visible,' he murmured. Harry strained to hear his voice more clearly. It was the first time he could remember hearing his Dad's voice outside of the awful memories conjured by the dementors.  
  
~ Severus stirred beside James and tugged at his wrist, but James wouldn't let it go.  
  
~ 'It's a wizard-mark. You didn't expect it to be invisible, did you?' he snapped.  
  
~ James ignored his tone, 'It's just that mine isn't in such an obvious place.'  
  
~ 'Oh?' inquired Severus, trying to sound disinterested.  
  
~ James grinned broadly and Harry smiled with him.  
  
~ 'Its on the inside of my thigh,' he made a movement to bare his thigh, 'Would you like to see it?'  
  
~ Harry shook his head frantically, hoping his father wouldn't have given him a memory like *that*. Apparently he hadn't. The young Severus was shaking his head too, 'No I would not! At least, not here,' he muttered the last part and Harry flushed. James smirked knowingly.  
  
~ He fingered Severus's mark again, 'Mine's the sun symbol above a wand.'  
  
~ Harry started. But his mark had a dagger! James's didn't. Then where did he get the second half of his wizard-mark? Harry had an awful sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe James wasn't his father after all....  
  
~ Severus didn't reply for a moment. Then: 'Which element is the Potter legacy?'  
  
~ James shrugged, 'The sun symbol I think.'  
  
~ Severus twisted about and stared at him incredulously.  
  
~ 'You don't *know*?' he asked scathingly. Harry winced in sympathy for James. It didn't look like Severus went easy even on people he loved.  
  
~ James seemed immune to it all though. He shrugged again.  
  
~ 'The Potters are unique in that the wizard-mark seems to change from generation to generation.'  
  
~ Severus snorted and muttered, 'Either that, or they're impotent and the children are all changelings.'  
  
~ James elbowed him in the side, but otherwise ignored the comment, 'My father had an ankh. My grandfather had a trefoil. Then there was a dancing flame, an upturned dagger and.... umm... I don't remember after that.'  
  
~ James ran a nail lightly down the slope of the quill in Severus's mark, 'The elements get repeated every generation or so. I had a great uncle that had the sun symbol.'  
  
~ Harry felt the knots in his stomach let go and he relaxed. The upturned dagger *was* an element of the Potter line. James Potter *was* his father.  
  
~ As Harry mused, Severus had finally reclaimed his arm from James's grip.  
  
~ 'Yes, well, I know for a *fact* where each of the elements of my wizard- mark comes from.'  
  
~ James rolled his eyes at Severus, pecked him on the cheek and turned to gaze out over the lake again. Harry noticed then that, through out the entire conversation, James hadn't removed his arm from Severus's waist and Severus hadn't released the hand at his right hip.  
  
~ Harry watched them for a long moment after they had lapsed back into silence. But when James turned to draw Severus into a kiss, Harry squinted his eyes shut hastily.  
  
~ Thus it was that he missed that scene dissolving into blackness, then into another memory.  
  
~ When Harry cautiously slitted his eyes open once more, he found himself in another room. This one had a window and through it Harry could see a muggle street. He turned around. He was standing in a bedroom. And on the bed....  
  
~ On the bed lay Severus Snape and James Potter. Fortunately for Harry, they were fully clothed. Severus was propped up on several pillows, reading a heavy book. Harry wasn't surprised to note that it was a book on Potions.  
  
~ James was lying perpendicular to - Harry realised as he noticed the matching chains about the two men's necks - his husband. He was talking. With a start, Harry realised James was talking to Severus's stomach. Looking closer, Harry noticed the gentle rounding of Severus's abdomen.  
  
~ Harry understood then. James and Severus were in an apartment in London, married now, and Severus was pregnant with Harry. It was odd to stand unseen by the window and think that that the swelling of his father's stomach was actually him.  
  
~ 'I'll take you flying everyday,' James was saying, murmuring softly to the unborn Harry, 'You'll love it up there; its wonderful.'  
  
~ Severus snorted, buried in his book, but James ignored him. Instead, he shifted and laid one hand over his developing child.  
  
~ 'And when you get your first wand, your aunt Lily can start teaching you all the charms you'll never need,' the second hand came up, cradling the mound.  
  
~ 'And your daddy, here....'  
  
~ Severus dropped his book to glare down at his husband, '*Father*. I refuse to be called "daddy".'  
  
~ James leered up at him, 'Your *daddy* will teach you potions.'  
  
~ Severus opened his mouth to retort, but stopped as a look of shock came over his face. Harry glanced at James to find him looking as equally shocked, staring at his hands. Then a huge grin spread over his face.  
  
~ 'It moved! Sev! Our baby moved! Did you feel it?'  
  
~ 'Of course I felt it! I'm the one carrying him, aren't I?'  
  
~ James drew glowing eyes from his unborn child and turned them on his husband instead, 'Him? You think our baby is a boy?'  
  
~ 'I *know* he's a boy,' Severus's voice was unbearably smug, and he moved a hand to lie next to James's on his abdomen. James covered it with his own and pressed them both the unborn child. He was still staring at his husband.  
  
~ 'We're having a boy?' A look of wonder on his face he looked back down at his hands on Severus's pregnant form, 'Hello, my son,' he whispered.  
  
~ Harry felt tears spring to his eyes and blinked them back furiously, even though no one was there to witness them if they fell. Here was proof that his fathers had wanted him. They were both lying content on the bed now, James still with both hands pressed to Severus's abdomen.  
  
~ Harry nearly jumped when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. He glanced up to find his father standing beside him. Harry glanced between the Severus on the bed and the Severus at his shoulder.  
  
~ The man at his shoulder was staring somewhat mournfully at the memory of himself and James on the bed. Without looking down at Harry he spoke.  
  
~ 'That was the first time you moved. James kept me on that bed for hours, his hands on my stomach, waiting for you to move again.'  
  
~ He blinked hard. Harry stared into his face rather suspiciously. Severus turned then and looked down at his teenage son.  
  
~ 'You're exhausted, Harry. You need to sleep. The rest of my memories will still be here in the morning.'  
  
~ Harry nodded, reluctantly. He glanced back at the bed one last time before he felt himself rising into the air and the scene was melting around him. ~  
  
  
  
Harry staggered slightly as he regained his footing in the Potions Master's chambers. He looked up from the shifting fluid in the pensieve. Severus was standing beside him, wearing a brocade lounging robe, one hand still on Harry's shoulder. He squeezed it gently before letting go and stooping to retrieve something from the floor at Harry's feet.  
  
He handed it to Harry and Harry realised it was his invisibility cloak.  
  
'You need not use that to enter my chambers, Harry. I *have* given you permission to come when you will.'  
  
Harry flushed at the slightly censoring look in his father's eyes, 'I know. It's just.... I wanted the pensieve and I didn't want to wake you..'  
  
Severus made a non-committal sound in the back of his throat. He lifted the pensieve from the table and placed it squarely in Harry's arms.  
  
'Take it with you this time.'  
  
Then, before he could censor the gesture, Severus reached out and caressed his son's cheek. He knew he looked just as startled as Harry as he pulled back. He hadn't meant to do that. Harry was staring wide-eyed at him.  
  
Severus cleared his throat.  
  
'Well, as much I enjoy midnight chats, Mr Potter, we both need our sleep.'  
  
Harry nodded dumbly and turned for the door. He paused at the threshold and looked back.  
  
'Goodnight.... Daddy.'  
  
Harry grinned at the nonplussed expression on his father's face and darted down the hall before Severus could recover enough to snarl at him for calling him that.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: another long haul on this one. I would have started last night, but my Muses were on vacation and I was dead on my feet from being up until 2 that morning.  
  
This one didn't take as long to write, but I've still been at it for six straight hours. All because I don't like to disappoint my reviewers and so many of you asked me to get out my next chapter.  
  
Did you know, none of those memories were the ones I originally intended to put I. But these ones fitted better. There might be more later, but right now, I'm so tired I can't think straight.  
  
I may or may not get the next chapter out by tomorrow. I'm not entirely sure what happens next. I have ideas for later on... Like a week before school commences... A short trip to Diagon Alley *wink*wink* no more clues for you. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Open Sesame

AN: If you read the last chapter, you know the drill with the ~(tildas) and memories. If you didn't, what the hell are you doing here? Go back and read it!  
  
All hail my reviewers!  
  
Tabbi: The first scene of this chapter is just for you. ^_~  
  
della luna: sorry, no Diagon Alley today. I blame it on the Muses. It's coming soon  
  
Elektra: (can't be bothered typing ur full name) Sev has.... issues. lol =P  
  
Mikee: *blushes furiously and flaps her hand* stop it, you're embarrassing me. I think I like you. I had fun writing the pensieve memories in particular.  
  
SilverMoon: I can't actually figure out exactly how Sev felt about Harry calling him Daddy....  
  
Lee Lee Potter: I know the feeling. Hence the reason my updates aren't coming as often as I would like....  
  
hermionegranger: so you liked my whole twist thing? Woohoo! Another notch on my wand.  
  
SilverWolf: Oh, I know all about the little vacations my Muses take. *glares into corner of her room where several Muses are lounging around under a sunlamp, drinking cocktails*  
  
Whisper: oh. I always thought peach Melba in particular was just an Australian dessert....  
  
linds: I'm not sure Severus liked being called Daddy but I thought it was funny  
  
Azaelian: Oooo! Lots of praise here! I had a bit of trouble with the memories getting James and Lily in character, cus no one really knows what their character is....  
  
Tantz: umm.... huh? I'm sorry. Very tired atm, and I'm not sure I follow what you're saying.... If you're saying what I think you might be, I hope to explain all in the next chapter, mm-kay?  
  
Tinne: a newbie! I like this species! I hope not to keep you waiting too long for my next chapter...  
  
Ariana Deralte: FOUR reviews from you. Wicked. Sev in the first chapter was fun to write. About the green rooms: I SO didn't want to be cliché. I sat there for almost half an hour trying to figure out what colour it should be tho'. *blushes* My writing is poetic? Really? Thank you!  
  
The next chapter SHOULD be out tomorrow so please don't lynch me!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: Open Sesame  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus scowled blackly at the closed door. Harry's last words still ghosted about the room, taunting him. He didn't know whether to laugh at the boy's impertinence or curse the use of that hated epithet.  
  
In the end he did neither.  
  
Instead he went to a discreet sideboard to one side of the room. Withdrawing his wand from his robe, he spelled open the cupboard beneath. He removed a cloth-wrapped something from within and carried it with him to his armchair.  
  
Settling into the welcoming wings of the chair, he rested the object in his lap. His wand still clutched in one hand, Severus loosed the ties and allowed the chamois cloth to slip down and pool on his thighs. Severus stared down at the object revealed for a long moment.  
  
He lifted a hand and caressed the cool stone of a pensieve. The silver fluid of memories swirled very near the brim of this one. Severus had had it since *he* was fifteen, when his own father had given it to him. It hadn't seen the light of day in almost a decade.  
  
Taking his wand, Severus nudged at the memories eddying about the bowl. The surface cleared and Severus watched as one memory played into another, searching for a particular one.  
  
Then there it was, floating to the surface of the pensieve. Severus dipped one hand into the substance and allowed the pensieve to somersault him into the dark whirlpool.  
  
~ The scene steadied into a familiar room.  
  
~ Although it had been fourteen years since Severus had last stood in this room, it had never faded in his memory, even without the aid of the pensieve. Every detail of this study was still fresh in his memory:  
  
~ The single armchair, overflowing with stuffing, sitting side-on to the empty hearth. The gracious french-doors open to the late summer evening. Through the open door into the hall, the wizard clock with its four golden hands all pointing to "home". The desk that never bore looking at: no matter how hard Severus tried to keep it tidy, it always ended up with open charm and transfiguration books, items from broom care kits and assorted children's toys scattered across its surface.  
  
~ Even the smells drifting past his nose now, Severus had never forgotten. The fresh sweet scent of the wild flowers sitting in a vase on the mantle piece. The warm tang of summer rain just passed. The delicious aroma of something baking. The fragrance of dried herbs and other sweet-smelling potion ingredients stored in a glass-fronted cupboard by the door.  
  
~ Severus took a long moment to simply drink in the essence of the room that had been his sanctum sanctorum in this house, regardless of the fact it was constantly invaded by the other inhabitants.  
  
~ He didn't believe it would ever fade from his memory.  
  
~ Nor this moment captured by the pensieve....  
  
~ Severus hadn't thought of this night in years, blocking it out with every other memory of his time with his family. It wasn't particularly painful, or even significant. It was even debateable if it was one of his favourites....  
  
~ But Harry's words this evening had stirred the memory, and so, for the first time in a decade, Severus had gone to his pensieve.  
  
~ Severus moved across the room to the open french doors. He knew standing here would give him the best vantage. He turned his back on the wild gardens, facing into the room. Standing here, he could clearly see the occupant of the armchair.  
  
~ Severus stared at his younger self. He sat with a book resting on his crossed knee, a glass of wine in one hand. Occasionally the free hand would lift and a page would be turned.  
  
~ By the doors, the older Severus folded his hands in his sleeves and silently watched his memory of that night so long ago begin to unfolded.  
  
~ In the armchair, the younger Severus was just lifting the wineglass to his lips when tiny hands grasped his book and pulled it down. Severus's grip had been so lax that the volume slipped from his lap and onto the floor, the small hands still clutching it.  
  
~ Severus stared in surprise at the small figure just now releasing the book. The figure looked up and Severus was gazing into vivid green eyes that sparkled at him from beneath an unruly mop of black hair. The young man glanced from the child to the door.  
  
~ The older Severus looked too, already knowing who would be standing there.  
  
~ James lounged casually against the doorjamb looking as carefree and handsome as he ever had, and something lurched in Severus's throat. There was very little he wouldn't give to go back to this moment for real.  
  
~ James was smiling at the Severus in the armchair.  
  
~ 'It's almost Harry's bedtime. He wanted to say goodnight.'  
  
~ The young Severus was distracted from replying to his husband when pudgy hands settled on his knees. Harry was trying to pull himself into his father's lap.  
  
~ In a childish voice, with words advanced for his age of barely one year, Harry was pleading, 'U' Pata'!'  
  
~ This, both James and Severus knew, translated as "Up Pater!". Severus set his wineglass aside and, slipping his hands beneath Harry's arms, lifted his infant son into his embrace. Harry promptly wrapped his arms about his father's neck and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek before slipping down to nestle against his chest. Severus smiled and kissed the boy's hair.  
  
~ James crossed the room and settled himself on the arm of the chair next to his husband and son. He draped an arm about Severus's shoulders and Severus allowed his head to incline slightly toward James's shoulder. One of Harry's small hands drifted up to clutch the front of James's robes and James reciprocated the gesture by laying his own hand on the child's back. The three were content to sit there for minutes on end, not moving, and the Severus by the windows was just as content to watch his younger self in this moment with his family again.  
  
~ But such moments never last and this one was broken by Lily appearing in the hall doorway. She wasn't an unwelcome intrusion, just one that broke the moment of its undisturbed peace. She lounged in the doorway much like James had for a long moment, watching her brother and his family.  
  
~ On the other side of the room, the older Severus gazed fondly at his little sister. He was never quite sure what he had done to deserve a family like this.  
  
~ Finally, wiping her hands on the apron she wore, Lily spoke.  
  
~ 'I thought you were putting Harry to bed, James.'  
  
~ James glanced up and smiled at his sister-in-law, 'I was, but Sev waylaid us.'  
  
~ Beneath his arm, the young Severus snorted. In his lap, Harry stirred and yawned tiredly. The green eyes blinked sleepily up at his fathers and both James and Severus smiled. James ruffled the boy's hair and Severus dropped a soft kiss on his - scar-free - forehead.  
  
~ In the doorway, Lily shook her head amusedly, 'Well, just see that he gets there sometime tonight.'  
  
~ James slipped from the chair's arm, 'I'm taking him now. Sheesh. You're his aunt. Aren't you meant to be spoiling him?'  
  
~ Lily smirked in a way very reminiscent of Severus, 'He's got his fathers for that,' She turned from the doorway, 'Dinner's almost ready, by the way.'  
  
~ Severus laid a hand on James's sleeve. He pulled his husband down to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He let him go and James straightened, smiling. Severus turned his attention to the child falling asleep in his lap.  
  
~ Gently, Severus nudged Harry awake.  
  
~ 'Harry. You can't sleep here. Wake up a little so your father can take you up to bed.'  
  
~ Harry curled tighter, then stretched himself out on Severus's lap. He pulled himself up on Severus's robes and threw his arms about his father's neck, pressing his cheek to Severus's. Severus rubbed his back, then stood and passed him into James's out-held arms.  
  
~ James left a lingering kiss on Severus's mouth as he turned to carry his precious burden up to bed. Harry was draped over James's neck, his head flopping tiredly on one shoulder, eyes slipping shut. As James reached the door, they widened long enough to focus on Severus for a moment. Harry gave him a sleepy smile.  
  
~ 'G'nigh' Daddy,' he murmured.  
  
~ James chuckled at the name, and Severus smiled ironically, 'Goodnight Harry.'  
  
~ The pair disappeared down the hall, and the young Severus turned back to the room. His eyes drifted to the open french doors and his face twisted momentarily into an almost unidentifiable expression.  
  
~ By the doors, the older Severus stiffened. He had forgotten this particular of the memory, and for a moment it was as though his memory self was staring out of the past at him, unbearable sorrow lingering unrecognised in the depths of his eyes.  
  
~ Then the memory stepped forward to close the doors and Severus felt himself lifting out of the moment, into the dark whirlpool that was transition in the pensieve.  
  
  
  
Severus carefully wrapped his pensieve in the chamois cloths. He replaced it and secured the cupboard.  
  
Straightening, he moved to the silver tray on the mantle piece and poured himself a hefty shot of scotch. He held the tumbler up to the light, admiring the colour of the drink. He couldn't remember the last time he had drunk so much in one night.  
  
He threw the entire glass back in one swallow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Monday morning found Harry breakfasting with his friends and contemplating what to do that day.  
  
'I still have to complete my experimentation for the Potions assignment,' he observed idly. He had his head propped on one hand, watching the cereal fall from his tilted spoon back into his bowl.  
  
Ron's face scrunched at the mention of any homework, never mind homework from his least favourite class. He made no comment, instead shovelling more scrambled eggs and bacon into his mouth and chewing stolidly.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed and she heaved a sigh that sound suspiciously exasperated. Harry immediately focused his eyes on her.  
  
'Don't say it Hermione!'  
  
Ron looked up, grinning, and Hermione gaped at Harry.  
  
'What? I was just going to say....'  
  
'That you'd finished all your homework in your first week home,' chorused Ron and Harry. Ron laughed and Harry smirked before adding:  
  
'Hermione, there's still four weeks of summer left. Its not like I've left it until the last moment,' Harry dropped his spoon into his half-eaten bowl of cereal and pushed them both away, 'Besides, it shouldn't be too hard.'  
  
Ron spluttered into his pumpkin juice, 'Harry, are you crazy? Trying to work what Persian oyster shells do to boomslang skin and then replicating it with our own supplies? That's.... that's....' Ron didn't seem to be able to find a word to suit his sentiments.  
  
'*Peruvian* *urchlid* shells,' corrected Hermione. Ron grimaced at her, but she was looking at Harry.  
  
'But Ron's right Harry.'  
  
'I am?' exclaimed Ron, looking exceedingly surprised and not a little confused. Hermione ignored his interruption.  
  
'I think you might be underestimating the complexity of the assignment.'  
  
Harry waved a hand airily, 'I've already completed the first part with books from the library. It wasn't that hard. Besides,' Harry raised his goblet to his lips, 'Professor Snape said I could use some of his personal store of Peruvian urchlid shell and boomslang skin to observe the reaction first hand.'  
  
Harry smirked into his goblet at his friends' reactions. Ron's eyes goggled and Hermione went positively green with envy.  
  
'*Snape* let you use his *personal* store?'  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
'I haven't done it yet,' he glanced slyly at Hermione, 'I was thinking I would do it today, after breakfast. You're welcome to join me if you're finished.'  
  
Hermione nodded her head furiously, took a few more bites of her toast, sculled her pumpkin juice and jumped up from the table, knocking her chair over in the process.  
  
'Just let me get my books! I'll meet you in the classroom,' she shouted over her shoulder as she raced from the room.  
  
Ron and Harry fell about laughing at their friend's antics.  
  
When he had managed to regain his breath, Harry drained the last of his juice and stood.  
  
'Are you coming too?' he asked Ron.  
  
'I may as well. I mean, if both you and 'Mione are going to be in there all day, there's not much else for me to do,' he shrugged and began to follow Harry from the hall, 'Who knows. I might even learn something useful.'  
  
The two friends shared a grin and Harry slapped Ron on the back, 'You just might. But I promise I'll still be your friend any way.'  
  
Ron guffawed.  
  
  
  
After a brief detour to Harry's room to pick up his books, the two boys headed down to meet Hermione in the potions classroom.  
  
The Gryffindor girl already had her books arranged across the desk when they arrived. She tapped her foot in an excess of impatient as Harry, with Ron's assistance, took his time setting out his ingredients.  
  
''Mione, if you're so impatient to start, why don't you go and get the Peruvian urchlid shell and boomslang skin,' Harry forestalled Hermione from saying something to the effect of 'For Merlin's sake, hurry up!'  
  
Hermione nodded her head sharply and disappeared into Professor Snape's office.  
  
A moment later, her head reappeared around the door.  
  
'Harry, the cupboard's locked. The Professor didn't give you a key did he?'  
  
Harry shook his head, but didn't look up from his potions text, 'He said to touch the panel in the cupboard door and it would open.'  
  
Hermione's head disappeared back into the office again, only to re-emerge followed by the rest of her a moment later. She moved over the desk they had set up on and leant against it.  
  
Ron glanced up, 'Where's the ingredients?'  
  
Hermione shook her head and addressed Harry, 'Harry what did Professor Snape say exactly?'  
  
'Huh? Why?' Harry stopped thumbing through one of the books Hermione had brought with her and looked up.  
  
Hermione shrugged, 'Just what did he say?'  
  
Harry frowned, trying to recall, 'He said.... um.... "Just touch the panel. It should open for you",' Harry rolled his shoulders, 'Or something pretty close to that.'  
  
'Well that's it then,' Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him behind her to the professor's office. Ron hurried to follow after.  
  
'What's 'it'?' he wanted to know.  
  
'Why I couldn't open the cupboard,' Hermione answered cryptically.  
  
She drew Harry up beside her in front of the secured ingredients' cupboard. To prove her point, she pressed her palm to the panel in the face of the cupboard, then tried to open the door. It was still firmly locked.  
  
She took Harry's hand and pressed it to the wood. The panel glowed briefly under Harry's palm, and door popped open.  
  
'Only Harry's hand can open it.'  
  
Ron shrugged as Hermione passed him a small box of Peruvian urchlid shells, 'So? Snape probably spelled it so Harry could get in.'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she pushed the package of boomslang skin into Harry's hands and turned to close the cupboard, 'He was still in the infirmary until three days ago and he's still not allowed to do any magic. When do you suppose he would have changed the spells? Certainly not before he was wounded.'  
  
'Hermione,' said Harry warily as he deposited the boomslang skin beside the small cauldron he had set up, 'What are you trying to say?'  
  
'Isn't it obvious?' Ron and Harry just looked at her. She sighed and sat down on one of the stools.  
  
'Even though Professor Snape hadn't told Harry who he was, he knew Harry would be able to open his potions cupboard,' she looked expectantly at Harry and Ron, who looked blankly back.  
  
'What's Snape being my father got to do with it?'  
  
'The ward spells on the professor's personal store are keyed to him. He must have known that Harry's presence would like enough to his own for the spells to yield to him when Harry tried to open the cupboard.'  
  
Comprehension dawned in Harry's eyes, 'You mean the spells recognised me because I'm his son? Or because I have the same blood-magic type as him?'  
  
Hermione shrugged, 'I think it's a combination of both.'  
  
The three jumped when a voice spoke behind them.  
  
'Very good, Miss Granger.'  
  
Severus was standing in the doorway, leaning rather heavily on a cane.  
  
'The ward spells were keyed to my presence *and* my blood-magic type. As Harry is my son and has the same blood-magic type as myself, my wards recognised him as being me,' the black eyes narrowed on the trio, 'Of course, I shall be recasting the wards to make them more sensitive, ensuring that from now on only I can open the cupboard.'  
  
He glared indiscriminately at the three of them and they all flushed. He snorted as though it was no less than he had expected, then hobbled forward to their table, inspecting the ingredients Harry and Ron had laid out to experiment with. He nodded curtly.  
  
'You might try monkshood with the shrivelfigs,' he said off-handedly. Ron and Hermione gaped at him. He ignored their reactions, instead turning to Harry, 'But that will have to wait until later. You are to accompany me to the headmaster's office, Harry.'  
  
With that, Severus turned and, as best one could when hampered by a cane, swept from the room. Hermione and Ron were still gaping after him.  
  
Ron snapped his mouth shut, 'Okay, who was that, and what did he do with the Snape we all know and love to hate?'  
  
Hermione sucked her breath in on a gasp, 'Ron!'  
  
'Its true! He complimented you,' Ron began to tick points off on his fingers, 'He didn't get mad at us for discussing him behind his back,' another finger, 'He called Harry, Harry. And he gave us *advice*!'  
  
Hermione opened and shut her mouth several times, having no response to Ron's points. She looked beseechingly at Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged, 'He told me it was all a façade. I'd better go.'  
  
He hurried out the door after the Potions Master, aware that he had probably left his friends gaping *again*.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: "sanctum sanctorum" means inner sanctum, literally: sanctuary within a sanctuary  
  
Um, there was going to be another chapter up immediately after this one. It's even mostly finished, but I hit Writer's Block just at the end. I shall make a promise of doing my utmost to get it out by tomorrow and the Diagon Alley chapter should be out by Wednesday. Haven't started it, but it shouldn't be too hard to write.  
  
I'm going to go and bang my head against a wall for a while, then I'll sit down with my Muses and see if I can't figure out what's gotten into them.  
  
Bye for now, - Vi 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Diplomacy: The Art of ...

AN: This is a somewhat unduly serious chapter, but my Muses felt it needed to be written. I must say that I agree with them.  
  
There is this wondrous species called the 'reviewer'. I would like to introduce to a few of my favourite specimens ^_~:  
  
Tantz: thanks for clearing up your last review for me... Ah, yes! The transition. No author likes the transition.... I'm glad I could make you hang around even tho' you don't really go in for male-male couples. I never really thought I was a good enough author to manage that....  
  
Ariana Deralte: What a way to go that would be! Writing myself to death.  
  
Athen: *cackles delightedly* You want to post me on your site! ^_^ *bounces off the ceiling several times*  
  
linds: well, I don't want Harry and Sev to be a happy family unit just suddenly... The office scene? You ask, I deliver....  
  
SilverWolf! Howdy there. Shush about banging my head. It seemed like a good idea at the time...  
  
Elektra: Yus, well.... I'm not entirely sure how Ron and Hermione are dealing with all this....  
  
xanpetuk: a newbie! *grins insanely* *shudders at the thought of the leech* I do NOT like that creature. I mean, can you imagine having that thing hanging off your arm?  
  
Look at all the pretty words I've written just for you lot to read!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Diplomacy: the art of letting someone have your way  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus was standing a ways down the corridor, in front of the painting guarding the entrance to his rooms. Harry wondered briefly if it were possible to access the potions classroom from within the apartment.  
  
When Severus saw Harry had followed him into the hall, he turned and started toward the upper levels of the castle. Harry caught up to him and walked just behind and to the right of the man. He was looking at the cane his father was leaning heavily upon.  
  
'You didn't have that two days ago,' he commented.  
  
Severus glowered at nothing in particular, not bothering to glance down at the infernal cane.  
  
'I believed I could manage without it. Evidently I was incorrect. Now I am paying the price for it.'  
  
Severus could feel Harry's gaze on the side of his face. He glanced into the questioning eyes. He sighed.  
  
'I could barely walk at all yesterday. Poppy confined me to bed and threatened to keep me there for an additional two weeks if I did not use the cane,' Severus shook the walking assistant in irritated emphasis.  
  
Harry smirked and Severus glowered. Harry stopped smirking.  
  
  
  
Harry settled uneasily in his chair, unsure of what exactly would be discussed in this meeting. Beside him, Severus gratefully cast aside the cane in favour of a chair, and, from behind his desk, Dumbledore benignly smiled at them both.  
  
'Well, you called us here Albus. What is it you wished to discuss?'  
  
Dumbledore bent a look on the professor that clearly said 'As if you don't know' but he answered the question for Harry's benefit.  
  
'It needs to be decided how we continue from here.'  
  
A simple statement, but so many connotations.  
  
Severus looked as though the answer should be obvious, 'As before. Nothing should change.'  
  
Harry felt as though he'd been slapped in the face.  
  
Severus had just spent several days trying to convince Harry that he was wanted, and now he turned around and said that he wouldn't acknowledge him. Harry realised his nails were digging into his palms and that he had likely paled.  
  
Dumbledore had been watching him when Severus had answered and noticed the immediate pallor that had cast itself over Harry's features. Behind his half-moon glasses, his bright eyes dimmed slightly.  
  
Severus noticed this and followed the headmaster's gaze to Harry. He realised then what his words must have sounded like to his son.  
  
'Harry!' he snapped somewhat harshly, drawing hurt green eyes to his face, 'It has nothing to do with my not wanting to claim you as my son. I would like nothing better. But you have to understand: I can do a lot more good as a spy, than as a simple Potions Master. If Voldemort found out you were my son, my cover would be blown. Not to mention you would be in even greater danger than you are now. Do you understand?'  
  
Harry nodded, reluctantly. He did understand. Severus had saved countless lives as a double agent; even bought more time for his family, even if that had been ultimately futile. And if Harry had gone all these years without even knowing he had a father alive, surely he could go a few more without publicly acknowledging his sole living parent?  
  
Severus nodded as well and turned back Dumbledore.  
  
'As soon as I have healed adequately, I shall return to my responsibilities in the field.'  
  
Dumbledore just regarded his friend solemnly.  
  
'What happened the night you were beaten, Severus?' were his only words.  
  
Severus paled and Harry was sure he didn't want to hear a recounting of the events that had left the potions master in the appalling state Harry had first seen him in.  
  
'Severus? What caused them to punish you so severely? The Death Eaters don't usually resort to the physical, do they?'  
  
With great reluctance, Severus shook his head, unwilling, or unable, to answer verbally.  
  
'Then why?'  
  
Severus darted a glance at Harry then looked significantly at the headmaster. Dumbledore refused to acknowledge it. He wanted Harry to hear Severus's answer.  
  
Severus sighed in defeat. He had never been able to out-stubborn this wily old wizard.  
  
'I... slipped,' he refused to look at Harry, sure he would read contempt, or at least disappointment in his son's eyes. He stared instead over Dumbledore's shoulder, 'They were boasting on what they would do to Harry if they ever got their hands on him.'  
  
Severus pressed his lips shut and refused to elaborate further. His son didn't need to know that they had planned to rape him and then skin him alive, bleeding him dry of his blood, and with it, his magic.  
  
'And you believe the Death Eaters won't suspect you on your return,' Albus, with his omniscient air, gave Severus the impression he knew more about the incident - if such a mild term could be used to label so heinous an act - then Severus had revealed.  
  
Severus glared blackly. He'd be damned if he was going let the same man that had talked him *into* being a spy, talk him *out* of it. He had failed his family the first time; he refused to fail his son a second time. He would rather suffer for all eternity the same torture that had landed him at death's door than let the Death Eaters do what they had boasted of to *his* son.  
  
'Voldemort may be rather maniacal, Severus, but I don't suppose for a moment that he is stupid,' Dumbledore's voice was uncharacteristically stern, 'And, despite your recent pretensions to the contrary, nor are you. You know as well as I do - as well as *Harry* here does - that your cover is blown.'  
  
Harry was still pale, but for an entirely different reason now. Regardless of whether or not Severus decided to acknowledge Harry as his son publicly, Harry hadn't truly believed he would consider returning to Voldemort's side as a spy. He knew he hadn't really thought the situation through clearly, but no thought was necessary for him to realise he didn't want his father in such a vulnerable position. Harry thought he would be quite willing to get down on his knees and beg Severus not to return to spying if Dumbledore failed to convince him.  
  
Dumbledore had a certain knack for making Severus feel completely impotent. The potions master hated it.  
  
'Albus, this is Harry's *life* we're talking about,' he ground out.  
  
Dumbledore's expression didn't give in the slightest, 'I disagree. It is *your* life that would be on the line. You are not our only informant.'  
  
'I'm your best!'  
  
'Our best, yes, but not our only.'  
  
Harry could see Severus readying another argument and he suddenly couldn't take it any more.  
  
'Please don't go back!'  
  
Severus and Dumbledore turned stunned faces to him. Dumbledore smiled and Harry hurried on before he could be interrupted.  
  
'Please don't. You're the only family I have left. I don't want to lose you too,' Harry turned a stark white face down to his lap, 'Please don't,' he beseeched again in a whisper.  
  
Severus clenched and unclenched his hands fitfully at his sides. His gaze shifted from his son, to Dumbledore and back again.  
  
'I must warn you, Severus: I will be forced to withdraw my support of you and let you go from your position if you return,' Dumbledore said.  
  
Just *said*, no inflection to his tone at all.  
  
But Severus knew he was beaten. He knew Dumbledore would not hesitate to carry through on his threat if he returned to the Death Eaters. Severus had been boxed in, with no viable option but to comply with the canny old wizard's wishes.  
  
If he returned against Dumbledore's will, any information he managed to collect would go to waste, simply because he no longer had the headmaster's ear. He would be in no position to use his hard won knowledge to protect Harry - the only reason he would have returned in the first place. What was that term the muggles used? The entire situation was the proverbial catch- 22.  
  
He nodded; gritted his teeth, but nodded. He reached across the distance separating them and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, causing the boy to look up. He nodded again.  
  
'I won't go back,' he glared once more at Dumbledore  
  
Harry's response, Severus decided, was almost worth it. Almost.  
  
The green eyes measured his sincerity carefully. When Harry decided Severus was telling the truth, his face began to blossom. First a small, rather watery smile appeared, but it quickly expanded through a grin until it took over his face and he was beaming like he had just been given the most wonderful gift in the world.  
  
Dumbledore beamed at them both, 'Good. Now all we have to deal with is your relationship. I will owl a reliable contact I have at the "Daily Prophet". I think a discreet and tastefully done article should -'  
  
'No.'  
  
Dumbledore looked startled at the interruption, 'No?'  
  
Severus stated again, quite unequivocally, 'No.'  
  
Harry stared at him and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
Severus's face settled into stubborn lines, 'It would put Harry in too much danger and *that* I will *not* condone.'  
  
Dumbledore chuckled at this and both Harry and Severus turned incredulous stares on him.  
  
'My dear Severus, Harry couldn't possibly be in any more danger than he is now. Voldemort already wants him dead and every Death Eater out there is doing his best to capture him. A little thing like his true parentage isn't going to noticeably increase Harry's danger.  
  
'I believe it would be the best course of action to announce your relation to Harry publicly. That way we will *know* that Voldemort knows. If we left it to get out on its own - and it *would* leak out - we would have no control over it.'  
  
Dumbledore leant back in his chair, regarding the two men in front of him. Now that his suspicions of Harry's parentage had been conclusively proven, he could draw parallels between the pair: The lustre of Harry's hair seemed to match Severus's more closely than James's and he had always thought Harry had hands much like the potions master's; Harry had that gangliness that suggested he had Severus's height to grow into....  
  
And, right now, they both wore identical expressions, caught somewhere between a scowl and eyebrows rising into the hairline with astonishment.  
  
'Of course, Severus, once we make the announcement, it would be unadvisable for you to leave Hogwarts grounds. Or Harry for that matter.'  
  
Severus regained control of his tongue, 'That's ludicrous! I refuse to be confined to these grounds like some recalcitrant child. I am quite able to take care of myself. I will not cower behind the school's wards as though I live in fear of those pathetic Death Eaters,' he calmed down enough to continue in a more reasonable tone, 'However, for Harry's safety, he *will* remain within the school's perimeter. But it shall not be announced that I am his father until much later, if ever. I will not risk Voldemort finding some way to use the information against us.'  
  
Harry had be alternatively nodding and shaking his head through the first part of Severus's tirade. But his jaw dropped at Severus's final words.  
  
Dumbledore had been looking rather taken aback at Severus's rant, and he looked even more surprised when Harry put his own two cents worth in:  
  
'That's not fair! I've been to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley plenty of times without being attacked. And I'm not even that safe at Hogwarts! Look what happened last year: Voldemort found a way to remove me from the school grounds anyway. If you're allowed out of the wards, then so am I -'  
  
Things seemed to be tumbling beyond Dumbledore's control. Severus's face quickly became suffused with blood and he turned to shout Harry down.  
  
'I AM YOUR FATHER, YOUNG MAN, AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!!'  
  
Harry paled dramatically and looked down at his tense hands. Severus had yelled at him before, but not since it was revealed that he was Harry's father. Harry just had no idea how to handle it.  
  
Severus had paled too, and was clutching his abdomen. Shouting had strained his still healing ribs and gashed stomach. More than that, he felt sick with himself for losing control and yelling at Harry. He savagely fought the urge to drop his head into his hands. He had been right: he was an abysmal father.  
  
Dumbledore allowed the pair to stew in their black feelings of guilt and shock for a long moment. He certainly hadn't expected this turn of events. He used the tense silence to gather his thoughts. Perhaps it would be best to deviate from his original plans just slightly.  
  
Tactfully avoiding mention of the recent words, he said, 'I think, perhaps, a comprise would suit all our wants admirably.'  
  
Both Harry and Severus turned their eyes on him as a welcome diversion.  
  
'I still believe Harry's parentage should be publicly known. However, I am willing to delay the announcement until the school year begins in a month's time. After that, I will break the news as seems best.'  
  
Harry perked up at this. He slid a look at his father from the corner of his eye. Severus didn't seem too pleased with Dumbledore's decision, but he wasn't arguing it for know.  
  
Still in control of the conversation, Dumbledore went on:  
  
'On the matter of the safety of you both whilst away from the school bounds, I believe we may come to some arrangement there as well,' Dumbledore mused for a moment, one hand drifting up to stroke his beard.  
  
'Yes.... yes, I think that might be acceptable,' his eyes focused back on the pair opposite him. Harry was looking vaguely sullen and Severus was glaring blackly again.  
  
'Severus, I know you are well able to see to your own well being, but that was while your cover was unbroken. I would feel much better if you would agree to inform me of your intended destination any time you left the grounds and if you would consent to taking another, trusted, and fully trained witch or wizard with you,' Dumbledore fixed piercing eyes on Severus.  
  
Severus mulled briefly over the headmaster's suggestion but they both knew it was inevitable that he would agree to the conditions. Severus got the distinct impression that Dumbledore had predetermined a course of action before he had ever initiated this conversation, and he had already deviated from it as far as he was prepared to go.  
  
Severus nodded, but in such away to ensure Dumbledore knew he was agreeing only under duress.  
  
Dumbledore nodded too, grateful Severus had conceded so easily. He then turned to Harry.  
  
'Harry, you must be aware that as your father, Severus *does* have the final word in this matter,' Harry nodded sullenly and Severus managed not to look too vindicated at Dumbledore's backing of his paternal authority.  
  
'However,' continued Dumbledore, turning his attention back to Severus, 'Harry was correct earlier. It would be rather hypocritical of you to deny him the right to leave the school grounds, Severus. My suggestion is that Harry may leave only when accompanied by myself, you, or another powerful witch or wizard we both approve of and trust.'  
  
Severus didn't really want to allow Harry to leave the relative safety of the school. But Dumbledore was right. It *would* be hypocritical of him to confine his son. Once again, Dumbledore had left him little choice but to agree.  
  
One arm still wrapped about his aching ribs, Severus reluctantly nodded, 'On the condition that I have the final say on any of Harry's outings.'  
  
'Of course,' Dumbledore was beaming benignly again, 'Harry?'  
  
Harry nodded. It wasn't the total freedom he would have liked, but compared to none at all, it was generous. He offered his father a tentative smile. Severus's scowl softened a little, but otherwise he didn't acknowledge Harry's gesture. He leveled a look at Dumbledore.  
  
'I once heard diplomacy summed up as the art of letting someone else have your way. You, Albus, are the definitive diplomat,' Severus pushed himself upright and reached for the despised cane, 'If there is nothing more you wish to discuss..?'  
  
Dumbledore flapped at hand at him, 'No, no, of course not. Thank you for giving me your time.'  
  
With a curt nod, Severus turned and swept from the room. Dumbledore smiled and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. He offered the box to Harry.  
  
'Quite the temper Severus has,' he commented  
  
Harry had no reply to that. He refused the lemon drops politely. Dumbledore returned the box to his drawer. He folded his hands on the surface of his desk.  
  
'So tell me, young Harry, how are you getting on with your father?'  
  
Harry had been dreading just such a question, especially coming on the heels of that.... whatever it had been, when Severus had yelled at him.  
  
'I.... don't know, sir.'  
  
Dumbledore nodded as though he understood completely. Which, Harry thought, would be quite a feat, considering he himself wasn't sure he knew what he meant.  
  
'Ah, well. You are both learning. All I can suggest is that you give it time.'  
  
But how much time? Harry wanted to ask. When would enough time have passed for them to settle into a normal father-son relationship? Would it ever be possible? Harry fought the urge to sigh despondently. He nodded instead.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his spectacles, 'I'm sure Mr Weasley and Miss Granger must be wondering where you have gotten to.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus was pacing, without the aid of his cane. Every third pace or so, his stride would hitch and a faint spasm of pain would flit through the darker expression on his face.  
  
'You don't seem to understand, Remus. He won't let me protect my own family,' Severus's legs delivered a forceful protest at the abuse and he heeded them now, collapsing into a chair, 'my *only* family.'  
  
It seemed to Remus that they had been holding the same conversation for hours now, but the clock told a different story. Only a little over one hour had passed since Severus had stormed Remus in his rooms and began ranting about Dumbledore's dictatorial actions. Remus had yet to force his friend to see reason.  
  
'I think it is more a matter of Dumbledore not letting you sacrifice your life needlessly,' Remus's patience was beginning to wear thin. The usually rational Potions Master had deserted reason altogether.  
  
Severus opened his mouth to make some asinine retort but Remus didn't allow him the opportunity to speak, 'Harry needs you alive, Severus. He doesn't need another dead father.'  
  
Severus's mouth snapped shut and Remus thought he might finally have gotten through to the man. But then his expression fell. Remus had the sinking feeling he had some how managed to make matters worse. Severus confirmed the sensation with his next comment.  
  
'It's my fault James is dead in the first place.'  
  
He pushed himself to his feet again, ignoring the twinges of protest from his legs, 'I should have killed Voldemort when I had the chance. *I* should have been their Secret Keeper. I should have been there! I don't deserve Harry,' Severus spun on his heel as he reached the wall and came face to face with other man.  
  
Remus slapped him.  
  
Severus raised a shocked hand to his stinging cheek.  
  
Remus glared at Severus, 'It's your turn to shut up and listen to me.  
  
'Fourteen years ago I let you get away with this. I let you get away with blaming yourself for the deaths of James and Lily. I even let you get away with blaming me. I'm not going to let you do it again.  
  
'You might be right. You may not deserve Harry - I'm not qualified to judge. But this isn't about you. It's about what *Harry* deserves, and *he* deserves *you*. You have no right to deprive him of the family he needs, again.  
  
'Do you think Harry would thank you if you went and got yourself killed in the name of saving his life? It's more likely that he would hate you for it.  
  
'And what about James and Lily? They gave up their lives protecting your son and you want to throw that all away by running out and dying needlessly. *They* wouldn't thank you.  
  
'Hell, Severus, *I* certainly won't be thanking you if you die. You're one of the few friends I have left.  
  
'You are *not* to blame for James and Lily's deaths. There was nothing you could have done. If you had been there that night, you would have died *too* and Harry really *would* be an orphan today.' Remus ran his hands through his hair and turned away from Severus, 'Even if you had been the Secret Keeper, something would have happened sooner or later and James and Lily still would have died, and probably Harry along with them. As much as no one likes to admit it, it seems they were fated to die that night.'  
  
Remus reclaimed his seat and stared resolutely away from Severus, 'You have to stop blaming yourself for the past. If you insist on dwelling upon it, there is no way you will be able to develop a healthy relationship with your son.'  
  
Remus's eyes flickered briefly to the still staring potions master. His voice turned slightly bitter, 'You don't seem to be able to see how truly *lucky* you are.'  
  
Severus snorted.  
  
'I am quite serious. You and James had a love to last a lifetime. You and Harry were his whole world. I don't believe he regretted a moment he spent with you.  
  
'And Lily. She loved you as much as a sister could. I never had that. Never. I was the skeleton in my family's closet, to be reviled at worst, tolerated at best.'  
  
Remus turned impassioned eyes on Severus now, pinning him where he stood.  
  
'And *Harry*! You have the most wonderful child, Severus. He is good and kind and intelligent and courageous and every thing a father could ever want in a son. You have no idea how I *envy* you.'  
  
Remus's voice was bitter again, 'But you are blind to all that. You choose to dwell on the negative in your life. What you have lost, instead of what you *have*. You have a chance here to reclaim some of the glorious happiness you had for such a sort time when James was still alive, and you are going to pass it over because Dumbledore denied you the right to get yourself killed.  
  
'My family never loved me like Lily loved you. I'll probably never have a love like you and James had. I doubt I'll *ever* have a child.'  
  
Remus followed Severus's movements as the other sat back down, a completely blank look on his face. The werewolf's brown eyes pleaded with his friend's black ones.  
  
'Please don't throw this second chance away, Severus.'  
  
The quiet was tense, and intense. Remus kept his eyes riveted to Severus's face, trying to read the myriad of emotions that battled there. He couldn't tell what the other man was thinking.  
  
Finally, Severus sighed and his face relaxed into an expression of old pain, 'It hurts, Remus.'  
  
Remus nodded. It did hurt. Letting go of all the things that one's shield had been comprised of for years. Forcing oneself to confront old pain untended for a decade and a half. Admitting that there was nothing that could have been done to save one's loved ones. Giving up, finally, on changing what could never have been changed in the first place. It all hurt.  
  
But then, so did lancing a wound.  
  
'It's so hard to let go.'  
  
Remus nodded again. Of course it was hard to let go of closely held memories of the people one had loved. Difficult to release the anger, because that would mean accepting they were dead and gone forever. Harder still to absolve oneself of the blame of not doing more to protect them. It was so very, very hard to lay their memories to rest.  
  
'Let them sleep, Sev.'  
  
Severus drew in a deep breath and held it. When it finally left him on a long, slow sigh it took something with it. Something indefinable, something that had been weighing on his heart for a long time. In its wake, Severus's body was more relaxed then it had been in years.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Erm.. can you say 'hi-jack'? That's what Harry and Severus did to my story. They weren't meant to get into a shouting match.... I think maybe there were too many emotions bottled up in there....  
  
Erm... it seems Remus thought Sev needed a wake-up call. Does anyone have any idea how to prevent their characters from taking over their story? Please tell me if you do.  
  
Sorry about that whole raping and skinning Harry thing, but I needed some believable reason for Sev to slip up, and I thought the was extreme enough to cause him slip. I mean, what father could stand idly by whilst people casually discussed doing that to his child?  
  
*horrified expression* I can't believe I just did that! Dumbledore and those damn lemon drops! Where do they come from anyway? The first book?  
  
I promise more fun with the next chapter. Diagon Alley, people!  
  
And Sirius has to be told at some point.... ^_~  
  
Did you notice that WONDERFUL little button down the left-hand corner? Wouldn't you LOVE to know what it does? Click on it to find out! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: What's in a name?

Ah! All my lovely reviewers.... who are NOT going to lynch at the end of the chapter *crosses her fingers behind her back*  
  
della luna: other people won't find out until school begins....other than Siri that is.. I don't think... Erm, will check with my Muses  
  
Pagan witch: at the mo', I'm kinda just coasting from moment to moment as it pops into my mind.... although several moments that recently popped into my mind belong in an all together new fic *grumbles* You have NO idea how hard Sev is to keep in character... Or maybe you do..*shrugs*  
  
Madame Padfoot: I must say that James and Severus aren't my favourite couple either.... eh. Whatever way the story goes...  
  
Tantz: who is ever NOT greedy for reviews? = P I WOULD order all my readers to go and read your fics (which I DO recommend) but I'm afraid of them *cringes* = P erm... about the hijacking... Sev just gave me a fright when he started yelling like that (I know, I know, I'm crazy.. either that or the rest of the world is)  
  
Suspect: *snaps to and slautes* Yes suh! I am attempting to complete it as we speak.... in so far as that is possible...  
  
Myr (you know who you are): the first scene is for you...  
  
raya: Oh my. I made you cry? Really? THANK YOU! But... Can I ask where?  
  
Lee Lee! Oh wouldn't you guess about Siri? He, I think, might be the most difficult of all the characters to write....  
  
qwik: thank YOU for sharing your opinion. There is very little else I thing about then this fic and several others....  
  
Lisa: I just LOVE long, detailed reviews... I actually came away from writing what the Death Eaters planned to do to Harry feeling a little ill....  
  
anne: Always happy to oblige. But did I mention it was a magic button? The more you use it, the luckier you'll be. ^_~  
  
Ariana Deralte: I almost chopped that lancing a wound comment. Then again, I almost chopped that whole convo...  
  
Tora: Well, when you put it like that, who am I to refuse?  
  
Charon: ah! Gotta love that slash. Yes. The relationship between Remus and Sev IS interesting isn't it? Just wish I knew where it was going....  
  
Mikee: ermmm. I think I'll came back to you in just a mo'  
  
mosquito_marie: another person asking about the relationship of Remus and Severus. I just wish I understood it. Although I think Remy is no-nonsense enough to take on Sev  
  
schulyr: I love writing original stories, but that's so hard to do...  
  
SilverMoon: thank you for your suggestions! Now to decide which one suits my purposes best... I don't actually thing they'll come in to THIS tale, but I AM planning a sequel... Watch out for it... I'll tell you before hand since I think I'll be using one or more of your suggestions....  
  
Tinne: Danka shern. I practically had to re-write the whole thing because Sev went MAJORLY OOC on me..  
  
And now back to Mikee: you felt like a voyeur? *shivers* that, my friend, is HIGH praise. Can I just ask: when you put down a book, do you ever get the impression of deep silence, because the characters had been speaking so loudly in your mind?  
  
Sorry. Wandered off track there. Back to your review(s)... You're apologising for a long review? That's my favourite kind! And for controlling my characters? I think you might be right: I never really had them under my control... They strolled into my head one night as I was trying to fall asleep and hijacked my imagination.  
  
Whew. That was fun. Lotsa lotsa reviews there!  
  
Anyways, read on....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: What's in a name?  
  
  
  
~ Below the darkened window, in a muggle street of London, an occasional car swished by, throwing up plumes of water that danced in the light of the street lamps. The odd pedestrian hurried on their way, collars turned high, umbrellas held low.  
  
~ The window stood open to the fitful breeze that sporadically stirred the muggy air of the room. Somewhere in the distant, a bell tolled, marking the first hour of the new day. The breeze fitted again, stirring the curtains of the bed and rocking a white draped bassinette.  
  
~ A weak cry rent the still air, quickly growing stronger.  
  
~ The curtains about the bed wafted as a figure brushed past them, stumbling to the bassinette.  
  
~ The raven-locked man leant into the crib and lifted out an equally dark haired child, wrapped in swaddling clothes.  
  
~ 'Ah, Harry,' whispered the dark-velvet voice, 'It's one in the morning. You can't possibly be hungry again.'  
  
~ Gently hugging the weeks-old child to his chest, Severus moved to the bureau standing against the wall. Retrieving his wand, he muttered a quick spell to warm the bottle that held pride of place amongst the clutter lying there.  
  
~ Harry still fretting in his arms, he scooped up the bottle and moved to stand in the paltry breeze by the window.  
  
~ By the glow of the street lights below, he could see green eyes blinking up at him as his son latched greedily onto the bottle's teat. One tiny hand worked its way free of the swaddling clothes and wrapped about Severus's pinkie as he tilted the bottle up.  
  
~ For a long time the only sound in the room was the gentle gurgling of the baby drinking.  
  
~ When the last of the milk drained from the bottle, Severus set it down and raised the baby Harry to his shoulder to burp him. Rubbing the infant's back, he moved to the bassinette to lay him down. But Harry began to fret again the moment his father's hands left him.  
  
~ Severus sighed, and lifted the child back into his arms. He held him close to his chest and rocked him.  
  
~ 'Shhhh shh shh shh,' he murmured soothingly, 'Shhh....'  
  
~ 'You might try a lullaby,' said a soft voice behind him.  
  
~ Severus glanced up from his son and over his shoulder to see his husband slipping from their bed.  
  
~ He looked back down at the fretting child in his arms, 'I don't know any.'  
  
~ James stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms about Severus's waist, under the bundle in his husband's arms that was his son.  
  
~ 'That's okay. I'll teach you.'  
  
~ James began to sway, taking his husband and son with him.  
  
~ 'Hush, little baby, don't you cry,' he began in a soft tenor, 'Papa's going to sing you a lullaby....'  
  
~ Soon enough, the bright green eyes drifted closed and Harry relaxed into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~ 'There, you see? He's fast asleep now.'  
  
~ Severus snorted softly, careful not to disturb his infant son and turned to lay him in the bassinette. James stopped him.  
  
~ 'Bring him back to bed with us. We'd just have to get up again anyway.'  
  
~ As Severus and James returned to their bed, settling their newborn son between, someone stirred in a dark corner.  
  
~ Harry felt himself lifting out of the memory as it ended, and he let the pensieve carry him to the surface, thrusting him into reality.  
  
  
  
Harry blinked rapidly to adjust his eyesight to the brighter light of the summer afternoon. He set his pensieve aside and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms about them. Idly, he began twisting his signet ring about his finger.  
  
Ron and Hermione had left five days ago and Harry had spent the intervening days talking.  
  
He talked to Albus Dumbledore who told him of his parents as students; about Severus's thirst for learning and James's fixation on Quidditch. The headmaster had told Harry about the adult Severus had become and the man James barely had a chance to be.  
  
Harry spoke to Remus and the werewolf indulged him with stories of the friendship that had stood between the four of them: James, Severus, Lily and Remus, himself. He warily disclosed to Harry Severus's reaction after the loss of his family and the depth of emotion and pain the man still harboured.  
  
Harry had even talked a little to Madam Pomfery. The matron had regaled him with tales of the wounds both his fathers had managed to collect over the years....  
  
But mostly Harry talked to Severus.  
  
The potions master had made himself scarce in the days immediately after the.... discussion in the headmaster's office. He had only reappeared as the carriage carrying Ron and Hermione had disappeared through the school gates, emerging from the darkened doorway to stand at Harry's side as though nothing stood unresolved between them.  
  
Standing there, on those sun-bathed steps, Severus had begun to talk. He didn't look at Harry, and Harry never removed his eyes from the distant gates.  
  
Severus spoke then of simple things, nothing too personal nor too raw. He told Harry of the first time he had flown a broom - and ended up stuck in the top of an old oak tree. He told him of the first potion he had ever made - a love philtre that had failed abysmally.  
  
He told Harry to many things, none of which really mattered. Every word that left his mouth was safe - carefully planned. Harry had listened and offered a small smile when Severus was done.  
  
The next day, in fashion almost too casual, Severus came upon Harry in the Astronomy Tower. They sat on opposite windowsills, staring at one another until Severus finally began to talk.  
  
That day, he had ventured into more dangerous ground and told Harry of his childhood. About how the only male role model he had had, had been a hopeless, spineless romantic without the stomach to stand up to his wife and with the insight to understand his only child. About enduring a mother who only saw him as a prop, something to be exploited to her own ends.  
  
Harry had retaliated in like form. He had told his father of the cupboard beneath the stairs that had been his home for so many years. He told him of the lies the Dursleys had fed him. He raged at his father for allowing him to be raised by people who hated everything he represented and resented the very air he breathed.  
  
Severus had bowed his head and let Harry's pain wash over him. When the rage had gone and only tears had remained, Severus had touched his son's shoulder briefly and walked away.  
  
When next they encountered one another, the following afternoon, Severus had told Harry of his first year at Hogwarts. Of the feeling of isolation when he had stood in the middle of the common room, surrounded by his housemates. He told Harry of the day he had wandered into a secluded corner of the library and finding a little muggle-born witch crying. He described the friendship that had developed between the pair and how elated he had been two years later to discover that that girl was actually his sister.  
  
In his own turn, Harry told Severus of how the first friend he had ever had had been Hagrid at the age of eleven. He told the potions master of the wonder he had felt at entering the wizarding world, seeing things that until then had been beyond his wildest imaginings. Harry had even found the courage to tell his father what he had never told his best friends: that the Sorting Hat had considered him for Slytherin.  
  
Severus had smirked at that, pleased to hear that Harry had inherited some of his Slytherin traits.  
  
Just yesterday, Severus had begun to tell Harry of his dad and his aunt. He told Harry of some of the pranks James had pulled on him in their earlier schooling years and revenges he had taken. He told Harry of the more subtle practical jokes they had teamed up to pull on the other Marauders in their seventh year. He told Harry about Lily trying to mother them both and of her devotion to her family.  
  
He had painted such vivid pictures of them both that Harry began to feel that he actually knew them. He had only listened, not talking at all that day.  
  
But in all the hours they spent talking, they never once touched upon the subject of what was to come. That first morning they had come to some unspoken agreement that they would deal with the future only when it arrived on their doorstep. For now, they ignored it in favour of attempting to compensate for the common past they lacked.  
  
They hadn't spoken yet today. Instead, Harry had taken the pensieve he hadn't touched since that first night and sat on the shores of the lake, sifting through the memories within.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms tighter about his knees. He thought that perhaps now he was ready to accept that he had a father, alive and well and willing.  
  
Without turning his head, Harry spoke.  
  
'What should I call you?'  
  
Severus stepped away from the tree he had been propping up and moved forward to stand at Harry's shoulder. He considered for a moment, then slanted a look down at the boy.  
  
'Anything but "Daddy".'  
  
Harry tilted his head meet the gaze turned down to him. He grinned slyly, '*Anything*?'  
  
Severus realised the mistake he had made but the glare he bent on Harry was a pale imitation of what he was truly capable of, 'Within reason.'  
  
'Ah!' Harry grinned up at him, then turned to look out over the lake again, thinking, 'Not "Father", if you don't mind. It's too.... stilted for my tastes.'  
  
He dug a pebble from beneath his thigh and skipped across the placid waters.  
  
'And not "Dad" either,' Harry looked down, fiddling with his ring, 'No offence, but it deosn't really suit you..' Harry trailed off rather lamely, still twisting the ring.  
  
Severus folded his arms across his chest and watched an eagle swoop above the forest. He murmured absently, 'James was "Dad" to you.'  
  
Harry looked up, startled, 'Huh? I was talking?'  
  
His eyes still following the dive of the distant eagle, Severus nodded, 'Remarkably well for your age. Something,' - he smirked - 'I'm sure can be attributed to my blood.'  
  
Harry smirked at his father's small conceit. The expression faded as a thought occurred to him.  
  
'What did I call you?'  
  
Severus drew his back to look down at Harry, opening his mouth to reply.  
  
But before the answer ever left his tongue, Harry - with some flash of inexplicable insight - knew the answer already and pronounced the word with him:  
  
'Pater!'  
  
Severus's eyes widened, 'You remember?'  
  
Harry shook his head, then shrugged, looking just as startled as his father, 'I don't know. It's just.... That *is* what I called you isn't it?'  
  
Severus inclined his head slightly, 'It is, but for you to remember....'  
  
He shook himself lightly and turned his attention back to the far shore in time to see the eagle soaring away with something dangling from its talons, ' "Pater" is latin for father. We could never figure out where you got it from.'  
  
Harry nodded, although he had no idea what he was nodding at. They lapsed back into silence, each thinking their own thoughts as their shadows lengthened to the east. It is hard to say whether or not they would be surprised to know that their thoughts travelled along surprisingly similar lines.  
  
The sun dancing of the water and directly into Harry's eyes was what induced him back to movement. He released his knees and attempted to stand. Unfortunately, he had been sitting in one position too long and his legs had fallen asleep on him. He fell back on his butt.  
  
Severus turned to look at him when the sudden movement and soft thump attracted his attention. He chuckled at the sight of his thoroughly annoyed son.  
  
Harry glared up at him, his mouth twisting wryly, 'Yeah yeah, very funny, Pater,' he threw out a hand, 'Now help me up.'  
  
Severus froze in the middle of a breath. Harry had said it. He had called him "Pater". Some tight anxiety deep inside him that he had refused to acknowledge let go. It was amazing how so small a gesture could mean so much.  
  
He grasped his son's hand and pulled him up. And to his side, enveloping him in a one armed embrace. Harry stiffened against his side, but before Severus could release him, he relaxed again and actually leant into the hug.  
  
When they pulled apart, neither looked at the other. Severus set off immediately for the castle, and - pausing only briefly to scoop up his pensieve - Harry followed behind.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So, here's the thing....  
  
*drops to her knees and immediately starts begging for forgiveness* I know I told you all that THIS would be the chapter in which Diagon Alley was featured.... And it was going to be....  
  
But I got sidetracked by several things.... Last night I watched 'The Matrix' on TV. And there's no way in HELL I'm staying home tonight to finish the chapter.... For the simple reason that I am spending tonight watching 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' (again and again and again - actually, I'm considering stealing the spool and setting up my own theatre. That way I can freeze the frames on my fav guys....)  
  
So yeah. Instead of leaving the next chapter to be uploaded on Monday, I decided I'd shorten it and upload today.... the lesser of two evils..  
  
Keep in mind, you kill me, I don't get to finish my story.... 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: If you go down the Alle...

AN: aren't you lucky after all? I got back from seeing Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets tonight and decided that I couldn't sleep. And you get to read the results of my insomnia. FINALLY the Diagon Alley chapter. I hope it manages to live up to expectations.  
  
Elektra: You're always so nice to me. ^_~ As far as I know (and I have checked it) Pater IS latin for father. You may have heard the term used as Paternoster. That is, Our Father, the Lord's Prayer  
  
No-name: argh! I hate not having anything to call you! But thanks anyway  
  
hermionegranger: I don't really know how much longer THIS story will be... And yes, the fourth hand on the clock is Lily  
  
SilverWolf: you live down under? Or are you a Kiwi? Anyways, I have the Diagon Alley chappie for you today!  
  
Lee Lee: well you just HAVE to be an American. Happy Thanksgiving. But that's beside the point.. took my ages to come up with a name I thought suited Sev  
  
linds: yeah, well they had to bond at some point I guess..  
  
Tantz: He had to bow his head. Otherwise he and Harry would get into another fight and I wasn't up for that.. also, I reckon he feels guilt to some degree that Harry was raised by those muggles. Re: the reviewers. Anytime.  
  
Here that people? You should visit my review pages and check out all the authors there. Specifically Tantz and SilverMoon and SilverWolf. They're my favs on the ones I've gotten around to reading yet.... sorry for all the ppl I didn't mention. Oh yeah, and Lee Lee's but she's not posted at FF.net yet..  
  
And last, but certainly not least Mikee! I just got your review now... yes, I love my reading... In fact, I often yell at the characters when they don't do what I want... Thanks for the praise on my imagery. It really means a lot. At times I have trouble seeing what I'm writing, so when one of my readers says that they can see it I feel a hell of a lot better..  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen: If you go down the Alley today....  
  
  
  
  
  
'Pater.'  
  
It was, now, only four days before the students returned to Hogwarts for the new school year. This, in and of itself, presented Harry and Severus with problems. Such as: how was Dumbledore going to announce that Harry was Professor Snape's son? And: what would the reaction be? Would the students turn on Harry? What of the children of the Death Eaters?  
  
Of course, that was still four days in the future, and Harry was still living by the philosophy that only one day should be lived at a time. Unfortunately, this day presented Harry with a problem of a more immediate nature.  
  
Hence the reason Harry was standing rather tentatively in the door of his father's rooms, trying to gain his attention. The occupants of the two chairs before the hearth looked up from their already disjointed conversation.  
  
'Yes, Harry?'  
  
Harry shifted his weight. For all that he had been getting to better know his father in the last month, he hadn't really *asked* the man for anything yet. And that was presenting a problem right now. He decided to try an oblique approach.  
  
'School begins in four days...'  
  
Remus, it seemed, knew precisely what Harry was talking about, but he wasn't about to clue his friend in.  
  
'I am quite aware of that fact,' Severus leant back in his chair and lazily crossed one leg over the other.  
  
Harry nodded and Severus sighed. It wasn't like Harry to be so timid around him any more. Not, he had to admit, that Harry had ever been *timid* in his presence in the first place.  
  
'What I am not aware of is why you find it necessary to inform me of this?'  
  
Remus's eyes twinkled. He was enjoying this. It was quite apparent that Severus had no idea what Harry wanted, and equally clear that Harry wasn't comfortable asking for it.  
  
When Harry didn't reply, only shifted his weight again, causing Severus to scowl, Remus decided to take pity on them both.  
  
'I think what Harry is trying to suggest, Severus, is that it might just be useful for him to obtain the materials he will be needing for his sixth year,' Remus hinted broadly.  
  
Severus blinked at the werewolf. He looked at his son, who nodded.  
  
'Oh for- ! Harry, why didn't you just say so?' Severus stood up, 'I'll take you to Diagon Alley today. You have your booklist I presume?'  
  
He nodded sharply as Harry flourished the piece of parchment and headed for the door, Harry trailing after.  
  
Remus hastily stood up as well, '*We* will take you to Diagon Alley.'  
  
When Severus turned to look at him, he chided, 'Remember the agreement you made with Dumbledore.'  
  
Severus snorted, but gestured with rather ill grace for Remus to follow along if he so wished.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, waiting for his father and Remus to emerge from the mouth of Knockturn Alley across the way. Severus had refused to allow Harry to accompany them to the apothecary where the potions master obtained his more rare ingredients. Since Remus had heartily agreed to this sentiment, Harry was stuck - quite cheerfully - eating a sundae.  
  
Florean Fortescue himself was hovering as inconspicuously as he could in the background. An old friend of Remus's, he had agreed to keep an eye on Harry whilst the werewolf and professor were in the dark Alley.  
  
Harry would have resented the hovering presence if he could have been bothered. What possible trouble could he get up to sitting waiting patiently for his father's return? The Death Eaters weren't about to attack in the middle of the crowded Diagon Alley. He believed he was quite old enough to take care of himself at times like this.  
  
This all would have annoyed him to no end, if - as mentioned earlier - he could be bothered. Right now, though, he was simply too grateful to be sitting down, his purchases piled around him.  
  
His books had been simple and straightforward to purchase. Harry would have much preferred everything else had gone the same way....  
  
When they had stepped from the Floo network into the Leaky Cauldron earlier that morning, Severus had taken over. He had swept through the crowds towards Gringotts Bank, leaving Remus and Harry to struggle after him through his wake.  
  
When Harry had gone to present his key to the bank's goblins, Severus had slapped his hand aside, growling at him. Harry had shot him a startled glance, which he had ignored. Remus had leant over Harry's shoulder to whisper, 'I think he wishes to pay for your things himself....'  
  
First stop after Gringotts had been Flourish and Blotts. The ease with which his books had been purchased had lulled Harry into a false sense of security. This had quickly been banished as they had stepped back out into the Alley. Harry had immediately moved to gaze in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, admiring the display with Remus. He quickly discovered that it wasn't much fun to gossip about the latest brooms and who had won the last match when the surly professor who just so happens to be your father is glaring daggers into your back.  
  
Severus had led his two companions to the apothecary next, possibly Harry's least favourite store in the entire Alley. Hoping to be in and out of the awful stench as quickly as possible, Harry had rushed about, snatching the various ingredients from the shelves. Severus had taken all the bottles and packets from Harry's arms and returned every one of them, leaving Harry and Remus gaping at him. Then he slowly made his way about the store, selecting only those items that passed his scrutiny.  
  
By the time he was done, Harry had only the finest of every item on his list and a fair few that weren't on it in the first place. His father maintained that it was essential to have a well-stocked supply of potions' ingredients, and that no self-respecting potion maker would ever be caught without these items.  
  
Remus had sucked exaggerated gulps of air to clear his lungs once they left the apothecary. Harry grinned, silently agreeing with his sentiments. Severus had glared at the werewolf and swept on his way to the next store. Harry had started to follow, only to be jerked sideways not five steps later. Remus had pulled him into a joke store and the pair quickly immersed themselves in scanning the shelves.  
  
Harry had just picked up a trick hat that turned the wearer's hair any one of a dozen colours when it was plucked from his hands and returned to its place. A dark voice at his shoulder had said, 'I will not allow you to fritter away money on such idiotic amusements.' With a glare at the grinning werewolf and a hand at Harry's back, Severus had propelled him from the store.  
  
The rest of the trip about Diagon Alley had gone in much the same fashion: Severus being fast and efficient, Remus taking the opportunity to indulge in his Marauder instincts, and Harry caught somewhere in between, weighed down by mounting purchases.  
  
The most torturous moments, however, had come in Madam Malkin's robe shop. It seemed Severus was intent on providing his son with an entire wardrobe of new robes. Never much of a clotheshorse in the first place, Harry quickly grew heartily sick of being measured and pricked, changing from one style to the next in a veritable rainbow of colours.  
  
Remus had found the entire situation extremely amusing until Severus had rounded on him and demanded he select new robes as well.  
  
Quite statisfied with the selections he had approved, Severus had purchased the lot and once more led a now drooping pair into the Alley.  
  
By then, Harry had all he required and then some. He had only been too happy to remain, slurping on his sundae as Remus accompanied his father into the notorious Knockturn Alley.  
  
Harry was just licking his spoon cleaning of the final mouthful of ice- cream and beginning to wonder what had become of Remus and his father when he was hailed from across the street.  
  
He looked up to see Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff in his year, hurrying through the crowds towards him. He didn't know whether to groan or grin. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about the Hufflepuff. On the one hand, he was a nice enough boy; pleasant and well liked by his housemates. But then, he *was* a Hufflepuff - they all liked everyone. On the other hand, Justin had been certain that Harry was out to kill him in their second year, and he had been one of the first to shun Harry come fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament. Harry simply couldn't make up his mind about this boy.  
  
But Harry was starting to get bored and if Justin was feeling friendly towards him today, he wasn't going to turn him away.  
  
'Hello Justin,' Harry cleared his parcels off one of the chairs opposite him. Justin plonked himself down and grinned at Harry. Harry smiled back.  
  
'How's your summer been?'  
  
'It was -' Harry caught himself just in time. It would never do tell a member of the same house as Cedric Diggory that he had had the best - if somewhat shocking and confusing - summer ever. He finished lamely instead: 'OK. Yours?'  
  
'Oh brilliant,' gushed Justin, 'I spent a week with my friend Ernie. It was the first time I'd ever been in a wizarding home!  
  
'But it'll be good to get back to school and see everybody else.'  
  
Harry declined to mention that he had already been back at Hogwarts for most of the summer, and quite frankly wouldn't mind seeing the back of it for a while.  
  
Justin glanced about, seeming to realize only then that Harry was quite unusually alone.  
  
'Ron and Hermione aren't here?'  
  
'No,' Harry only just managed to stop himself rolling his eyes. No wonder his father professed to like Hufflepuffs the least of all the houses. They seemed to have a special talent for stating the obvious.  
  
Justin was looking just a little confused, 'Don't you usually spend the last week of holidays with Ron's family?'  
  
Harry smirked, 'Not this summer.'  
  
Now Justin seemed utterly baffled, 'Then how did you get to Diagon Alley?'  
  
Harry couldn't resist. It had to be worth it just to see the look on Justin's face.  
  
'Professor Snape brought me.'  
  
Justin slanted him a sarcastic look as if to say, pull the other one.  
  
'I'm quite serious,' Harry stated.  
  
Justin blinked. His eyes grew rounder and rounder as he realized Harry was telling the truth. His mouth worked furiously, but no sound came out.  
  
Just as it looked Justin had finally regained control of his vocal cords, another, far less welcome voice intruded.  
  
'Well, well. If it isn't the infamous brat, Potter. And....' the voice paused and took on a sneering tone, '.... Finch-Fletchley, is it? The mudblood?'  
  
Harry turned to glare at the true bane of his existence - one Draco Malfoy - but not before he caught the hurt look in Justin's eyes. To be called a mudblood was a serious insult and not a very subtle one.  
  
'Malfoy. You seem to have wandered into the wrong Alley. You'll find the entrance to Knockturn Alley over there,' Harry lifted an imperious finger and pointed across the way. He was rather surprised at himself. It seemed he was more like Severus than he had thought. Insults and sarcasm weren't traits people usually inherited from their fathers, but it looked like Harry just might have. He let his finger drop and turned away from the blonde boy, 'I'm sure it will be much more to your liking. The.... individuals.... that lurk there are exactly your type.'  
  
As both Draco and Harry had been down that Alley, they *both* knew what type of slimy, low, and altogether vile characters frequented Diagon Alley's dark neighbour. Harry saw Draco's hands clench at his sides. He was disappointed when Draco gained control of himself and ignored Harry's insult. Instead, he decided to jibe at Harry himself.  
  
'I see your fan club isn't with you - you haven't been ditched, have you?  
  
Harry raised a brow at him; 'I hardly see what concern it is of yours.'  
  
Draco snickered, 'The mudblood and the Weasel have finally seen through you, have they? Ah, what a pity you are not even worthy of the company of social outcasts.'  
  
Harry's brow lowered and it was all he could do to prevent himself from scowling at the insult to his friends. Justin had faded into the background, forgotten by the arch rivals. Draco snickered again.  
  
'Don't tell me you can't stick up for yourself Potter?'  
  
Harry didn't reply. Draco perched a hand at his hip, affecting a stance of casualness; 'It makes me wonder what kind of man your father must have been to spawn such a spineless waste as you.'  
  
Harry's brow rose again. Draco had just unwittingly insulted his favourite teacher. It was priceless.  
  
'You'd be surprised what kind of man my father is.'  
  
Draco was so put off by the smirk that accompanied Harry's reply that he failed to notice the present tense. Harry didn't give him the chance to recover his equilibrium.  
  
'If you *must* know Malfoy, I'm not here alone at all,' Harry's smirk turned positively gleeful, 'I'm here with my f-'  
  
'Harry!'  
  
Remus's voice made itself heard across the hubbub of the crowd, riding over the rest of Harry's sentence. His attention was diverted away from Draco and into the street. Remus was struggling towards them through the crowd. Behind him, Severus gilded along as though there were no obstructions. It was a curious thing, but people seemed to instinctively move clear of the dark man's path.  
  
Draco quit his seething long enough to turn too. He ignored the presence of Remus entirely, latching on to the sight of his favourite and - as far as his knowledge went - Harry's most despised teacher fast approaching. He had time before Severus arrived at their position to throw a final smirk at Harry.  
  
Harry saw the self-satisfied smirk Draco threw at him and was hard pressed not to smirk back. His father had told him just the last week that he had no great affection for the Malfoy scion. He despised the unfounded arrogance of the boy. If Harry wasn't mistaken, now that Severus didn't have to play a role any longer, Draco was in for a shock when he was suddenly treated no better and perhaps even worse than all the other students were.  
  
Draco stepped forward to greet his head of house.  
  
'Professor Snape. I've been looking forward to a return to-'  
  
Harry was hard put not to laugh at the expression on Draco's face when Severus looked down his nose at the boy and cut him off with a barely civil, 'Malfoy.'  
  
From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Justin gaping at the scene before him. He caught the Hufflepuff's eye and winked. Justin blinked at him and Harry smiled, rolling his eyes in Draco's direction. Justin smiled back.  
  
Draco looked rather miffed at being so casually dismissed by the head of Slytherin. Harry smirked now as his father turned to him.  
  
'If you are quite ready, Mister Potter,' he didn't quite snap.  
  
Harry nodded and, with a hand from Remus, gathered up his many parcels.  
  
'See you when you get back to school, Justin.'  
  
Justin waved him off and Harry threw one last smirk in Draco's direction before following after the already retreating figures of Severus and Remus.  
  
He quickly caught up to the pair and insinuated himself at his father's side. Remus had lagged behind slightly, burdened as he was with the heaviest of the purchases. Harry noted that his father carried only a small, tightly wrapped package he presumed contained the rare ingredients he had ventured into Knockturn Alley after.  
  
'About that....' he said, shifting the parcels in his arms.  
  
Severus didn't look at him as he replied, 'About *what*?'  
  
'You calling me Mr. Potter all the time....'  
  
Severus looked down at his son now, 'Harry, I'm not about to start calling you by your first name in class....'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and received a mild glare for it.  
  
'That's not what I meant.'  
  
'Then what *did* you mean?' Severus sighed long-sufferingly.  
  
'I meant I'm not sure I want to be just plain Harry *Potter* any more.'  
  
Severus actually missed a stride as he looked down at Harry in surprise.  
  
Harry blithely continued as though he hadn't just shocked his father, 'I mean, it's not really a true reflection of who I am, is it?'  
  
He received no reply, so he continued talking, 'I was thinking I should change my name to Snape-Potter, or maybe Potter-Snape,' he slanted a look up at his father, 'Which do you think sounds better?'  
  
Remus stepped up and into the conversation then, 'I like Potter-Snape. Harry James Potter-Snape.'  
  
Severus seemed to have recovered enough to say, 'Harry James *Severus*.'  
  
This comment diverted Harry's attention briefly; 'I have *two* middle names?'  
  
He shook himself then, 'But you still haven't said which name sounds better....'  
  
They were still discussing which name Harry should take when they stepped through the Floo network into Dumbledore's office. Severus was in fact saying:  
  
'.... Snape-Potter. I refuse to acknowledge a son with the name Harry James Severus Potter-Snape. It's too unwieldy....' His mouth snapped shut on the end of his comment as the three of them turned and caught sight of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting behind it, that trademark benign smile on his lips, his eyes twinkling over time. But that wasn't what caused Severus's abrupt halt or the sudden pallors on Harry and Remus's faces.  
  
The cause of the trio's more than considerable apprehension was just now standing up from a chair on the nearer side of the desk, horrified realization and black rage dawning on his face.  
  
That man, as Murphy's Law would have it, was Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: no end notes today. I simply can't think of any today.... Make up your own okay? 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Words spoken out of ord...

AN: WARNING: swearing ahead.  
  
This chapter deals solely with the incident in Dumbledore's office. It was hard enough writing this in the time I had. I know, don't say it, I've had three whole days. I haven't. I've had about half of Sunday. I was busy, busy, busy all weekend.  
  
I can take being likened to Voldemort in my evilness, but likening me to Pettigrew? Now that would just be cruel. I stayed up to all hours just so Pagan Witch wouldn't do that to me...  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:  
  
Madame Padfoot: I had to have something at the end of the chapter that would bring you back for more...  
  
Pagan Witch: Its so much fun being evil. *cackles.... well, evilly*  
  
Creamy Mimi: I HOPE this chapter is as good as the last...  
  
Lee Lee: Something like that. Can't you just see Severus with a foot in his mouth?  
  
Lisa: Siri, I'd say (which I can cuz I wrote the chapter) is going to blow his top.... the Matrix might be explained away if you're an Aussie  
  
hermionegranger: I just hope this chapter lives up to your expectations  
  
SilverWolf: Long live the Aussies. Did I notice the cute guy that played Justin? Was it possible to miss him? Especially when I've already seen the movie twice? Justin popped up cuz I didn't want it to be anyone else... I think. Either that, or they held my at gun point until I put him in. Can't quite remember....  
  
niamh: Murphy's Law is funfunfun.  
  
Crydwyn: heh. Well I had to introduce Sirius somehow, and I wasn't up to writing his reaction at the time. That, and it's just SO much fun to leave a cliffhanger... MWAHAHAHAHA  
  
ManicGrace: you have reviewed before, but I'm not complaining. The more, the merrier. Kind of. Eh. I'm glad I can get you to read despite the slash.  
  
Charon: Draco.... I'm not quite sure what happens with Draco just yet. I'm not quite sure why I chose that pensieve moment, but I liked it too.  
  
Tantz: Yeah, well Sev has some fathering to make up for...  
  
Elektra: Sirius will be doing his best to kill Sev I think. And are you saying you don't like Draco? *pouts* He's such a evil little cutie....  
  
Asioleh: sorry to say, this fic is not at all a romance. That isn't to say that the SEQUEL won't be tho'. So no, Remus and Severus are not a couple.  
  
SilverDawn: Yus, its very tough writing Siri's reaction. I have everybody else pretty much downpat, but not Siri. About the 'history': I'm not sure that there will be any more memories. But you never know, Harry and Sev might surprise even me = P  
  
M. F. Luder: Do I get to come to the preview when you make the movie? I'd love to see it! And I'm sure you'd look nice in white ^_~ But seeing as you don't seem to want to visit to loony bin, here's the next chapter....  
  
Pagan Witch: *trembles* You are the sole reason I'm posting today. I don't think I could bare being compared to *shudders* Pettigrew. Voldemort, I can handle any day of the week. But not that spineless little git.... Did I make it in time?  
  
Mikee: I never tire of my regular reviewers. In fact I love you all! I get quickly bored with the predictable, and I'd hate to think that I was, so thanks for the compliment. ^_~ *pft... ah* the pause that refreshes! Hehe. I read that somewhere on the weekend, but I'm not crazy...  
  
*grumbles* no-name: I like to be able to address ppl by their names ok? Anyways, no need to get greedy, here's the new chapter....  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Words spoken out of order  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry had the insane urge to step back into the Floo network and let it spit him out wherever it would. Surely that place - even if it were Voldemort's own living room - would be better than where he was right now. A glance back at Dumbledore's fireplace vetoed that option: the flames had already subsided back to their normal red dance and there wasn't a pot of Floo powder in sight.  
  
With great dread, and no little wishing the floor would somehow open up and swallow him whole, Harry turned back to the scene before him.  
  
Dumbledore was *still* smiling and his eyes were *still* twinkling, hands calmly folded on the desk. Harry didn't understand how he could be so relaxed at a time like this. Surely he could see murder - or at least grievous bodily harm - was about to be committed.  
  
Remus had a rather panicked expression on his face that would have been amusing under any circumstances but these. He was clutching his parcels to him as though considering whether or not to duck behind them and try pretending he wasn't there.  
  
In front of Harry, Severus had retreated behind his mask again. He was standing stiff and erect, no expression on his face. The only sign Harry could see that he was at all fazed by the situation was the white of his knuckles wrapped about his small parcel.  
  
Sirius had taken an aggressive stance in front Dumbledore's desk and Harry knew it was only a matter of time before he did something he - or if not him, everybody else - would regret.  
  
'What are you talking about Snape?' he snarled, managing to sound remarkably like Padfoot, 'What the *hell* is going on here?'  
  
In a manner Harry could tell was simply going to inflame his godfather, Severus ignored Sirius completely in favour of addressing Dumbledore in a falsely indifferent tone of voice, 'Some warning would have been nice, Albus.'  
  
'As Harry's godfather, Sirius doesn't deserve to find out from some article in the "Daily Prophet" that is at best only half-truth,' smiled Dumbledore.  
  
Harry hadn't seen his godfather this mad since he had first meet him and Sirius had had Wormtail in his sights. Sirius took a belligerent step towards Severus.  
  
'Find out *what* exactly?'  
  
Severus turned disdainful eyes on Sirius.  
  
'And here I thought you had been listening before, Black. Or does it go in one floppy black ear and straight out the other?' Severus smirked when Sirius growled, and Harry almost groaned. His father was having altogether too much fun baiting his godfather.  
  
'Just answer the question, Snape: Find out *what*?'  
  
Remus was inching his way towards the centre of the room. Harry realised he was attempting to put himself in a position to intervene if the two antagonists suddenly went for each other's throats. It didn't look like that moment would be far off as Severus answered.  
  
'That Harry is my son, of course.'  
  
Sirius took another menacing step toward Severus and Remus edged a little closer to the pair, 'Lying bastard. James is Harry's father.'  
  
Harry cast a pleading glance at Dumbledore, hoping the headmaster would intervene before his godfather could kill his father, or vice versa. Dumbledore saw him looking and cast him a wink. It didn't look like the old wizard had any intention of stepping in. Harry supposed he shouldn't be surprised: The headmaster knew they had intended to return via his grate and had probably engineered the entire encounter.  
  
Still clutching his parcel in one hand, Severus crossed his arms, 'Indeed.'  
  
Sirius took several quick paces toward Severus, ending up not a foot from him, snarling into his face, 'What's that meant to mean, you slimy git?'  
  
A black brow rose, 'I was merely agreeing with you.'  
  
This threw Sirius off balance, and Severus used his confused silence to step around him and approach Dumbledore's desk. He set his parcel carefully down and leant forward over the surface.  
  
'I don't appreciate your interference in my private life at the best of times Albus, but this time-'  
  
He never finished his sentence. Sirius had recovered more quickly than expected and had stormed up behind Severus. Before Harry or Remus could do anything he caught Severus's shoulder, whipped him around and sucker punched him in the jaw.  
  
Remus and Harry dropped their burdens - it was only fortune that nothing broke - raced several paces forward, then stopped, unsure of what to do; Dumbledore had stood up abruptly as Severus fell back over his desk.  
  
Severus rubbed at the trickle of blood sliding down his chin from his split lip. It wasn't often that someone managed to take him by surprise. He stood up from his sprawl slowly and somewhat warily.  
  
Sirius was flexing his bruised knuckles, 'I don't know exactly what you did to James and Lily, Snape, but you sure as hell deserved that.'  
  
Severus laughed, shortly and bitterly, 'For perhaps the first time in your miserable life, I think you might be right, Black.'  
  
Harry, Remus and Sirius gaped at him, but for different reasons. Severus worked his jaw a moment, insuring that nothing was broken. Once certain it would be fine after the application of a healing salve he had, he crossed his arms again and scowled at Sirius, 'But not, I would imagine, for the reasons you feel I deserve it.'  
  
Sirius made to slam his fist into Severus's face again, but Remus latched onto his wrist, preventing the blow. Sirius shook him off and glared at him. Remus took a step backwards at the menace in that look. Sirius turned to confront Severus again, but kept his fists at his sides. His voice, however, spat venom.  
  
'You don't think you deserve worse than that for raping Lily, you low-down, evil son-of-a-bitch?'  
  
Dumbledore very casually pulled his chair out of the line of fire and sat back down, his expression clouded and unreadable. Remus flinched at Sirius's accusation. Harry gasped and stepped forward. He laid a hand on Sirius's arm and spoke for the first time since this whole episode had begun. Sirius's harsh expression softened a little as he canted his gaze to his godson.  
  
'Sirius, it wasn't like that. If you'd-'  
  
'Harry, leave it,' Severus interrupted and Sirius returned to glaring at him.  
  
Harry's grip tightened on Sirius's arm, and he too turned to Severus, 'But Pater, he-'  
  
Sirius exploded again, rounding on Harry and causing the boy to stumble as the arm he was clutching was forcefully ripped from his grasp. Harry shrank away from his livid godfather, shocked at the rage directed at him.  
  
'*Pater*?' Sirius spat, 'You don't actually *accept* him, do you Harry? Tell me you don't *believe* his lies! For godsakes, Harry, the bastard's a Death-!'  
  
From behind Sirius, whispering through his tirade, came the incantation 'Stupefy'. Sirius froze mid-rant and swayed on his unresponsive feet. Harry caught him before he fell and lowered him into the chair Dumbledore obligingly conjured.  
  
When Sirius was safely down and Harry could look up, Severus still had his wand trained on the animagus. He moved to the foot of the chair and gently pushed Harry out of the way. Harry stepped backward until he was standing beside Remus. When Harry looked at him, the werewolf was pale and looking rather ill. Harry turned away again.  
  
Severus was leaning over the frozen Sirius, glaring him directly in the still moving eyes, 'If you *ever* treat my son like that again, you'd better hope I never find out about it. If I do, you'll be cursing the day your useless father ever met your mother.'  
  
Dire threat delivered, Severus straightened. He stood over the prone animagus, arms crossed and wand still at the ready.  
  
'I hope your hearing has miraculously improved, Black, because I'm only going to explain once.  
  
'I did not rape Lily,' Severus bent at the waist, bringing his face closer to Sirius's, 'And do you know *why* I did not rape her?' the voice took on a distinct hissing aspect, 'Because that would be incest.'  
  
Severus waited until Sirius's eyes widened before straightening again. A thread of satisfaction entered his voice as he continued, 'Yes, that's right, Black, Lily was my sister.'  
  
From the position he stood, Harry couldn't read the expressions in his godfather's eyes. Looking at Remus and Dumbledore, he realised neither of them could either: They were both watching Severus's face for clues.  
  
The wand began to tap in Severus's hand, 'Now you're wondering how it is that I could be Harry's father if I never laid a hand on Lily. If you'd ever thought to use that minuscule excuse for a brain the gods cursed you with, you'd realise that Lily was only ever Harry's *aunt*, not his *mother*.'  
  
Harry wanted to interfere, wanted to stop his father acting like this. Remus read his intentions however and stayed him with a hand on his arm. When Harry looked up at him, he just shook his head and turned back to Severus and Sirius.  
  
Sirius was obviously struggling against the spell restraining him. He actually managed to break it enough to spit 'You unholy bastard. What did you do James's family?'  
  
Severus brought his wand around and down, renewing his spell. For most outward appearances, he was totally unaffected by Sirius's attacks on him, but Harry noticed the white of his knuckles and the faint tremor in the hand.  
  
Severus's voice remained steady long enough to say, 'You're stronger than I gave you credit for, Black.'  
  
He stopped and took several calming breaths before continuing. But even then, his control had slipped enough that he leant forward, right into Sirius's face and seethed, 'I *was* James's family, you mangy excuse for an asshole.'  
  
As he had leant forward, his wedding band had slipped from within his robes and now hung dangling in Sirius's face. Severus saw the other man looking at it. He turned it so Sirius could see the inscription on the inside, but felt no satisfaction when Sirius's eyes widened in shock this time. He felt only weary. He stood up again, tucking the ring away.  
  
'That's right, Black. James was my husband. Harry is our son. Lily was only ever covering for us because she was my sister,' he turned away from Sirius then and addressed Dumbledore, 'If that will be all, Albus....'  
  
He didn't wait for a reply, just plucked up his parcel from the desk and swept by Harry and Remus and out of the room.  
  
Remus and Dumbledore stared after him, features set in rather startled expressions. Harry divided his attention between the empty doorway and his godfather. Sirius was still stiff upon the chair and Harry realised after a moment that it was because he was still under the effects of Severus's spell.  
  
Harry turned back to the empty doorway again, still trying to figure out what exactly had just happened. He began to check the points off against mental fingers:  
  
They had returned from Diagon Alley, discussing changing Harry's name. His father had inadvertently announced to his godfather his true parentage. Severus had ignored Sirius, inflaming him yet further. Severus had quite frankly told Sirius the truth. Sirius had all but decked Severus. Severus - for some yet to be fathomed reason - had felt he had deserved it. Sirius had made the same accusation that Harry had originally made. Harry tried to correct him and Sirius had rounded on him. Severus had intervened, casting a Stupefy on the animagus for daring to yell at *his* son. Severus told his literally captive audience that Lily was his sister and only Harry's aunt. Sirius regained enough control of his mouth to accuse Severus of interfering with James's family, then....  
  
Harry realised he had run out of fingers and was still no closer to figuring out what had happened, other than that the truth had been broken to Sirius in a rather brutal manner. There had been no sugar coating in sight. Severus had dished up the bare bones of the situation to a spell- held Sirius and then swept out....  
  
Leaving his son, his friend and his headmaster to deal with Sirius's reaction.  
  
Harry dragged his eyes from the empty door and turned to look at his bound godfather again. The only part of him that moved was his eyes. They darted and flexed, glaring and staring alternatively. Harry lifted his own and looked at the headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore met his gaze and read the half-accusation, half-question there. He answered it.  
  
'It had to be done.'  
  
Instead of responding Harry looked back down at Sirius. He felt Remus turn from the door at his shoulder and look down at his old friend too. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Dumbledore raise his wand and utter the words, 'Finite Incantatem.'  
  
Sirius's body immediately relaxed from its previous stiff pose, but other than that Sirius himself didn't move for a long moment. When he did, he sat up and looked only at Dumbledore.  
  
'That's what you summoned me for, Albus?'  
  
Dumbledore nodded, 'Yes, I felt you -'  
  
'I wish you hadn't.'  
  
Harry flinched, and at his side, he felt Remus do the same.  
  
Sirius stood up, 'I'll leave now if you don't require me for anything.'  
  
Dumbledore nodded rather sadly, 'If that is what you wish,' Sirius nodded once, shortly, 'Then I only ask that you return in a week's time. I believe I will have something to discuss with you at that time.'  
  
Sirius nodded again and turned to Harry, 'Harry, you're still my godson and I still love you.'  
  
Harry shuddered a little. He had been so worried that Sirius would reject him because of who his father was.  
  
'Thankyou,' he whispered.  
  
Sirius pulled Harry roughly into his arms and embraced him gruffly. Then he set his godson away from him, 'I'll owl you, okay.'  
  
Harry nodded. Sirius nodded once more to Dumbledore and started for the door.  
  
Remus pivoted on his heel, following his friend with his eyes. When Sirius started through the door, still without acknowledging him, Remus spoke.  
  
'Sirius?'  
  
Sirius stiffened in the doorway, but didn't turn. Harry seriously thought he was going to walk on without replying. Remus obviously thought so too, because his face began to collapse.  
  
But then Sirius turned his head a little and said only, 'I'm not ready to talk to you yet, Remus.'  
  
That said, he walked through the door and down the stairs.  
  
Remus's face, which had stayed its collapse when Sirius had begun to speak, fell completely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: sorry if it became a little too much about Sirius and Remus at the end there. It wasn't really meant to. It'll be back to Harry and Severus next chapter.  
  
I also don't know about Harry's character at the end there.... Was it okay?  
  
Anywho, that's how I dealt with Sirius's reaction. Which isn't quite over and done with by the way. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Ancient gods from dis...

della luna: try and stop me from writing. = P well, anyway, that chapter wasn't REALLY about Harry. More about Sev and Siri.... which still isn't resolved.  
  
Mikee: Yeah, poor Remy. Not sure what's going on there, but I'm quite likely to form a lynching mob if Siri doesn't apologise. You're all welcome to join the fun....  
  
Lee Lee: *trembles at the thought of getting stuck between a pissed off Sev and a pissed of Siri* well that explains why Harry didn't say much....  
  
kristy: I think that had I killed someone I would have been in deep kimchee.  
  
nsngirl: Severus was always going to get off easier in a confrontation between him and Sirius. And about Severus's father? I kinda slipped up *had* to make him weak. Severus and James had to like him enough to name Harry after him....  
  
Lisa: yes, Sirius's reaction isn't over yet. I don't yet know what he's going to do. For the Remus-Sirius thing you can thank one of my earlier reviewers, Lali. She made a good point.  
  
hermionegranger: amazing as always? *grins stupidly* thank you!  
  
gwendolyn-flight: I do love a good evil cackle. And who cares if you wake everybody up. ^_~  
  
Pagan witch: *swipes brow* I was considering leaving of writing altogether if I ended up compared to Pettigrew. Are you short? All the craziest people who tried to take over the world were short: Hitler, Napoleon.... Heh. Tell your flatmate that I talk out loud too. Often to the characters in the story when they don't do what I want....  
  
M. F. Luder: Studying? What is this.... studying? =P If Remus loves Sirius, it's a lost cause. In this fic, Sirius is (as far as I know) straight. And he needs to be thwapped upside the head.  
  
Tantz: Yes, Severus and Sirius really do need to talk, but not just yet I don't think. How's about we take away their wands in lock them in a cupboard together? On second thoughts, maybe not...  
  
Sailor Millennium: Hey! You kidnapped Dray and Harry! I demand that you return them to me at once! Erm... *cough*cough* Sorry about that. Draco may or may not be changing. Haven't decided yet. Anyways that won't come until the sequel, regardless.  
  
So, now on with the next chapter:  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Ancient gods from distant lands  
  
  
  
As he pounded down the halls, Severus was well aware that he had left the animagus still stupefied. For all he cared the mutt could stay that way indefinitely.  
  
Severus was breathing heavily, all out of proportion with the energy he had expended. The last time he had been this angry had been the night James and Lily had died, that Halloween almost fourteen years ago.  
  
Severus had promised himself that he would try to deal with Sirius for Harry's sake.  
  
He had failed miserably.  
  
He simply could not move beyond his own dislike and mistrust of the man. Ever since their first day at school, Sirius had pitted himself against Severus, seeming to believe that as a Gryffindor, he required an enemy in Slytherin. In every prank that Sirius and his friends had pulled on Severus, his intent had seemed especially malicious.  
  
If it had never gone beyond that, Severus could readily have survived. But then had come the incident with the Whomping Willow. Severus had nearly died as a result of that 'prank' instigated by Black. If James hadn't saved him, Severus would not have survived that night and his blood would have been on the hands of Remus. Black hadn't even stopped to consider the possible consequences of his actions: he could have landed one of his best friends in Azkaban before they ever graduated.  
  
In the years after, Severus had learnt to tolerate the mention of his name, if only for the sakes of James and Lily. Remus, he had come to like over time, but he had never even attempted to like Black, even though he had been James's best friend. James had always loved Sirius like a brother but had never found the words to tell him that he was gay.  
  
James had once gathered the courage to tell Sirius of his sexual preference, but had backed off when Sirius had made some poorly thought-out derogatory remark about homosexuals. After that, James had drawn away from Sirius, but Black had never noticed. He had been oblivious to the distance that now stood between James and himself.  
  
Severus could see how lying to his best friend was hurting James, and he blamed only Sirius for it. And this only served to anger Severus more. But he had always tolerated Black's existence because James still loved him regardless.  
  
Then had come the blow that Severus could never forgive.  
  
James and Lily had chosen Sirius to be their Secret Keeper and Severus had conceded, deciding to trust in his husband's judgement of his best friend.  
  
There was nothing he regretted more. When he had arrived at Godric's Hollow that Halloween night to find nothing left, he had vowed to kill Black if he ever layed hands on him again. He had desperately wanted to feel the man's windpipe collapse under his bare hands.  
  
Sick of storming through the halls, Severus stopped in a window aperture. He braced his hands against the cold stone, hoping in vain that it would cool his hot rage.  
  
Even years later when Sirius was proven to be innocent of dealing James and Lily death, Severus could not bring himself to forgive him. It didn't matter to Severus that Black hadn't directly betrayed them: he had been the one to convince them to make Pettigrew their Secret Keeper in his place, and in Severus's eyes, that made Black as guilty as if he had cast the killing curse himself. How anyone could ask Severus to forgive Black when he couldn't even forgive himself was beyond his comprehension.  
  
Intellectually, Severus knew he was being unjust, but he simply didn't care. James and Lily and Harry had meant the world to him, and in one fell swoop, Fate and Sirius Black had conspired to take them away from him.  
  
And simply to add insult to already grievous injury, when Harry had found out that Sirius hadn't been James and Lily's Secret Keeper, the man had taken the place in Harry's life that was rightfully Severus's: He became the only father figure Harry knew. Severus had hated the fact that throughout Harry's fourth year, the boy had been communicating with Black, turning to him for advice. And then to see his son taking comfort from the great mangy mutt lying on his hospital bed after the Tournament, and knowing that that mutt was really Black....  
  
One hand balled into a fist on the cold stone of the windowsill. Severus had thought he would take great delight in rubbing Black's face in the fact that Harry was *his* son when he finally found out. All it had done was stir up feelings of anger and regret he would have rathered leave alone.  
  
Beyond the warm glass, bounding down the lawn, Severus saw a great black dog retreating from the castle. He smiled, rather grimly. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Sirius again any time soon, if ever again. Now that Black had been told, Severus intended to keep himself as far away from the animagus as possible.  
  
If he could, he would even have considered denying Harry the right to see him. But he knew he couldn't: as much as he hated it, Black was Harry's godfather and that was the way James had wanted it. He could only be satisfied with keeping his own distance.  
  
In a deep pocket of his robes, nestled against his ribs, the tightly wrapped parcel shifted and Severus placed a soothing hand on it. It seemed the spell had worn off. And damn Black for that as well. Now he had to search out his son instead of having the boy with him in the first place.  
  
  
  
'Harry, what do you think you are doing up there?'  
  
Harry looked up to see his father cautiously approaching the low wall that bounded the top of the tower on which Severus had finally found him. Harry was sitting in one of the large crenellations, tucked up with his feet braced against the stonework of one side and his back braced against the other.  
  
'Thinking,' Harry shrugged.  
  
'What is so particular about *there* that you would chose it to think from?' Severus inquired from the exact centre of the tower top, where he had retreated.  
  
Harry stared at him, then laughed in realisation, 'You don't like heights.'  
  
Severus drew his already erect self stiffly up right, 'I have nothing at all against heights,' his shoulders sagged ever so slightly, 'Provided I am at the bottom of them. Now get down from that ridiculously precarious position and come over here. I have something to show you.'  
  
Severus gestured at a small, elaborately carved casket that floated on the air behind him. Harry hadn't noticed it previously. He slipped from the wall and padded over to his father.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Something I was fortunate enough to pick up in Knockturn Alley,' Severus levitated the casket to chest height in front of him and flipped open the lid, obscuring Harry's view of the contents, 'I hope you have not been neglecting your language skills.'  
  
Harry thought it odd for his father to make such a comment. It had even sounded.... strange....  
  
It was only when Harry saw what Severus lifted from the casket that he realised his father hadn't been speaking English....  
  
'You're a Parselmouth too!' he exclaimed.  
  
Severus was holding in either arm two snakes that were far too big to have emerged from a casket no bigger than Harry's two fists. At least, Harry thought they were snakes. They were certainly the most unusual specimens Harry had ever seen. They were as long as Severus's hand and forearm. Their heads and first third of their lengths were covered in bright plumage, one in shades of blue and purple, the other in shades of red and gold. Most unusually of all, from the midst of the plumage sprouted wings.  
  
Banishing the casket with a thought, Severus turned and slanted Harry a sarcastic look, 'Where did you think you had gotten it from?'  
  
'Well.... Dumbledore said that it was because Voldemort transferred some his own powers to me,' Harry went almost crossed eyed in a vain attempt to see his mouth. The words had come out in a series of sibilants hisses and Harry realised he had unconsciously spoken in Parseltongue.  
  
Severus was completely unfazed by the language. He snorted, 'And you swallowed that pap?'  
  
Harry bristled in his own defence, 'Well it's not exactly like I knew who my father was.'  
  
Severus paused for a moment before responding, 'Touche.'  
  
The purple-and-blue plumaged snake reared its head from Severus's arm. It's tongue flickered and it spoke in a distinctly feminine tone, 'Asss entertaining asss thisss isss, Ssseverusss....'  
  
Harry hastily stifled a snicker. A snake had just told his father off.  
  
Severus glared down at the snake wrapped about his left forearm, 'I was *about* to introduce you, you impatient little reptile.'  
  
The tongue flickered again, and if snakes could smile, Harry would have sworn this one was smirking. Severus glowered blackly at her and turned back to Harry.  
  
'Harry, may I introduce you to Sasu,' he raised his left arm with the purple and blue snake. She regally inclined her head in Harry's direction, 'and Sakuna,' the right arm rose, 'Sakuna is to be your.... familiar, if you will.'  
  
The red-and-gold plumaged snake, whose name was evidently Sakuna, unwounded itself from Severus's arm and lifted into the air. The wings barely stirred as it drifted over to Harry.  
  
Harry stared into its silver eyes. For a moment, the world spun about him. When it settled again, it seemed there was something *else* there. Whatever it was, Harry couldn't lay his finger on it at the moment. In somewhat of an awed daze, his raised his arm and allowed the snake to settle about his wrist.  
  
'Pleased to meet you,' he murmured.  
  
The snake raised its head until its eyes were level with Harry's face. Its tongue flickered out and ghosted over Harry's features. Having tasted him, the snake drew back a ways.  
  
'The pleasssure'sss all mine,' it hissed, and Harry realised Sakuna was male.  
  
Harry allowed Sakuna to wind his way up until he was draped about his neck. He turned back to his father.  
  
Severus was watching Harry interact with the snake. When he saw that he had Harry's attention again, he spoke.  
  
'Sasu and Sakuna are quetzalcoatl-'  
  
Harry interrupted, 'Wasn't Quetzalcoatl an Aztec god?'  
  
Severus nodded in approval, 'The Winged Serpent. The quetzalcoatl snakes originate from Central America. They have many fascinating magical qualities, which I will expect you to learn as you come to know Sakuna better.'  
  
Harry almost groaned. Was there ever a time that Severus stopped trying to teach Harry something? Severus smirked slightly and continued.  
  
'The thing that sets Sasu and Sakuna above most other quetzalcoatl, however, is that they are twins - born from the same egg.'  
  
Harry looked singularly blank at this little snippet, and Severus fought a sigh, 'When two quetzalcoatl are born from the same egg, they share a telepathic link. This pair can communicate mind-to-mind, instantly and over any distance. There is yet to be a spell found that could block it.  
  
'This phenomenon is incredibly rare, but not considered very valuable....' Severus trailed off and ran a finger down Sasu's plumage. The snake leant into the caress and slitted her eyes in pleasure.  
  
Harry shifted impatiently. He was about to ask why it wasn't considered very valuable when the answer occurred to him. It was blindingly obvious really...  
  
'Because there are so few Parselmouths?' Harry confirmed his theory.  
  
Severus ceased caressing Sasu, 'Yes. Even if the trait were more common, it doesn't usually occur in the type of person that is inclined to want to keep in close contact with another,' he snorted, 'Just look at Voldemort for example.'  
  
Harry eyed his father cannily, 'But we can take advantage of Sakuna and Sasu's link.'  
  
Severus smirked, 'Precisely. From now on, whenever you leave Hogwarts' grounds, Sakuna will go with you. That way, if anything was happen to you, Sakuna would be able to contact Sasu, who would in turn inform me.'  
  
Both snakes had raised their heads and were nodding their agreement.  
  
Harry found it odd that the snakes were so adamant about protecting Harry when they had only met a short time previously. He thought for a moment, remembering his momentary dizziness when Sakuna had looked him in the eyes.  
  
'Pater,' he mused, 'You mentioned earlier that quetzalcoatl had many interesting magical qualities.'  
  
Severus nodded and Harry continued, 'Is one of those qualities the ability to bond with their owner?'  
  
Severus smiled, 'Indeed. I'm sure you felt it when Sakuna bonded with you. It is a most intriguing sensation.'  
  
Harry contemplated this for a moment then nodded decisively, 'I'll agree to take Sakuna with me wherever I go on one condition.'  
  
Severus looked up in indignation, 'What? No conditions, Harry. You'll-'  
  
Harry interrupted his father before he could be given an ultimatum, 'I'll take Sakuna with me wherever I go, provided Sasu goes with you every where *you* go.'  
  
Severus was about to reply when Sasu beat him to it. She lifted her head and stretched towards Harry.  
  
'Assssuredly,' she hissed.  
  
Severus glared at his familiar. Harry laughed and about his neck, Sakuna hissed in delight.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I don't know where the snakes came from. They just slithered their way into my story some time last night. Oh well. They're firmly encamped now. I can't be bothered trying to oust them.  
  
Ok, that was officially a warped chapter. I guess the last half's there because that little package Sev picked up in Knockturn Alley made itself prominent, and because I wasn't ready for school to start yet... I'm working on that chapter now. Kind of.  
  
Anyway, I thought this chapter was a little.... well, weak would be the word I'm looking for.... 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: I know something you d...

First and foremost, my reviewers:  
  
Mikee: I love getting reviews from you! Thanks for your support ^_^  
  
Ayame: Draco and Harry are your Muses? How on EARTH do you get any work done? Surely they're fighting one moment and snogging the next?  
  
rosie: yeah, I guess a story can get a little intense at times. Thanks for the confidence boost. Erm... I'll be sure to reveal the rest of the quetzalcoatl's abilities as I find them out, ok?  
  
SilverWolf: as long as you let me read the story, I might just let you borrow them. And I didn't know there was such a bird. Must run out and poach myself one....  
  
hermionegranger: how did Harry know how to speak Parseltongue? Its instinctive isn't it? I thought Severus's thoughts were weak as well. That's really what I thought let down the chapter....  
  
Gryffindor_girl2002: I'm glad you like my snakes. I wanted to be a little original there....  
  
Wittchway: Danka. Thanks very much indeed.  
  
Pagan: Uhuh... *shuffles away from the crazy girl* I'll believe you. Mmm.. Yeah, I know I shouldn't have skipped over that whole Harry-Severus-Sirius thing, but.... I do plan on addressing it later tho' =P Hence the reason I've got him coming back in a week's time....  
  
Crydwyn: Sasu IS pretty, but I suddenly had a thought that she was all the wrong colour to be Sev's familiar... Oh well, too late know, so we get to keep the pretty little haughty snake.  
  
Elektra: Oookkaaayyy... thanks for the... er.... INTERESTING review. = P  
  
gwendolyn_flight: Yeah, there DO seem to be some holes in all Dumbledore's explanations, don't there? I like to thing they'll all be filled in at some later date. Until then, I'll fill them in any old how I like. *mutters* Wish I was a Parselmouth....  
  
Ariana Deralte: = P Don' matter. I got THREE reviews now! Erm, well, Justin was chosen cuz I didn't want anyone else. And besides, he apologised to Harry in CoS at some point.. Yes, the spell I was after probably WAS 'Petrificus Totalus' but I always got confused about what each of those spells did... Oh well.. Did you know I picked up on several mistakes in JK's books at some point, can't remember what they were now.... but that was an idle aside, and not an excuse at all... Eh. Severus being afraid of heights just crept up on me. Let's explain it away by saying: When he's in control - like on a broomstick - he can handle. Otherwise, he'll keep his distance. Better? Not really, but eh.  
  
So on to my newest chapter (this one was fun to write after I got over the hump at the start)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen: I know something you don't know  
  
  
  
After the long summer of near-stillness, the Entrance Hall was alive again. Harry stood halfway up the staircase, staring out over a sea of black robes topped with the myriad hair colours of Hogwarts' returning students.  
  
He was looking for two heads in particular: one of flaming red and one of bushy brown. Neither was in evidence. It seemed that by now every other fifth year student had passed beneath the lintel of the main entrance, once more standing in the Entrance Hall of their school. He had seen Dean and Seamus bounce in, trailed by Neville. Justin and his best friend Ernie Macmillan had trotted by, followed closely by Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. Two of the only Ravenclaws Harry knew, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst, were just now removing their cloaks.  
  
Harry had even seen Malfoy strut in flanked by his two thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. But there still wasn't any sign of either Ron or Hermione. For what had to be the hundredth time, Harry shifted his weight.  
  
About his neck, Sakuna lifted his head and tickled Harry's ear with his tongue.  
  
'What isss it you wait for?'  
  
Harry sighed and shifted his weight yet again, 'Ron and Hermione haven't come in yet.'  
  
At just that moment the head of red hair Harry had been searching for emerged above the crowd and began waving energetically, 'Hey *Harry*!'  
  
Harry went up on his toes, then bounded down the stairs. Dislodged from his perch on Harry's shoulder, Sakuna hissed irritably and floated down the air after him. Harry indiscriminately elbowed his way through the throng to his friends' side.  
  
'Ron! Hermione! How was the train?'  
  
Ron grinned, 'Malfoy couldn't work out where you were. It was classic!'  
  
Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs and turned a concerned expression on Harry, 'How about you Harry? How's.... er, *everything* goi-'  
  
Hermione squeaked and jumped back, both hands pressed to her mouth. Ron glanced questioningly at her, then followed her gaze. He went parchment white and stood stock still. Harry stared at them.  
  
'What? What's wrong?'  
  
Ron raised a silent finger and pointed over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned his head.  
  
Hovering just behind Harry's shoulder, wings spread wide, feathered ruff mantled, mouth wide and fangs dropped, was Sakuna. He was hissing at Harry, but his silver gaze was fixed on Harry's friends.  
  
Eyes still fixed on Hermione and Ron, Sakuna's hisses resolved themselves into words understandable to Harry alone.  
  
'You knocked me off,' he accused.  
  
Harry flushed slightly. He was still getting used to having a constant companion in the snake.  
  
'Sorry,' he muttered in Parseltongue.  
  
Sakuna's silver gaze flickered briefly to Harry and back to Hermione and Ron. He drifted closer and settled about Harry's neck once more. His tongue extended to its greatest length, Sakuna tasted the air, 'Who are they?'  
  
Harry turned back to his friends. Hermione had calmed down considerably when Harry had started talking to the snake, and while Ron was still pale, he no longer looked to be on the verge of trembling. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
'You can't seriously be scared of Sakuna?' he scoffed at his friends.  
  
Hermione huffed, 'Well when the last snake I saw petrified me, I think I'm quite within my rights to be wary of them.'  
  
'Yeah. Besides, its not every day you see a flying snake Harry,' Ron chipped in.  
  
Harry reached up and scratched Sakuna's wing joints, 'Sakuna's a quetzalcoatl.'  
  
Hermione perked up, 'Really? I've never seen one before. Where'd it come from?'  
  
'*He* was given to me,' Harry glanced covertly around, 'Pater purchased him and Sasu from Knockturn Alley.'  
  
The cacophony in the Entrance Hall was such that Harry's words went blessedly unnoticed.  
  
'Sasu?' asked Ron.  
  
'Pater?' Hermione had picked up on the term. Harry chose to ignore it momentarily in favour of answering Ron.  
  
'Sasu is Sakuna's twin sister. Sakuna's my familiar and Sasu's Pater's.'  
  
'Pater?' said Hermione more insistently and now even Ron was eyeing him somewhat shrewdly. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. They both knew whom he had to be talking about. Despite the chaos about them, Harry lowered his voice even further.  
  
'My *father*,' Harry smirked, 'He's a Parselmouth too.'  
  
Hermione nodded sagely, as though that was nothing more than she had expected. She stepped in closer to Harry and lowered her voice as well.  
  
'How's that going Harry?'  
  
Harry, who had been doing his best not to think about his rather convoluted family situation ever since Sirius had found out, frowned.  
  
'It was going great right up until four days ago.'  
  
Ron, who had bent his head down to closer to Harry and Hermione's level asked, 'what happened four days ago?'  
  
Harry gave both his friends a significant look, 'Snuffles found out, and not in the nicest of ways.'  
  
'Oh,' said Ron. Hermione was looking rather worried as well.  
  
'Oh, indeed,' replied Harry.  
  
Ron shifted his weight, 'But.... well.... what *happened*?'  
  
'Pater kind of fell out of the fireplace announcing I was his son.'  
  
Hermione and Ron threw him thoroughly confused looks. Harry sighed and, holding Sakuna close to his chest, began to relate the tale of how Sirius had found out. Ron snorted when he got to the part about Sirius almost decking Severus, but stopped grinning when Hermione glared at him.  
  
Harry had just finished his tale when he jumped. Sakuna had grown tired of being ignored and sunk his teeth into Harry's arm just enough to gain his attention.  
  
'Harry! Its biting you!' exclaimed Hermione.  
  
Ron made an abortive movement to dislodge the quetzalcoatl from Harry's arm. Sakuna released him. Wrapping himself about Harry's upper arm, the snake placed his head on a level with Harry's shoulder. His head twisted about to stare at Ron and Hermione again then swivelled back to meet Harry's eye.  
  
'Thisss *isss* your Ron and Hermione, little lord?' he asked.  
  
Harry grimaced at the name Sakuna and Sasu had chosen for him. His father had laughed the first time he had heard it. Knowing by now that it was futile to try to get Sakuna to call him Harry, he ignored the name and answered the question instead.  
  
'Yes, this is Ron and Hermione.'  
  
Hermione and Ron were watching him curiously.  
  
'What did you just say?' Ron wanted to know.  
  
'Sakuna asked if you were Ron and Hermione and I answered him.'  
  
'Is *that* what you said?' exclaimed Ron, echoing is question from third year.  
  
'You said our names in Parseltongue?' Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Hermione, ever curious, then asked, 'What's my name in Parseltongue?'  
  
Harry let loose a series of hissed syllables that obviously made no sense whatsoever to his two friends. Hermione said rather vaguely, 'Oh.'  
  
Harry was about to say something further when Sakuna abruptly snaked his head over Harry's shoulder, staring at some point behind them.  
  
'The dark one wissshesss usss to move,' he hissed.  
  
If Harry was "little lord", Severus was the "dark one". Harry couldn't figure out whether or not his father actually liked the name the twin quetzalcoatl had chosen for him. He suspected that he did, however.  
  
Harry glanced over his shoulder. It was only then that he realised that the Entrance Hall was all but empty; the last of the students were even now filtering into the Grand Hall for the Sorting Feast.  
  
Standing at the foot of the stairs Harry had first descended, Sasu more than half-hidden beneath the fall of dark hair, was Professor Snape. He was staring fixedly at Harry and his friends.  
  
'What's wrong with your snake?' Ron's voice brought Harry's attention back to his friends.  
  
'Sasu told him that Pater wants us in the Hall now.'  
  
Hermione and Ron blinked. Harry headed after the last of the students straggling into the Hall, anticipating the next question and answering it before it could be voiced, 'Sakuna and Sasu are telepathically linked because they're twins. They can communicate over any kind of distance. I'm guessing Professor Snape,' Harry was making a conscious effort to revert to calling his father that, at least during the school hours, 'asked Sasu to tell Sakuna to tell me to get a move on.'  
  
Hermione nodded in complete understanding and Ron nodded to make it look like he understood, when he had patently only comprehended half of what Harry had just said. Harry didn't blame him; it had had taken him a while to get his mind around the fact.  
  
Harry very deliberately seated himself on the side of the Gryffindor table facing away from the rest of the Hall, looking instead at the wall. He simply wasn't in the mood for engaging in glaring contests across the Hall with Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Ron settled on either side of him, and Sakuna curled up discreetly in his lap.  
  
Dean and Seamus were sitting side by side beyond Ron and it was their comments that brought his attention to the dark man pacing slowly up the Hall between the wall and the Gryffindor table.  
  
'Another year with that greasy git in Potions,' Harry scowled at Dean's comment. Everybody naturally thought that he was simply scowling at the prospect.  
  
'I was hoping he would have poisoned himself over the summer with one of his insane potions,' mourned Seamus. Harry scowled harder. His eyes followed his father as the man drew level with his position. Severus never glanced him, or at the table as a whole. An elegant hand drifted up and brushed back a lock of hair hanging by his face and Harry caught a glimpse of Sasu's tail trailing down his shoulder.  
  
But that wasn't what caught his attention.  
  
On the far side of Hermione, Pavati gasped and Harry knew it was too much to hope that no one else had noticed what he had.  
  
'He's wearing a wedding band!' Pavati stage whispered, proving Harry right. Fortunately, Severus didn't hear.  
  
Opposite Harry, Fred Weasley glanced up, ''Who is?'  
  
'Professor Snape,' replied Lavender Brown and the entire section of the table within hearing swivelled about to get a look for themselves. Sure enough, as the Potions Master's hand fell back to his side, the silver ring glittered in the light of the candles floating overhead.  
  
Hermione and Ron slanted Harry looks from the corner of their eyes. He shrugged at them. He had no idea why his father was wearing his wedding band after all this time.  
  
Then the storm of speculation began.  
  
'You mean someone actually married that greasy git?' exploded George.  
  
'They'd have to be a raving lunatic-' squawked Seamus.  
  
'Or bloody desperate,' said Dean.  
  
Ever the romantic, Ginny said, 'I didn't know he had a girlfriend.'  
  
Ron snorted at that and Harry elbowed him in the side. Further down the table came the flash of Colin Creevey's camera and Harry groaned.  
  
Fred chipped in now, 'It was probably an arranged marriage and the poor witch had no choice.'  
  
The comments continued on in such a vein. Harry was torn between laughing at the ridiculous theories and hexing people for the insults being paid to *both* his fathers.  
  
Hermione was scowling, but no one found that odd: She always disapproved of anyone badmouthing a professor. On Harry's other side, Ron was uncharacteristically silent. Harry was grateful for this sign of tacit support from his best friends.  
  
Fortunately, the speculation was brought to end when the great doors of the Hall swung open to admit the timid new first years and the Sorting began. By the time the stool and Sorting Hat were carried out the Hall, the Gryffindors about Harry had moved onto other topics and he didn't have to sit there as derogatory comments about his father flew.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus sat back in his desk chair and steepled his fingers. After the Sorting Feast, he had hoped for one last quite night before classes resumed. No such luck.  
  
'Minerva,' he addressed his.... guest, for lack of a better term, 'we are both fully cognisant of the fact that this is not a social visit. If you would be so kind as to get to the point?' he not-so-subtly hinted.  
  
Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, had declined a seat. Not that Severus had strictly *offered* her one....  
  
'Never the one for tact, were you Severus?' she snapped.  
  
Severus simply regarded her over his fingers. In a basket on the edge of his desk, Sasu stirred. Minerva, never having been fond of snakes, eyed her warily. Casually, she paced to the opposite end of the desk. Severus hid his smirk behind his hands.  
  
'You and I both know the rivalry between our two houses is getting out of hand, Severus.'  
  
'Indeed,' intoned the head of Slytherin House, 'And you bring this up.... why?'  
  
Minerva pinched her lips and scowled at the Potions Professor, 'It is high time we remedy the situation.'  
  
Severus sat for a moment, then lifted his mouth clear of his hands and said, 'Ah.'  
  
Minerva resisted the urge to plant her hands on her hips, knowing it would make her look hopelessly petulant, 'You certainly don't help matters with the way you treat my students.'  
  
Severus dropped his hands to the surface of his desk and braced them there. Sasu raised her head at the sudden thump.  
  
'And what of the way the rest of the school treats *my* students,' he hissed menacingly.  
  
Not at all daunted by Severus's tone, Minerva rallied her argument, 'You can't deny that you unfairly persecute the Gryffindor students in your classes. This year's fifth years, especially. And Mr Potter, in particular.'  
  
'Ah,' proclaimed Severus again and sat back in his chair. He fought down a smirk. Sasu laid her head back down.  
  
'Minerva, this year, I think you will find that I treat your precious Gryffindors - Mr.... Potter, in particular - no better or worse than I treat my own Slytherins.'  
  
Minerva had no immediate response to this seemingly easy capitulation on Severus's part. She had come down here expecting an argument - or at least a cold and calculated debate - and received nothing of the sort.  
  
Just as she was gathering herself, a sharp rap at the office door broke her train of thought. Severus transferred his dark gaze from her to it and her own eyes followed.  
  
'Enter,' Severus raised his voice just enough for it to penetrate to the corridor beyond.  
  
The door swung inwards to reveal Harry standing there, Sakuna wrapped about his forearm. He looked rather nonplussed to find that his father was not alone, as he had supposed. Severus smiled slightly.  
  
'Don't just stand there blocking the doorway,' he said mildly, 'Come in.'  
  
Harry stepped in and allowed the door to swing to behind him. He looked from his head of house and his father and back again but didn't say anything. Neither did Severus. It was Professor MaGonagall that first broke the silence.  
  
'Yes, Mr Potter. What is it?'  
  
Harry looked confused, 'Sorry, Professor?'  
  
She sighed exasperatedly, 'You were looking for me, were you not?'  
  
Harry widened his eyes, 'Umm... No, Professor. I actually came to see -' he paused at glanced at his father. Severus nodded, giving him permission to go on, '- I came to see my father,' Harry finished in a rush.  
  
McGonagall's eyes widened.  
  
'Your father, Mr Potter?' she asked as composedly as she could after a long moment.  
  
Severus smirked, 'Yes, Minerva. His father,' McGongall slowly tore her eyes from Harry's face and turned to look at her colleague. His smirk widened as he carefully enunciated the next word, 'Me.'  
  
McGonagall's eyes widened even further and snapped back to stare at Harry, then back to Severus again. Back and forth they went several times, until she finally cleared her throat.  
  
'What?' she croaked quite coherently.  
  
'Hasn't Albus briefed you yet? I thought you would have been the first he told that Harry was my son.'  
  
Minerva decided to take that seat she had earlier scorned, 'But.... what about James?'  
  
By the door, Harry shifted uncomfortably. Sakuna hissed at him, then lifted off his arm to drift over to the desk. He settled in the basket with Sasu.  
  
When Severus steepled his fingers again, his wedding band was plainly visible. He saw Minerva's eyes snag on it as he spoke, 'What about James?'  
  
'He's not Harry's father,' she made it a statement.  
  
'Did *I* say that?' enquired Severus. He tilted his hand just enough for his ring to catch the light and glint in his colleague's face, 'James was as much Harry's father as I am.'  
  
Both Severus and Harry could see the implications of his last words sinking into McGonagall's mind.  
  
'Oh,' she said.  
  
She sat in rather stunned silence. Severus was contemplating her and Harry shuffled sideways further into the room.  
  
'Oh,' McGonagall said again. She stirred from her chair and stood up, 'I think I shall go have a word with Albus. If you'll excuse me Severus, Mr....um....'  
  
She didn't finish her sentence, just edged out the door.  
  
Harry stared worriedly after her. She had certainly been... well, Harry couldn't find quite the right word to describe it. He turned back to his father.  
  
'Oh, don't worry about her, Harry,' Severus smirked, 'She just wasn't expecting it. I assure you, she'll be over it by morning.'  
  
Harry nodded and approached the desk. Without waiting to be asked, he sat himself down in the chair nearest the basket containing Sasu and Sakuna. He reached out an idle hand and petted them both.  
  
Severus withdrew a quill and inkbottle from a desk drawer and began jotting something down on parchment. He addressed his son without looking up, 'What is it you wanted, Harry?'  
  
Harry left of petting his familiar and his sister.  
  
'I wanted to ask you what was to happen with Sakuna tomorrow.'  
  
Severus stopped writing and instead grasped the quill in both hands, resting his wrist on the edge of his desk, 'Ah, of course.'  
  
Severus eyed the two quetzalcoatl lying twined in the basket and deliberately switched to Parseltongue.  
  
'I have spoken to Dumbledore about him, and he has agreed to allow Sakuna to accompany you to your classes if you so wish. Otherwise, he is welcome to spend the days in my office with Sasu.'  
  
Both snakes had lifted their heads and rested on the rim of the basket, listening intently to Severus's words.  
  
Also speaking in Parseltongue, Harry said, 'But what should I tell the other students? Most of them were scared of me when they first found out that I was a Parselmouth.'  
  
Sakuna mantled his wings.  
  
'Tell them it isss none of their busssinesss, little lord,' he hissed.  
  
'Tell them we will bite them,' Sasu deigned to add.  
  
Harry snorted at them both, 'But you don't bite.... much,' he amended, remembering Sakuna's antics earlier.  
  
In the approximation of a snake's laugh, Sakuna said, 'Do they know that?'  
  
Severus gave a bark of laughter, 'They're right, though Harry. Tell the students what you will. They can only complain. And if they complain too loudly, either Albus or myself are sure to overhear them.  
  
'Now,' Severus dipped his quill, 'It is nearing curfew. You should return to your dormitory,' the quill scratched across the parchment once more.  
  
Harry stood and, beating his wings once or twice, Sakuna returned to his arm. They both hissed a farewell to Sasu, who lazily blinked her eyes at them. When Harry looked back at the door, his father was intent on his work.  
  
'Goodnight, Pater.'  
  
He wasn't sure at first whether or not he had been heard, but as he softly closed the door behind him he heard, 'Good night, Harry.'  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: There! I think that chapter was considerably less weak, don't you? Well, at least one more person knows now. That was fun.  
  
What do you think of my McGonagall? In character, or way off?  
  
No new talents for my pretty little quetzalcoatl yet, but that should come later.  
  
Well, my Muses have retired for the night, and I think I might too.  
  
Until next I write,  
  
- Vi 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Potion Brewing 101

AN: this chapter was meant to be the first Potions class AND the revelation, but the class seemed to drag on a little. Next time, okay. But I won't make any promises.  
  
Athena Keating-Thomas: I should thump you about the head. I happen to like Severus. = P Anyways, if anything like that happens, it will be in the sequel....  
  
Lee Lee: XD McGonagall wasn't particularly hard to get in character, I don't think.  
  
Ayame: I like longer reviews. Draco, Harry, force her to write nice looong reviews, mm-kay?  
  
Hippy Flower=Voldie's Kid: interesting nick. Oooo, love eternal! Is this soon enough?  
  
ahem. No-name: *grouches* PLEASE give me a name! I do try to be original.  
  
jliles: heh. What *I* want to see is the school's reaction....  
  
hermionegranger: No, I agree with you. This one just flowed better. Damn. I'll have to get a cursebreaker in...  
  
Chosentwo4381: Severitus challenge fics are SO much fun. And, oh yes! Mine has a twist.  
  
Crydwyn: Nah. If I announced it at the start of year feast, we wouldn't get to have lots of fun in Potions class now would we?  
  
Mikee: XD Yah, the wedding ring. I just realised that Sev hasn't told Harry his reasons behind wearing it.... Eh.  
  
Saavik: I see no reason why Sev shouldn't be a parselmouth, and it makes it so much more fun... I'm glad you found my story and found it worthy of reviewing. I'm almost certain there will be something further about those wizardmarks...  
  
Tantz: you liked chapter 17? I didn't. Oohh, no I don't think JK's finished with Sev either... Yeah, what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in some of this confrontations....  
  
leXis 'rmour: *huge grin* Thanks. Although, its not *strictly* a challenge response. I might attempt one of those later, but I'm afraid it will always be compared to this one... eh.  
  
Penny Alford: A few little things? Like words missing and spelling mistakes. If so, I know and it really bugs me, but not quite enough to take it down and fix it.. I'll gladly accept the stars tho'. Can I have Alan Rickman, Daniel Radcliff, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson and whoever it is that plays Draco (never quite figured that out)?  
  
SilverWolf: No, probably McGonagall wouldn't stutter and all that, but it was so much FUN. Maybe I'll just clone the bird instead?  
  
Elektra: You thing you have it bad? I've got to respond to all these reviews. Well, I don't HAVE to, but I like doing it....  
  
M. F. Luder: Well I hope your finals went well. Hang on. SUMMER hols? You live in the Southern Hemisphere. WOO! Sorry. I like trying to figure out where ppl are from.... *hides in her corner* don't look at me like that! Ehem. Sorry. Again. Anyhoo, our characters are just actors on the page's stage. = P I don't go in for torture. Here's the next chapter....  
  
LeXis 'rmour: Heyla you again. Ah the prequel! I've been asked about that before. I'm thinking on it still. I'll let you in on a little secret *beckons leXis closer* I never really went in for the James/Severus pairing either, but now.... And I STILL don't know what's going on with Remus and Severus. I know a couple of things that will be happening in the SEQUEL, but nothing concrete....  
  
  
  
Better than Chapter Seventeen, but not quite up to par with Chapter Eighteen, it's:  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Potion Brewing 101  
  
  
  
Harry woke the next morning to find Sakuna and Hedwig eyeing each other from opposite sides of his pillow.  
  
He was becoming used to it: this was the third morning in a row he had woken up to the same spectacle. Hedwig had somehow found out about Sakuna and decided to stake her claim on Harry. Unfortunately, Sakuna was doing the same thing.  
  
Harry had tried to reassure Hedwig that she wasn't about to be replaced, but she didn't seem to trust him. Or at least, she didn't trust Sakuna. Which wasn't particularly surprising, considering the quetzalcoatl's attitude.  
  
Sakuna seemed to feel that he had some superior claim to Harry's affections. Harry had tried telling him to lay off the attitude, but Sakuna wouldn't take him seriously. In the end Harry decided to leave it alone, proving to them both that he wasn't about to ditch Hedwig in favour of Sakuna by example.  
  
But this little morning ritual of theirs was really starting to get on his nerves....  
  
Blinking blearily up at them both, he hissed, 'Can't you leave this for an hour a little else early?'  
  
Sakuna broke the staring contest with Hedwig, who ruffled her feathers in self-satisfaction. Sakuna flickered his tongue at her and received an irritable hoot in response. The snake turned his silver eyes on Harry.  
  
'It isss not early, little lord, it isss late.'  
  
Harry sat bolt upright and fumbled for his glasses. Sure enough, when he snatched up his watch, the dial told him that he had only twenty minutes to get ready and get to his first class. Fortunately, Professor Dumbledore had given him his timetable several days ago and he wouldn't have to dash down to the Great Hall to get one. Although it did mean he would miss breakfast.  
  
That couldn't be helped now. Especially considering his first class was Double Potions. Harry didn't think his father would take too well to him turning up late for the first class of the year.  
  
Harry leapt out of bed, knocking both Hedwig and Sakuna into the air. He ignored their indignant protests as he grabbed up fresh new school robes from his trunk and hurried to the bathroom.  
  
Five minutes later, he remerged, freshly - if hastily - washed. He immediately dove back into his trunk, rummaging about for his potions books and writing utensils. He gathered them all up and dumped them in his book bag. He shoved his feet into his shoes and stood up.  
  
'Come on Sakuna, we gotta go,' Harry hurried out of the room, calling back over his shoulder, 'See you later Hedwig.'  
  
  
  
  
  
He made it to the dungeon classroom with barely three minutes to spare. All of the other students were there already and they turned to see who was running through the door this late.  
  
Harry had never liked being the centre of attention and wished he'd thought to bring his invisibility cloak. Especially when his classmates noticed Sakuna. The snake had caught up to him and now had his tail wrapped about Harry's neck and his wings mantled behind his right ear. Everybody was staring at Sakuna and he knew it; he was showing off.  
  
Nobody spoke; Harry edged over to the seat Ron and Hermione had saved him. He hoped Professor Snape would come in before anyone got up the courage to comment on Sakuna's presence. He should have known better.  
  
'New pet, Potter?'  
  
Harry groaned. Of course it would be Malfoy that spoke first. But better him than someone else, Harry supposed. At least he knew how to deal with Draco's malice.  
  
'Not a pet, Malfoy. A familiar. But I wouldn't expect *you* to know the difference.'  
  
The Gryffindors laughed and the Slytherins glared at Harry along with Draco, who sniped back, 'Whatever. It won't last long once Professor Snape arrives.'  
  
Harry was about to retort when the door swung open and the potions master strode in. He looked neither left nor right as he made his way down the classroom to his desk. He deposited his books and turned to address the class. But before he could even open his mouth, there was already a hand in the air.  
  
'You have something you think I wish to hear, Mr Malfoy?'  
  
Draco lowered his arm, a little thrown at the tone in which his head of house had addressed him. But in his arrogance, he didn't dwell on it. Instead he said smugly, 'Professor, I thought you should be know that Potter brought a snake to class.'  
  
The Gryffindors glared at him; all except Harry, who was pretty confident of the professor's response. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
Severus almost casually brushed his hair behind his ear, revealing Sasu wrapped about his neck. There was collective gasp.  
  
'Not a snake, Mr Malfoy,' he murmured, unconsciously echoing his son's earlier phrasing, 'A quetzalcoatl. I am aware that Mr Potter has him.'  
  
Harry smirked at the stunned expression on Draco's face, but quickly stopped when his father looked at him.  
  
'B-but...' stammered Draco, thoroughly thrown now.  
  
Severus blatantly dismissed the Slytherin boy's protests, turning his back on him and picking up the potions text, 'Mr Potter has Headmaster Dumbledore's permission, as well as that of myself as his.... Professor.'  
  
The text cradled in one hand, Severus turned back to his class, not bothering to look the gobsmacked Draco, 'Now, as we did not come here to discuss snakes, I suggest you have your summer assignments ready by the time I reach your desk.'  
  
He immediately started forward to collect the scrolls of homework, sending the students at the front desks scrambling for their work.  
  
On the pretence of leaning over to extract his scroll from his bag, Ron leant in to Harry and whispered, 'Are you *sure* you're related to him, Harry mate?'  
  
Harry turned his head and stared at his friend, 'What are you talking about, Ron?'  
  
Ron pretended to fumble about in his bag, 'Its just that you're so nice and good and loyal, and Snape's.... well, *not*.'  
  
Harry snorted, but before he could answer, Hermione, who was sitting on Harry's other side, listening to their conversation said, 'You can't expect him to change over night, Ron. I'm sure over time he'll get better.'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, 'Actually, you're both wrong.'  
  
They both turned to stare at him, Hermione because she was rarely told she was wrong by her friends, and Ron just because he was Ron.  
  
Harry shrugged, 'He's always like this. Always has been. You know that pensieve he gave me for my birthday,' - Ron and Hermione both nodded; Harry had told them of it the day before they had left during the holidays - 'He was the same in all those memories. I don't think he's about to change just because I know who he is now....'  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione became aware of the silence of the rest of the room and looked up. Professor Snape had reached their desk and was standing scowling down at them. The rest of the class was watching in silence, apprehensive on the part of the Gryffindor and gleeful on the part of the Slytherins.  
  
About Severus's neck, Sasu lifted her head. She turned her eyes on Harry and said by way of greeting, 'Little lord.'  
  
Harry grinned. He couldn't help it. Sasu took such a superior attitude to the world and could only ever said to be deigning to speak to someone. Unless that someone happened to be Severus, who she seemed to consider her equal.  
  
'Good morning, Sasu,' he hissed.  
  
His father shifted his black gaze exclusively to him and Harry almost shied away from it, 'In English, if you please Mr Potter. Not everyone is so fortunate as to have your gift of tongues.'  
  
Harry nodded, chastised. Severus turned his attention back to the trio as a whole, 'If you three feel you have something to say that cannot wait until you leave my classroom, have the courtesy to share it with the whole class.'  
  
He was met with a sullen silence. Harry couldn't believe his father was treating him like this. It was almost worse than it had been in previous years, when Harry *hadn't* known that his teacher was also his father. He had thought that perhaps now that his father had acknowledged him, he wouldn't be so harsh on him in class, despite his words to Ron and Hermione earlier. Then again, he might overreacting just a little, simply *because* Severus was his father.  
  
Hermione and Ron were simply silent because experience had taught them that talking back to the potions master was a sure-fire to lose their house points, regardless of whose father they now knew he was.  
  
'Nothing more to add?' Severus murmured silkily, 'Then kindly keep any further comments you may have until after my class.'  
  
He held out his hand and the three Gryffindors handed over their assignment scrolls. With a wave of his wand, Severus sent them wafting to the front of the classroom to join the pile already there. He folded his arms inside his sleeves and turned back to Harry.  
  
'Mr Potter, to the front of the class. You shall demonstrate what the reaction between Peruvian urchlid shells and boomslang skin should look like, as I know you have managed to scrabble together some competence in this particular experiment.'  
  
Severus turned and swept back up the aisle, only to pause half to his desk when he realised Harry wasn't behind him. He looked back, 'Mr Potter?'  
  
Harry was still sitting at his desk. He didn't care that the rest of the class didn't yet know that the professor was his father. It was really starting to annoy him that he was getting treated in such a manner. And he kept on calling him....  
  
'Mr Potter!' a sharp note of impatience threaded through Severus's voice.  
  
Harry reluctantly pushed away from the desk and started up the aisle. Under his breath, he muttered, 'I wish you'd stop calling me that.'  
  
Or at least he'd thought it was under his breath. Someone on the other side of the room gasped and Harry looked up. Everyone was staring at him, his father glaring.  
  
'I beg your pardon?' he menaced.  
  
Defiant, Harry straightened his shoulders and looked his father in the eye, 'I said I wish you'd stop calling me 'Potter' all the time.'  
  
There was another gasp. Even the Slytherins were staring at him as if he'd gone crazy; even they hadn't the guts to talk to their professor like that.  
  
Severus turned to face Harry square on, looming over him, 'Would you rather I called you by your *mother's* name?'  
  
Harry was sure the gasp came from Hermione this time, and that indignant grunt was surely Ron. Harry glared up at his father, matching him look for look. Loudly enough for the entire class to hear, he retorted, 'No. I'd rather you called me by my *father's* names.'  
  
Now the other students were looking at Harry as though he were daft. He had spoken back to the meanest teacher in the school just to tell him to call him by his father's name when that was what he had protested in the first place? Of course, it was only Ron and Hermione that noticed the plural Harry had placed on 'names'.  
  
Severus turned away, 'Thirty-five points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher.'  
  
Harry gasped, as did all the Gryffindor students. He wasn't surprised his father had taken points, but *thirty-five*! He blurted before he could stop himself, 'But Pa-!'  
  
So quickly it was almost scary, Severus had rounded on Harry. He hissed, 'Nobody gets preferential treatment in my classroom. *Especially* not you.'  
  
Harry flinched. About him he could hear the indignant murmurs of his housemates and the spiteful titters of the Slytherins. Without waiting for a reply, Severus turned and swept up to his desk, leaving Harry standing in the middle of the aisle.  
  
Behind him, Harry heard the malicious voice of Draco; 'Well at least there's one teacher in this school that knows how to treat Pretty-boy Potter.'  
  
Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Harry's back stiffened and Sakuna hissed into his hair.  
  
His voice pitched low, Ron spat, 'You don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy.'  
  
Without turning, Harry could hear the sneer in Draco's voice, 'Of course I do, Weasel. Snape won't treat little Potter any different just because he's the Boy Who Lived.'  
  
Draco managed to make the title sound like an epithet.  
  
A smirk was rich in Ron's voice when he shot back, 'That's not Snape meant. It's because Harry's-'  
  
Harry spun on his heel, wanting somehow to prevent Ron's next words. Hermione beat him to it. She landed a very forceful elbow in Ron's ribs. Harry grinned gratefully at her.  
  
'Oof,' Ron rubbed at his ribs, 'What was that for?' he whined.  
  
Hermione glared at him and looked significantly toward the front of the classroom. Harry turned too.  
  
Severus was standing before his desk, glaring menacingly at them all, but Ron in particular. When he was sure they were all cowed to his satisfaction, he turned once again to Harry.  
  
'Potter is the name on the school register. Until such a time as I find that it has changed, I shall *continue* to call you such. Is that understood?'  
  
Until this summer, Harry had never appreciated what effect a dressing down from one's father could have. This time last year, had Severus spoken to him like that he would have been angry and resentful. Now he was still resentful, but that was because he didn't like feeling so thoroughly chastened by so few words.  
  
Besides, it wouldn't be too much longer before Dumbledore revealed their relationship and then Harry could get his name changed on the school roll.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Severus gestured at the cauldron he had set up on the front desk, 'Then kindly get on with the demonstration.'  
  
Sakuna lifted from his shoulders and settled on the desktop, clear of the potion making paraphernalia. Sasu soon joined him as Severus stood at Harry's shoulder, watching as he powered the urchlid shells and shredded the boomslang skin.  
  
Harry brought the clear, water to a point just below boiling in the cauldron and added the boomslang skin. He stirred it in a strictly clockwise figure of eight until it had stewed. When the contents of the cauldron had turned a murky and opaque grey, he added the carefully proportioned amount of powdered urchild shell. He stirred round the edge of the cauldron seven times clockwise, then abruptly changed direction and swept the spoon about in an anticlockwise direction once only.  
  
The potion swirled and the urchild shell dissolved. When the last of the blue powder disappeared from the surface of the mixture, a small mushroom cloud of vivid green billowed forth.  
  
When the smoke had dissipated, the rest of the class shuffled forward to peer into the cauldron. The potion had gone so transparent that it appeared to not be there at all. The only sign that it was still in the cauldron was the pungent scent of rotten roses that the concoction exuded.  
  
Severus reached over Harry's shoulder and ladled some of it up, allowing it to splash back into the cauldron again. As the stream of liquid fell, it ran through a rainbow of colours. These same colours swirled about the surface of the potion until the ripples had all subsided.  
  
Severus said quietly, 'It seems you may have inherited something from the long line of potion makers that is your heritage after all, Mr Potter.'  
  
Harry smiled but Severus ignored him. He turned to address the rest of the class, still gathered about the front desk.  
  
'Mr Malfoy, tell me what special properties this quasi-potion has,' he snapped out.  
  
Draco drew himself up importantly, 'It adds an empathic dimension to any potion it is used in.'  
  
The corner of his father's lip quirked in what Harry was sure was *almost* a smile.  
  
'Not up to your usual standard, Mr Malfoy,' he sneered, 'Ten points from Slytherin for failing to properly research the topic.'  
  
A dead silence gripped the room. Snape had taken points from his own house? It was even odds who were more shocked: the Gryffindors or the Slytherins. Although, Harry had to say Draco had the most priceless expression. His eyes were round and his jaw had dropped in a most unbecoming manner. When the blonde boy realised this, his mouth snapped shut and he glared virulently about.  
  
Severus ignored the flabbergasted silence of his class, continuing on as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
'Is it too much to hope that at least *one* of you knows the correct answer. Miss Granger, perhaps?'  
  
Jaws just about dropped all over again. Professor Snape had called on *Hermione* with no sarcasm or derision?  
  
'Um.... the.... um....' Hermione stuttered before she got her equilibrium back, 'The urchlid shell/boomslang skin combination *enhances* the already present empathic qualities of a potion, as well as extending the potion's duration and shelf life. It is most commonly used as an addition to truth serums and love philtres.'  
  
Severus didn't go so far as to compliment Hermione on her full and correct answer, simply nodded curtly and sent the students back to their respective desks to test their won theories on the replication of the effects.  
  
The rest of the lesson passed in an uncommon silence.  
  
The Slytherins were all too stunned at having lost points in Potions, the class were they had only ever *earned* points. And their ringleader had been treated in a manner that could, at best, only be termed curt by their own head of house, renowned for being biased towards them. They simply didn't know what to make of their apparently changed status.  
  
The Gryffindors, on the other hand, simply didn't wish to jeopardise this odd new status quo. They had lost thirty-five points, but Snape hadn't put Hermione down for giving the correct answer and he wasn't looming over them, waiting for the slightest excuse to deduct points.  
  
He hadn't even taken points from Neville when he managed to completely botch his potion; just told the terrified student that he would have do it over in detention.  
  
But the biggest upset of the lesson had to be when Professor Snape had taken an additional ten points from Slytherin and given Draco a detention to be served with Filch for attempting to sabotage Seamus's potion.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
AN: So anyways, was that okay? I seem to have alienated Draco a little. Damn. He's really my favourite little Slytherin. Whatever shall I do?  
  
The end is a little weak too. Grr.. *throws up hands in disgust* 


	20. Chapter Twenty: The little talk nobody E...

First you have to slog through all my replies to my reviewers before you can read the chapter (not that I can stop you from skipping it - at least I can rest assured that the people who reviewed will probably read it....)  
  
Alia: Heh. I never thought of that one. But I was thinking about it last night and decided I might write that bit up just as an aside.... Maybe later.  
  
Ayame: I can't believe you did that to Draco, not matter the provocation! Poor Dray. I'm trying desperately to un-alienate Draco, which is why he's so weird in this chapter.... I decided (as much as I love him) to torture Harry a little longer, as this chapter also shows, but we're ALMOST there!  
  
schulyr: Unfortunately, all good things must end. But not for awhile, if I have anything to so with it....  
  
Mikee: What? You don't like my cliff-hangers? *pouts* Not that I LIKE taking Draco down.... Soon enough for Dumbledore to start talking....  
  
leXis 'rmour: I don't exactly know what to do with Remus, or Draco for that matter. But all that WILL come in the sequel. And THANK YOU for answering that question about the actor. I simply couldn't figure it out... I've been to the movie three times now (and counting) and sat through the credits each time trying to figure it out.... Erm, why are you feeling sad over James?  
  
M. F. Luder: so you run a little on-line apothecary do you? Now I know where to go to get all my potion making needs met. Thanks. Poor little Draco is getting his head messed with....  
  
Ariana Deralte: The whole school will be told. Eventually. ^_^ Yuh, you're probably right; the quetzalcoatls would distract Harry in class. *shrugs* He'll get over it.  
  
gwendolyn-flight: Ooo! Two from you! = P Re the whole angst thing.... I think I may have stuffed that up a little....  
  
Myr: Heyla! Hmmm... I'm scrabbling desperately here for a way to save Draco, but I haven't figured out a convincing and ORIGINAL one yet. Must think, must think. And you think Voldemort and Lucius are hypocrites too? Idjits that they are. Different Slytherin factions, hey? Intriguing.  
  
Lisa: lazy. ^_^ *blushes* I had kinda run out things to say which is why I ended it that way. NO great plot or anything. Sev was fun to put back in the role of Potions Professor, only changed.  
  
Night Sword: greetings and welcome to my fic. Don't actually know if you've been here before, but regardless.... Thanks for the high praise. To think you would count me among the best *blushes* And although it sounds it, I am NOT being sarcastic. I love that you think so highly of my tale. *grins insanely*  
  
  
  
Still not quite where I expected to be:  
  
Chapter Twenty: The little talk nobody EVER wants to have (and its not the birds and the bees)  
  
  
  
A week is a long time to keep a secret at Hogwarts: it is an almost impossible thing to do. Hogwarts was almost famed for its highly effective grapevine. As Dumbledore himself had once said: it 'is a complete secret so, naturally, the whole school knows.'  
  
But the thing this year was, *no* one knew. Possibly the most damning, damaging, dangerous, *controversial* secret in all the school's history and no one knew that had not been specifically told.  
  
But then, Harry supposed, the secret *had* been kept for quite literally longer than he had even lived. Of course, for much of that time, only two living souls knew the truth.  
  
And yet, and yet....  
  
Now so many more people knew. A select number of the faculty.... Harry's godfather and his best friends.... And Ron wasn't the most discreet person in the world. Harry or Hermione was constantly hitting him about the head and arms to shut him up; Sakuna had even sunk his teeth into Ron's ankle once to prevent him letting the secret slip.  
  
Still, the grapevine did still seem to be working to some extent. Harry was sure Draco Malfoy *knew* there was a secret waiting to be discovered, even if he didn't know what that secret *was*.  
  
The Slytherin boy had been *watching* Harry. Just.... watching; nothing else. And that was what made it so disconcerting. In Potions class on Thursday afternoon, Harry had felt the pale gray gaze drilling into his shoulder blades all lesson. When he had sneaked a peek at the Slytherin, Draco had - very deliberately - looked from Harry to Severus and back again. He raised an eyebrow and Harry glared and told him to sod off.  
  
Both Gryffindor and Slytherin had lost five points.  
  
The Gryffindors had noticed something too, although they had no idea what it was in relation to. But when a certain redheaded fifth year takes to yelling out, seemingly randomly, 'OW! What the hell was that for?', even the most unobservant of people will eventually notice.  
  
But Draco worried Harry. He always seemed to be *there*. And he always seemed to be *watching*. But he was *looking* without ever *seeing*. Particularly when Harry passed him in the dungeon halls beneath his invisibility cloak. He had slipped past the pacing Slytherin and waited only until his back had turned to whisper the password to his father's rooms (which had rather whimsically been changed to 'prodigal father') and slipping in before the movement was spotted. And when he had emerged two hours later, it was to find the same young Slytherin slouched in the corner of the corridor.  
  
But still and all, in this particular instance, Hogwarts' notorious grapevine had broken down, and Dumbledore had made no gesture to fix it.  
  
Harry was tired of waiting, tired of being perpetually tense; always anticipating the moment when the news broke. Harry *hated* waiting. Of all the things to hate in the world, waiting came second only to Voldemort. He just wasn't any *good* at it. And watching his father so calmly pace the halls of Hogwarts, he decided he must get his impatience from his Dad, James.  
  
Then, on Saturday morning, came a sight that somehow assured him that the waiting was almost over. He didn't know why he was so sure this was so; just some intuition told him that *this* was what Dumbledore had been waiting for.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was standing with Ron and Hermione at the bottom of the stairs up to the castle's grand entrance. Hermione was trying to convince the two boys that they should be doing their homework, Ron was arguing that it was their first weekend back and Harry was trying to ignore the dark, imposing presence of the man who stood six steps above him, listening to Remus chat.  
  
Harry was also aware of Draco Malfoy *lurking* again, but he easily dismissed him as not worthy of his attention. Harry smirked. And there was the old-money, pureblood self-assurance and superiority shining through that could only have come from the Snape side of Harry's heritage.  
  
But as Harry was so handily ignoring Draco, and almost ignoring his father, he was gazing off towards the Forbidden Forest. So fixedly that he didn't even notice the swift-moving black object until it was no more than twenty paces from him.  
  
'Snuffles!' he cried.  
  
Ron and Hermione whipped about, and Harry felt, with the hypersensitivity he hoped would vanish when the truth came out, his father stiffen behind him as he registered the same black shape.  
  
Harry hadn't quite counted on what happened next. But then, Sirius had never been noted for his tact. The sight hit Harry, quite literally.  
  
In very few bounds, Sirius, in his animagus form, had reached Harry's group at the bottom of the stairs. But he didn't slow down. Instead, he *leapt* at Harry, knocking him down. Ron and Hermione jumped back, gaping at Sirius, and Harry fell to the ground, flat on his back.  
  
Sirius then planted himself firmly on Harry's chest and growled, long and low, teeth bared to their greatest extent. He wasn't growling at Harry; rather at the dark figure that had materialised at Harry's head. Harry hadn't known his father could move that fast; Remus was still running down the steps to get to them.  
  
About the spectacle, a crowd was gathering, none game to come closer than five feet. Which was fortunate, because had they come any closer, they surely would have seen the wand Severus clutched covertly in his hand, pointing directly at Sirius's heart. And they certainly would have heard his words.  
  
As it was, only Ron, Hermione, Remus, Harry and, of course, Sirius heard them.  
  
'Get off my son, you godforsaken mongrel.'  
  
It was actually quite amazing how menacing Severus could make a whisper. Harry shivered. Unfortunately, like the good Gryffindor he was, Sirius had more courage than good sense. He laid back his ears, impossibly curled his black lip further and growled louder.  
  
From his prone position, caught in the middle of the confrontation, Harry saw his father's fingers tighten about his wand. Luckily for him, Remus had more good sense than either of the archrivals. He discreetly elbowed Severus in the ribs, and, using his greater-than-human strength, not so discreetly knocked Sirius from Harry's chest. Harry gulped air into his freed lungs and glanced gratefully up at the werewolf. He scrambled to his feet, unsure what to do now. His father and godfather were still eyeing each other dangerously.  
  
'Um,' he said pathetically.  
  
He glanced at the wide-eyed crowd, glanced at the apprehensive Ron and Hermione, glanced at Remus discreetly, impotently trying to break the tension and glanced at the black-ice frozen tableau. He didn't see anyway to break it without *saying* something and anything he said would be overheard.  
  
He stopped.  
  
*Overheard*, certainly, but not necessarily *understood*.  
  
'Pater,' he hissed, careful to use Parseltongue, 'Pater, maybe we should go see Professor Dumbledore?'  
  
Severus's eyes flickered imperceptibly. With no sign, without a word, he pocketed his wand, turned and swept into the castle, leaving a seriously disgruntled, large black dog behind. Not to mention a still gaping crowd of students, one of whom just so happened to be Draco *bloody* Malfoy, who was still *watching*.  
  
Harry stepped closer to Remus and trusted the man's super-human hearing to pick up his barely audible mutter, 'Pater's going to Dumbledore's office and I think Sirius and I should go too, but....' he let his eyes indicate the other students.  
  
Remus nodded his complete understanding, 'I'm sure Ron and Hermione will help me sort it out. You and Sirius go.'  
  
Harry clapped a hand on his godfather's ruff and none-too-gently dragged him up the steps and into the dim Entrance Hall. Once assured the dog would follow him, Harry let go and strode down the halls, muttering at him out of the side of his mouth.  
  
'I hate to say this, Snuffles, but you're an *idiot*. You do realise he could have killed you, don't you?'  
  
The dog at his heels half-whined, half-growled and Harry huffed. He didn't say anything else, just hurried up the steps.  
  
Severus was waiting for them outside the gargoyle. His arms were crossed and his foot seemed to be on the verge of tapping. When he felt Harry arrive at his side, he hissed at the gargoyle, not bothering with the password, 'Open.'  
  
The gargoyle, as intimidated by his tone as Harry was, jumped immediately out of the way. Severus strode up the moving stairs, not content to allow them to carry him to his destination. Harry scurried and Sirius bounded after. When they reached the top and Severus raised a fist and pounded on the door, Harry glanced over his shoulder to find Sirius the man and not Sirius the dog standing there.  
  
He tried a tentative smile. Sirius never saw it, because he was glaring daggers into Severus's back. Severus felt them, too; his back stiffened yet further. Harry was sure the wands were about to come out when the office door swung inwards to reveal the headmaster on the other side.  
  
'Ah Severus!' he exclaimed as though nothing could have delighted him more - 'And Sirius. You've kept our appointment, I see.' - with the possible exception of having two bitter rivals to tea, 'Come in, come in.'  
  
Severus glared and swept into the room, moving to stand against the far wall. Harry shuffled meekly and despondently into the office after him. He couldn't see this meeting going well, by any stretch of the imagination. Unlike Dumbledore.  
  
'And Harry too. I didn't see you there, tucked away behind your father.'  
  
It seemed to Harry that the bleaker the outlook became, the more cheerful Dumbledore got. He slumped into the most inconspicuous chair he could find, wishing he had stayed to help sort out the students outside.  
  
Sirius stalked into the room in his wake and squared of across from Severus. Dumbledore bustled back to his desk and poured tea into four cups and cracked open the ubiquitous tin of lemon drops.  
  
'Tea anyone? Lemon drop? No?' He settled him almost incongruously on the corner of his desk, like he didn't intend to stay there long, 'Then what can I do for you gentlemen?'  
  
Harry blinked. Dumbledore was acting decidedly odd, even for him.  
  
'We have come here, Albus,' Severus direfully intoned, 'To settle this situation once and for all.'  
  
'I see,' said Dumbledore, popping a lemon drop into his mouth, 'I see. And you wish me to arbitrate?'  
  
Sirius growled, 'The only thing that needs arbitration is the duel I intend to challenge that slimy git to.'  
  
'Such creative insults, Black,' sneered Severus.  
  
Harry decided to make himself conspicuous again before his father and godfather ended up killing one another, 'Professor Dumbledore, surely there's something you can do!' he gestured at the two bristling men on opposite sides of the room.  
  
Dumbledore followed the gesture consideringly. He sipped at his tea.  
  
'Oh, I'm afraid there's nothing *I* can do to help, dear boy,' he said in a sickeningly cheerful voice, 'This is all between the three of you.'  
  
He set his teacup aside and rose from the corner of his desk, 'Now, there's tea and lemon drops, and you are free to the use of my office as long as you require.'  
  
He smiled benignly at all three and moved swiftly out the door and down the moving stairs.  
  
Leaving Harry stuck in a room with two men he was sure were bent on killing each other.  
  
Needing something to distract him, Harry raided Dumbledore's desk of a cup of tea and loaded the saucer with lemon drops. He slunk back to his nicely inconspicuous chair and tried to gear himself up to enjoy the fireworks.  
  
Because there was sure to fireworks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was not long disappointed. It was like watching two ticking bombs, wondering which would go off first. Only, one had a much shorter fuse....  
  
Harry decided it would probably be best if he kept as well out of what was to come as he could.  
  
'I just want to know what you did to James, you low-down Slytherin *snake*,' Sirius spat. Harry could see the animagus's hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.  
  
Severus replied almost lazily, 'Your insults aren't improving, Black. And I didn't *do* anything to James,' he smirked and added, Harry was sure, to simply irk his rival; 'It was more a matter of James doing it to *me*.'  
  
Harry almost groaned. All his father was doing was riling Sirius up, and Severus knew it. Harry wished Dumbledore hadn't left.  
  
'Why, you *bastard*! How *dare* you defame James's name like that! He would never have forced-'  
  
'*Forced*?' hissed Severus, 'Whoever said anything about *force*?' Now Harry could his father's hands working on his forearms where they were crossed, 'I merely meant that it was always *James* that took *me* to the next level of our relationship.  
  
'Not that I believe you deserve to know *any* of this, but it was *James* who first kissed me. *James* who asked me to be his partner. *James* who first said 'I love you'. *James* who asked me to marry him. *James* who impregnated *me*. How dare *you* suggest I would defame my *husband's* name.'  
  
Sirius looked as though every sentence from Severus's mouth had slapped him harshly across the face; even though the vitriol in that tirade hadn't been directed at him, Harry had flinched with each utterance as well. He crunched down hard on a lemon drop.  
  
'I don't believe it,' Sirius stated stubbornly, his complexion pale, 'James would have told me. He was my best friend; he wouldn't have kept something like this from me.'  
  
His hands clenched firmly about his biceps, Severus menaced now, 'I hate to break it to you, *Black*, but you were the entire reason James never told you. You and your homo-phobic tendencies made him terrified of losing your friendship, but it still hurt him to lie to you,' the obsidian eyes narrowed, 'I hated you for that. I *hate* you still for causing him that pain.'  
  
Severus had the upper hand and was using it unmercifully. Sirius was floundering now, grasping at the fragile fragments of the truth, as he knew it.  
  
'James *hated* you,' he faltered, patently unsure of himself and Harry wanted to make them stop this ugly conversation.  
  
Severus smirked, the single nastiest expression Harry had seen on his father's face in a long while, 'Yes, he did. And I hated him. You have Lily to thank for the change.'  
  
'Lily,' spat Sirius with renewed venom, 'And what did you do to *her*, you despicable arsehole? Tear her heart out and hand it to her on a silver platter?'  
  
Severus straightened to his full height and loomed forward, 'Check your facts before you make accusations, imbecile. Lily was my *sister*. I distinctly recall saying as much last time we.... met.'  
  
'So that excuses you treating her like trash?' Sirius's hands were fisted in earnest at his sides now.  
  
'What the hell are you going on about, mutt?'  
  
Sirius sneered at the epithet, 'Surely you weren't so *blind* that you couldn't see that Lily was in *love* with James. Or did you enjoy making her hurt? I'm sure that would be right up your alley.'  
  
Harry drew his legs up onto his chair to make himself smaller and popped another lemon drop into his mouth, sucking it furiously.  
  
Severus gave a bark of harsh and utterly mirthless laughter, 'I'll let you in on a little secret, Black. The only one of the infamous Marauders my little sister ever had a crush on was *you*, much to my ever-lasting disgust.'  
  
Sirius stopped. Severus was systematically destroying his ammunition. Every time he came up with a point, the other man neatly shot it down. It was frustrating and lope-sided. Any rational objection to Snape's relationship with James, or even his relationship with Lily, that he had reasoned out over the past week had been shot to pieces. And it was simply *wrong*. This foul, despicable creature, this Slytherin, this.... *Snape* couldn't have been closer to James and Lily than he had, surely?  
  
It wasn't right, and he'd be damned if he were going to let it happen again.  
  
'I'll fight this, Snape,' he said.  
  
Severus looked a little taken aback and in his inconspicuous corner, Harry drew his knees tighter to his chest and slipped another comforting lemon drop into his dry mouth.  
  
'Fight *what*? There's nothing to fight, Black, and if you had one whit of intelligence in that oversized head of yours, you'd know that.'  
  
Sirius gestured forcefully at Harry and the boy realised he wasn't as inconspicuous as he had hoped, 'I'll fight for custody of Harry.'  
  
Harry blanched and Severus finally exploded. The potions master seemed to swell to twice his actual size, 'WHAT?!  
  
Conversely, Sirius was the calmest he has been in a week, 'Whatever else you may be - James's Prince Charming,' he spat, 'Lily's perfect older brother - there's one thing you're not, Snape. One thing you'll never have a chance in hell of being.'  
  
Sirius took a deliberate step forward and settled in a challenging stance. His voice took on layers of venom, contempt and vitriol, 'You're not a fit father. You're a filthy Death Eater, and that's all you'll ever be.'  
  
Harry winced. Severus, however, relaxed back to his normal size and slipped behind his mask of perpetual control, 'Oh, and you're a fit *god*father?' he sneered, 'A penniless pauper on the run from the law?'  
  
Sirius never stood well against insults, 'I'm not penniless, you arsehole.'  
  
'And I,' Severus hissed, 'Am not a Death Eater. Harry is *my* son.'  
  
'You don't deserve him, Snape,' Sirius said, contempt heavy on his tone.  
  
'Deserve him or not,' spat Severus, 'There's nothing you can do to change the boy's parentage.'  
  
'I never mentioned changing *that*, although I'm sure it would do Harry only good. I just want custody.'  
  
Harry snapped. He decided remaining inconspicuous wasn't worth *this*. He leapt from the chair, teacup and saucer clattering to the ground, lemon drops scattering everywhere.  
  
'STOP IT!' he yelled.  
  
Both Severus and Sirius turned to stare at him, particularly stunned expressions on their faces. Harry didn't care.  
  
'I'm not some sort of prize to be bickered over callously!'  
  
Harry stormed to the door. On the threshold he turned back, 'Right now, if I had to choose, I'd pick *neither* of you. I'd rather be an *orphan*.'  
  
Unfortunately, the doors in Hogwarts' castle never slammed satisfactorily, so Harry had to settle for pounding down the stairs.  
  
  
  
If a complete absence of sound can be said to be deafening, this silence certainly was. Even the silver gismos about the office had curiously stopped their whirring and clicking. All the portraits were holding their breaths, watching the two men watch the door.  
  
The door that wasn't opening again.  
  
No black-haired, green-eyed boy was coming back to tell them that he hadn't actually meant what he had just said. And Severus and Sirius were just beginning to realise what they stood to lose if they kept on with this pointless, empty feud.  
  
Sirius shuddered.  
  
Severus wearily rubbed at his eyes, 'I don't like you, Black,' he said.  
  
Sirius retorted, 'The sentiment's mutual, Snape.'  
  
'Will you shut up and *listen* for once in your miserable life?' Severus snapped, 'I don't like you, but I loved James and I love our son, Harry, and for their sakes' alone, I'm going to try my best to tolerate you. If you care for them even half as much as I do, you'll try and do the same.'  
  
Severus paced across the room, brushed past the man who had been his rival for decades and made his way down the stairs, without waiting for a response. *He* didn't need to hear it; Harry did. And Harry needed to hear it from him as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Erm.. okay. Dumblydore was just a little ooc there but I think I needed him to be. Otherwise, I think, he would have played some major part in the conversation that followed and it wasn't really his place to be there.  
  
Whooie. That.... was an interesting ride. To say the least. Did I do good?  
  
Anyways, next chapter both Sev and Siri will have little chats with Harry and with any luck, Siri will even have a chat with Remy. And we might even get to the revelation.  
  
Btw, you can blame.... I think it was Tantz.... for the delay in the revelation. She pointed out that it might be useful for me have this convo at some point. 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: There comes a time

AN: I just finished watching 'Sense and Sensibility'. Doesn't Alan Rickman have the most gorgeous voice? I loved it. Of course, I would have loved it more had his hair been black. At least he always *wore* black. Only problem I had was that I persisted in calling Alan Sev instead of Colonel Brandon throughout the entire film. Oh well. I think Alan Rickman will always be Sev to me. The only reason I watched the movie in the first place was because he was in it.  
  
Can anyone guess my favourite character/actor?  
  
*takes a deep calming breath* sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I couldn't quite decide what should happen after this.... See, as the title shows, there comes a time in every fic where the author has to decide to end it. Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of conviction. This story isn't at an end. I merely think that it may pause for a while. See end notes for more info.  
  
Two extra reviews for chapter nineteen:  
  
Tantz: ^_^ I don't really think Sev would change his teaching style very much, so yeah, he had to be - as you so eloquently put it - old-yet-new. As for the ending, got any good quotes I can use?  
  
Usagi-Princess: *grinz* sure sure sure. I'll update now. Lol. Sorry about that. I think I'm high.  
  
And now the reviews for the spectacular (=P) chapter twenty:  
  
Pagan witch! The confrontation was interesting to write. It had to come or else Harry would have no peace in his family.... Yuh see, I like Draco, and I have to find some way to involve him more in the story, no matter his role (which I'm not yet sure of). I'm not sure when his reaction will come but it will be there.  
  
Mikee! I dunno whether or not Draco overheard Harry call Sev Pater. Oh well. That's more fun for later on. Harry's too forgiving to hold out on Sev or Siri for very long.... Lovin' your reviews.  
  
Makulit: Dumbledore is, and will always remain, an enigma. Who knows why he does the thinks he does?  
  
*grumps* no-name: How many times have I said this? PLEASE give me a name. Although, I think you're just having fun with me. Anyways, thanx for the review.  
  
manic: hmm, yes. The inevitable confrontation between Siri and Remus. Not quite yet. Lol. And all that tension? I wish they'd hurry up and sort out what's going on there so I can pass it on to all you folk. = P Sirius is, was and always will be a hot-head. Which causes strife wherever he goes. Poor Harry. Did you understand any of what I just said? If so, please inform me, cuz I'm not quite sure. Lol  
  
Tinne: = D I just wanted to get Dumbledore out of the way. He's really only incidental to my story....  
  
SilverWolf! You're silly. = D It's kinda debatable whether or not Dumblydore's in character. I guess it's how you look at him, yes?  
  
hermionegranger! Hehe. Two for the price of one. *blushes* fantastico? Thank you. Draco's sus, but to what is anyone's guess.... I wasn't entirelky sure that I had Sirius down properly, so thanks.  
  
M. F. Luder! So, I'm feeling a little dense today. What clue did I just majorly miss? The teachers that know is (are?) cleared up in this chapter.... Everybody loves Remus. The thing with him is that he's (excuse the poor pun) the underdog. Unfairly persecuted for something he can't help (ie: his lycanthropy). The thing is, although I haven't made it very clear, in this fic, Sirius is *grimaces something chronic* straight. So even if Remy does love him (and he just may) I don't think there's really much chance of Siri loving him back.  
  
gwendolyn-flight: Draco? Evil? Whatever gave you that idea? *grins* Dunno what he's up to tho'. Yah. Felt like thwapping Sev and Siri upside the head for the way they treated Harry.  
  
Tantz: And so you should. Yeah, well, I skipped out on the school's reaction just yet.... As to Draco, I'm getting a better idea of what's up with him....  
  
Saavik: = P goodo.  
  
Ayame: Yuh. Please explain.  
  
Michael! *grins insanely* Even tho' your review wasn't for the last chapter.... I dunno even know if you'll get this response. Eh. Thanx for taking the time to drop on by tho'.  
  
Elektra: Oh, yes Siri needs a chill pill. But he's so ruled by his emotions.... does that make sense?  
  
Madame Padfoot: I forgive you since you complimented me so nicely.  
  
Sheltiesong: for someone so bad at reviewing you've done pretty well. ^_^ Chocolate Snapes? Oooo yum! That'll have to wait until the sequel I'm afraid. I have big plans for al them. I dunno about the Dursleys tho'....  
  
manic: you ask, I deliver. Then of course, the device endeavours to take over my story....  
  
Lisa! ^_^ Erm, are you feeling okay? Although, I AM glad you like the chapter. I'm quite proud of that one too.  
  
No-name: I have just one thing to say: o_o  
  
And that stupid author note thing:  
  
SilverWolf: Come home Lassie, all is forgiven? *grinz* Thanx for all your support ^_~  
  
Anti Pasta: I'm an inspiration! Although not really of the good sort. Sorry for the disappointment. NOOO, there was something wrong with my chapter alright.... I THINK I fixedified it tho'.  
  
Charon: I lied. There's to be another chapter after this. And of course there's the sequel....  
  
amiee: Don't cry! Here's the chapter!  
  
  
  
Oh, and by the way? MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR. And for everybody that doesn't celebrate the Christian holiday, have a wonderful break.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: There comes a time....  
  
  
  
As the stone left Harry's hand, it glowed briefly blue. When it pelted into the grass thirty paces away, it left definite scorch marks. Harry threw another pebble after it, adding to the already wide pattern of burnt grass, before searching for another to send the same way.  
  
For a long time Severus stood staring, oblivious to the swirl of students about the grounds. He could only see the figure of his son slumped beneath the great oak. The potions master didn't know how to proceed; he knew what he had come down here to say, he just didn't know how to say it.  
  
Finally, he moved, gesturing with his hand and wand.  
  
  
  
Harry felt the wards go up about him and raised his head. He didn't look back over his shoulder, knowing already who would be standing there. He snatched up another stone and hurled it away from him. It hit the shield with a ripple of blue light and passed through. Harry never saw it fall. He threw another pebble and carefully tracked its arc. It disappeared the moment it passed through the shield.  
  
Behind him, his father spoke and Harry stiffened, 'It's a type of mirror ward. Anybody out there sees only what they would normally expect to see under this tree: nothing. Anything passing from the inside out, before the ward is dropped, is rendered temporarily invisible.  
  
'I also cast a geas to turn anyone's attention from here, and a soundproofing charm so they can't accidentally overhear us.'  
  
Harry didn't want to answer - he was still angry with his father for squabbling over him like he was nothing more than a possession - but he did anyway, 'Isn't that a little paranoid?'  
  
'You don't last as long as I have as a spy without being at least a little paranoid,' Severus replied, 'Although I prefer to term it cautious.'  
  
Harry snorted and muttered under his breath, '.... paranoid....'  
  
'I did hear that, you realise,' Severus was feeling surer of himself now, but he still hadn't broached the subject that had brought him here. And Harry still hadn't turned around. As much as he deplored talking to someone's back - particularly when said someone was his son - he felt Harry might just have earned the right to treat him thus this time.  
  
'Harry, I -' Severus had never been particularly good at making apologies, often managing to convince someone that he *had*, when all he'd really done was skilfully change the subject. Not this time; 'I came down here to apologise.'  
  
Harry made no move to acknowledge his father's words and Severus continued, 'Black and I should never have treated you like that. We should never have made you a pawn in our personal disagreement. You don't deserve it; not from Black and certainly not from me.'  
  
Finally, Harry moved. He turned his head slightly, not quite looking at Severus, but no longer looking away either, 'Why do you hate him so much?'  
  
Severus sighed and moved to stand beside Harry, staring off across the grounds, 'He never gave me chance to like him,' Severus snorted softly to himself, 'Although, if I must be fair, I never gave him a chance to try.'  
  
Harry flung another pebble through the ward and watched the dance of the blue ripples, 'That doesn't even really explian why you don't *like* Sirius, let alone *hate* him, so why do you?'  
  
Severus blinked. It seemed Harry was too Slytherin to let Severus get away with only a half-answer, 'Apart from the fact that he tried to get me killed..?'  
  
Harry cocked his head up at his father, his expression sober, 'You forgave Dad and Remus, so why not Sirius?'  
  
Severus eyed the boy sidelong; 'You're determined to know, aren't you?'  
  
Harry nodded seriously.  
  
'I never wanted to forgive Black. I wanted to forgive James for Lily's sake and, later on, I wanted to forgive Remus for James's sake. But I *never* wanted to forgive Black. The most I ever conceded to was tolerating the mention of his name.  
  
'And, if you're determined to know *everything*, I was almost jealous of him.'  
  
Harry blinked, 'Why would you be jealous of him?'  
  
Severus's gaze turned distant, 'Because James and Lily could publicly acknowledge him. I hated him for that. And for the fact that it hurt James to lie to him.'  
  
Harry nodded. He didn't really understand why his father hated his godfather with such a passion, but he supposed he would have to live with it. Unless he wanted to break off ties with one, or both, of the men, and he knew that wasn't really an option he would let himself take.  
  
'Harry,' Severus said now, his tone even more serious than it had been, 'I do understand that Black is your godfather - I was, after all, there when he was chosen - and as such, you feel a great affection for him -'  
  
Harry snorted, 'You could say that.'  
  
Severus hid a wince as he continued, '- And I won't try to stop you seeing him. It's your decision who you wish to let be part of your life. I'd never take away your right to choose -'  
  
'Ha!' snorted Harry bitterly and Severus's lips twisted wryly.  
  
'Well, never again anyway....'  
  
Having said what he had come to say, in however a bumbling manner, Severus lapsed into silence.  
  
Harry watched a pair of Hufflepuff first years veer away from the great oak as they came within range of the geas. It was easier to pretend that he was interested in the young girls' movements than it was to allow his father to follow his thoughts. It was easier to pretend than to try to follow his thoughts himself.  
  
His thoughts were many and varied and self-contradictory. He supposed the up-shot of them all, though, was that he was glad. Glad his father felt highly enough of him to allow him to make his own decision and, within reason, respect those decisions. Glad that his father respected him enough to apologise in the first place.  
  
Harry stood up and dusted off his robes, 'Thank you.'  
  
Severus nodded, not bothering to ask what Harry was thanking him for. He turned from his distant contemplation and faced his son. He ran his eyes over the boy's form, seeing both himself and James in the slope of the shoulders, the curve of the cheek, the stretch of an arm and the bow of a leg. He saw a young man, competent and sure of himself and he was proud; of him, and to call him a son.  
  
Abruptly coming to a decision, Severus fished from an inner pocket an object he had been carrying with him for weeks now. He caught Harry's hand in his own and wrapped it about the object, 'Here, I want you to have this, Harry.'  
  
Harry automatically took the object, but before he could ask after, or even look, at it, Severus dropped the wards and walked away, uncaring now if any students saw him.  
  
Harry watched the retreating form of his father all the way up the lawn before looking back down at the thing he had thrust into his hand.  
  
At first, Harry thought it was a piece of scrap metal and he wondered why his father had given it to him. But when he rolled it in his hand, a scrawl caught his eye. Realising it was writing, he bent closer. He gasped. He knew what this old, cold piece of metal was.  
  
The words read: "Severus and James - one heart", and this was his *Dad's* wedding ring, twisted almost beyond recognition by the killing curse, Harry supposed, and the ensuing fire. His father had been carrying it with him for who knew how long. And now he had given it to Harry.  
  
Harry pocketed it, fully intending to later hang it on a chain about his neck, just as his fathers had done through out their marriage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry hadn't made it half way up the lawn when he was accosted by a great black dog. The dog latched onto his wrist and gently dragged him behind a convenient row of bushes.  
  
Sirius reverted to his human form and hastily cast much the same spells as Severus had earlier. Where and when Sirius had procured a wand, Harry had no idea. And no particular interest.  
  
He was feeling at little more lenient after his talk with Severus and instead of glaring at Sirius or ignoring him altogether, Harry settled for crossing his arms and waiting for his godfather to speak.  
  
'Harry, I'm sorry,' being the fine Gryffindor he was, Sirius wasn't nearly so leery of apologies as Severus was, 'I was a git to treat you like that.'  
  
Harry might have been feeling more lenient, but he wasn't about to let Sirius off without a little grovelling. He didn't speak.  
  
'Its just that I can't believe that.... that.... I can't believe that *Snape* is your father. I only want what's best for you, Harry,' Sirius implored Harry's understanding.  
  
Harry relented enough to say, 'What makes you think that Pater being around isn't what's best for me, Sirius?'  
  
Stubborn as always, Sirius said, 'You can't honestly tell me you thing he'd make a very good father?'  
  
Harry bristled slightly, 'He's doing his best, Sirius. And besides, even if he doesn't know how to be a father, its not like I know how to be a son. We're both equally out of our depths in this.'  
  
Sirius backed off, 'Sorry. I shouldn't have said that,' he sighed, 'I can't pretend I'll ever like Snape, but I love you and because of that, I'll do my best not to let him get to me.'  
  
Sirius's expression turned hesitant, 'That is.... if you still want me?'  
  
Harry quickly relented then, 'Of course I still want you, Sirius! Just because I have a father now doesn't mean I'm going to need my *god*father any less.'  
  
A grin broke across Sirius's face and he pulled Harry into a rough embrace, 'Thanks Harry, I needed to hear that.'  
  
Harry snorted and returned the hug, 'Just promise me one thing?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Promise me you won't kill him?'  
  
Sirius laughed, 'I won't make any promises, but I'll do my best.'  
  
  
  
When he finally caught up with his best friends just before dinner that night, Harry never asked what Ron, Hermione and Remus had done to dispel the crowd after he had left. He really had no desire to know. Harry borrowed from Hermione a silver chain and hung his father's wedding band on it about his neck.  
  
By the time Harry had finished berating Sakuna for taunting Hedwig, he and his two friends were the only ons left in the common room. Everybody else had adjourned to the Great Hall for dinner. Ron, Hermione and Harry had to run to avoid being late.  
  
As it was, plates were just filling as the trio burst through the doors. Their abrupt entrance earned them scowls from Professors McGonagall and Snape and jeers from the Slytherin table. Harry ignored the Slytherins, but reached up to subconsciously finger the ring about his neck when he briefly met his father's eyes. The three slunk to their seats amongst their year mates.  
  
Harry didn't even realise that the ring had fallen outside his robes and was being twirled between two fingers until Dean spoke up.  
  
'What's that you've got there, Harry?' he asked, drawing the eyes of the others to Harry.  
  
Harry started. He glanced down at the ring entangled on its chain about his fingers. When he looked up, everybody was watching, waiting for him to answer Dean's question.  
  
Deciding it would do no harm to answer with the truth, Harry met Ron and Hermione's eyes significantly, 'It's my dad's weeding ring.'  
  
The eyes of his best friends flickered briefly to the high table and knowing expressions fell across their faces. Before either of them could say anything, Lavender perked up, 'Really?'  
  
Parvati leant around her best friend, 'May I see it?'  
  
Harry hastily stuffed the ring back inside his shirt, 'No, I'd rather you didn't.'  
  
The two Gryffindor girls' faces took on moues of disappointment. Hermione rolled her eyes at them, but they weren't deterred.  
  
'Will you at least tell us what's written on it?' Lavender pleaded.  
  
Harry hesitated. In all likelihood, if he didn't tell them something now, they would continue to pester him until he did. He gave, answering cautiously, 'On the inside is engraved my parents' names and then "one heart".'  
  
Ginny, Lavender and Parvati sighed romantically, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Colin rolled their eyes at the antics of the girls, and Ron and Hermione smirked knowingly at Harry for the omitted names. He smirked back and dug heartily into his chicken schnitzel.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry's ostensible preoccupation with his meal did nothing more to deter the girls from their topic then Hermione's glare had earlier.  
  
Ginny spoke up for the first time, asking, 'What happened to your mother's ring?'  
  
Harry stopped chewing his mouthful of chicken and eyed his best friend's little sister consideringly. He glanced sidelong at the head table, where, sitting beside the headmaster, his father was just raising his goblet to his lips, the wedding band flashing in the candlelight. Harry turned back to Ginny and suddenly grinned around his mouthful. He could have some fun with this....  
  
He swallowed, chased the chicken with some pumpkin juice and smiled brightly at Ginny, 'Last I knew, 'she' was still wearing it.'  
  
Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice.  
  
'Oh,' said Ginny quite seriously.  
  
'I suppose you wouldn't remember much of your mum and dad, would you?' Lavender commiserated solemnly.  
  
'Lavender!' gasped Hermione and even Parvati looked a little shocked that her friend would baldly say such a thing. The Gryffindor boys were avidly pretending not to be listening; Ron was watching Harry with dancing eyes, and Hermione kept darting frantic glances up at the head table as though afraid they would be overheard from that distance.  
  
Harry, however, was grinning, 'No, it's alright, Ginny. Actually, I can remember a fair bit more about my 'mother' than I can about my dad.'  
  
Now Hermione had turned her whole attention on Harry and Ron was studiously addressing himself to his dinner.  
  
'Really?' chorused Parvati and Lavender, 'What was she like?'  
  
Harry pretended to think for a moment, 'I guess you would say she wasn't the typical mother type. She didn't know any lullabies, that was for sure. Dad had to teach her them all.'  
  
Hermione's mouth was working now as she fought down a smile and Ron was biting his cheeks and stabbing quite industriously at his schnitzel. Colin and the other fifth year boys were staring at them weirdly. Parvati, Lavender and Ginny, however, were oblivious, enthralled as they were by Harry's words.  
  
Harry stopped and feigned thought for a moment.  
  
'I can't imagine she ever breastfed me, either,' he mused.  
  
Ron choked on his pumpkin juice and turned red in the face, and Hermione abruptly ducked beneath the table. Harry had to work hard not to laugh himself.  
  
'I bet you didn't know this:' Harry addressed himself to his avidly listening audience of three, 'When my 'mother' was in school, she was a Slytherin.'  
  
The three girls gasped in unison, 'No!'  
  
'Uh-huh,' Harry nodded in mock earnest.  
  
'But,' Ginny's brow crinkled, 'If they were in opposing houses, how did your parents get together?'  
  
'Oh, that's stuff right out of romance novels,' Harry embellished, 'A mutual friend of theirs locked them in a room together until they agreed to talk. Neither of them could look at each other the same way again. Dad wooed her from there.'  
  
Parvati and Lavender sighed romantically.  
  
Ron's face was positively glowing now and his eyes were watering as he tried not to laugh. Hermione had reappeared from beneath the table and was attempting to ignore Harry altogether with not much luck.  
  
Ginny, looking thoughtful, suddenly piped up again, 'Was she as pretty as all the pictures?'  
  
That question was enough to break the back of the trios' resistance. Catching each other's eyes, Harry, Ron and Hermione dissolved into laughter. Snape? Pretty? Harry could just imagine how his father would react to hearing that. Tears streamed down the trio's faces and the rest of the table began to crane their heads, trying to see what causing such uproar.  
  
'What?' cried Ginny, 'What's so funny?'  
  
Through fits of laughter, Ron wheezed, 'Didn't your 'mum' have a green dress and a red handbag, Harry?'  
  
Hermione, who had managed to gain some semblance of control, lost it again. She collapsed across the table in a fit of helpless giggles. Harry was having trouble drawing breath, he was laughing so hard, and Ron had dissolved back into helpless laughter as well.  
  
By this time, the three of them had begun to attract the attention of the other houses as well, but they just couldn't stop. Harry was sure he heard one of the Ravenclaws shout 'Finite Incantatem' which didn't help in the least, considering it wasn't a spell. Although, their hysteria did resemble an out-of-control cheering charm.  
  
It was Ginny's startled 'Professor Snape!' that brought the trio out of their laughter. They swallowed their laughter and pivoted slowly about in their seats. Sure enough, standing directly behind Harry, was the Potions Professor. His arms were crossed, the wedding band on prominent - if inadvertent - display.  
  
'I hope you are finished disturbing the meals of others?' he asked in that pleasant tone that always that, if you weren't quite in trouble yet, you weren't far off.  
  
Harry nodded mutely along with Ron and Hermione, praying that his father wouldn't ask what had set them off.  
  
'Would you care to tell us all what you found so amusing you saw fit to make a spectacle of yourselves?' Severus's eyes moved over Hermione's, then Ron's face, coming to settle on his son. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Harry darted a look at Ron and Hermione. They were dividing their attention between him and his father. It didn't take too great an intelligence to know that Severus would be in the least pleased to know that they had been laughing.... well, not *at* him, but certainly *about* him.  
  
'Mr Potter? I'm waiting.'  
  
Harry still didn't answer in some vain hope that his father would give up on receiving an answer. Unfortunately, Ginny piped up at that moment.  
  
'Harry was just telling us about his mother, sir, and what she was like,' the youngest Weasley staunchly defended.  
  
Harry blanched. The arched brow lowered and Severus turned a black glare on his son. All the Gryffindors drew back from it, though only three of them knew the cause.  
  
'And what,' menaced Severus, 'did Mr Potter say?  
  
'Nothing! Really!' Harry was quick to try and reassure his father. But luck was against him and Ginny piped up again.  
  
'Professor Snape, he was *only* telling us what he remembered about her and showing us his father's wedding ring!'  
  
As much as Harry really did like Ginny Weasley, in that moment he would have gladly fed her to Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback dragon. As he dropped his head to mutely stare at his hands, he quickly decided that he would feed himself to the dragon as well; the ring was hanging in plain view, having fallen from within his robes in his convulsions of laughter. It was, of course, too much to hope that his father wouldn't notice.  
  
And indeed, Harry could *feel* Severus's eyes on him like a physical force. He made himself look up. Severus's black eyes lingered darkly on his face for a moment before dipping to trace the fall of the chain to the silver weight at its bottom. His voice was a dark whisper that nevertheless carried clearly when he spoke.  
  
'What are you wearing that for?'  
  
Of a sudden, Harry's fear melted away as residual resentment of being treated like a possession by his father welled up. He drew himself up and tucked the offending article away, 'What else should I do with it?'  
  
Harry was peripherally aware that silence had settled over the hall and that all eyes were trained on them.  
  
'A wedding band like that is a private object; not intended for the public eye.' To use displeased to describe Severus's voice would be a gross under statement.  
  
As irritated as he had become, his father's patently hypocritical words got Harry's back up further, and he injudiciously snapped back, 'Then what are you wearing *that* for?'  
  
He stabbed a finger at Severus's own wedding band and felt the weight of all the gazes in the room follow the gesture. Severus must have felt them too, because he refolded his arms, hiding his left hand from view. But his voice had that deadly calm again when he spoke.  
  
'Do you have a particular reason I should not wear my wedding band?' Severus's tone was now a velvet threat.  
  
One that Harry chose to ignore, 'No. Just that if you can wear it, then I should be able to wear this,' He gestured through his robes at the lump the ring made there.  
  
Severus drew himself up to his full and menacing height, putting Harry at serious disadvantage as he sat. He hissed, '*You* are a student and should do as your professor dictates -'  
  
'*Professor*!' Harry scoffed indignantly, interrupting, wanting to add 'More like father.' But not daring to go that far.  
  
Severus ignored his interruption, '- I, on the other hand, *am* a professor and how and when I chose to display my marital status is strictly between my spouse and myself.'  
  
Harry was aware now of the whispering that swept the hall like a breeze but he ignored it as he leapt to his feet, exploding in his father's face, 'It would be if he wasn't *dead*! In leu of him, you'd think you'd talk to your *family* about it! And I wonder who *that* might be?'  
  
Aware that he might very well have revealed to much, but not being able to bring himself to care, Harry pushed past his father and stormed down the hall. Silence had fallen again as all gazes watched march away. Into that silence fell the deadly hiss.  
  
'Harry James Severus Snape-Potter, do *not* turn your back on me.'  
  
Harry checked his stride at the doors, but he didn't turn. Over his shoulder he said, 'I thought you weren't going to call me that?'  
  
When he received no immediate reply, Harry left the hall without looking back. He headed straight for the Gryffindor tower.  
  
He had only just thrown himself face down on his bed when a thundering on the stairs heralded the arrival of his room-mates. He groaned and buried his head in his pillow trying to pretend he was asleep. Which was, of course, futile, considering he could have been in th room more than five minutes. The door burst open and the four boys piled in, one on top of the other.  
  
'Gosh, Harry,' stammered Neville, 'I was sure you were in for it tonight!'  
  
Seamus bounced off the end of Harry's bed, 'I was sure Snape was going to hand you over Filch to be strung up by your thumbs!'  
  
'He didn't even give you a detention,' Dean said, sounding rather awed at Harry's escape.  
  
Harry groaned again. He flipped over and pushed himself upright, knowing that he friends wouldn't leave him alone after that episode, 'Well, it's not like he really could, is it?'  
  
Ron was sitting on the end of his own bed, not saying anything, but watching the others avidly. Dean, Seamus and Neville shot Harry confused looks.  
  
'What do you mean he couldn't give you a detention?' Seamus said, 'The whole hall heard you talk back to him..... kinda.'  
  
Harry collapsed wearily back on his pillows, 'Well yeah, but he can't really give me a detention for *that*. Ground me maybe, or take away my allowance if I had one, but he couldn't give me a *detention*,' Harry sighed, 'There goes the Hogsmeade weekends for the rest of the year.'  
  
The three boys looked aghast and Ron was eyeing Harry warily. Harry raised a brow at him, but he only shook his head.  
  
'He couldn't do that!' Neville protested, 'Dumbledore wouldn't let him!'  
  
Harry stared at him, confused, 'What's Dumbledore got to do with it?'  
  
'Dumbledore'd never let a professor ban you from Hogsmeade just 'cause you spoke back to him!' exclaimed Seamus. 'Professor? Snape's my -' Harry stopped. Behind the backs of the other boys, Ron was frantically shaking his head. He looked back at the others. Come to think of it, why were they going on about Harry's escaped punishment when they should be asking about Snape being Harry's father? 'Weren't you listening to a word Snape said just now? Didn't you hear what he called me?'  
  
Ron spoke for the first time now, 'Harry, we couldn't have understood what he said even if we wanted to.'  
  
Harry stared at him.  
  
'Yeah! I didn't know Snape was a Parselmouth too,' said Dean.  
  
Harry blinked, 'Parselmouth? You mean we were talking Parseltongue that whole time?'  
  
Neville nodded, then shook his head, 'Well, not the *whole* time. You said that if he could wear his ring, then you should be able to wear yours. Then he hissed at you and you hissed back.'  
  
Harry stared from face to face, 'Really?'  
  
They all nodded, 'And you couldn't understand a word we said?'  
  
They all nodded again, but Dean added, 'Except for when you said that you didn't think he was going to call you 'that'. Call you what?'  
  
Harry shook his head and said, 'He called me by my name,'  
  
When he refused to elaborate, they soon gave up. When Neville, Dean and Seamus left for the bathroom to ready themselves for bed, Ron hung back.  
  
Closing the door securely behind the other three, he turned to Harry, 'What did he *really* say?'  
  
Harry beckoned Ron closer, not wanting to risk being overheard when they had already come so close to being discovered, 'He said I shouldn't wear the ring - *which*, by the way, *he* gave me - and he said that him wearing his wedding band was between him and his spouse. That's when I leapt up. I told him that dad was dead and shouldn't he have thought to talk to me about it instead? And then I walked off.' Harry shrugged, like it was no big deal that he had managed to get in another fight with his father so soon after patching the first.  
  
Ron leant furtively closer, 'What did he say when you were walking away?'  
  
Harry shrugged again and looked away, 'He called my name and told me not to turn my back on him.'  
  
Ron looked surprised and confused, 'He just called your name?'  
  
'He called my *full* name: Harry James Severus Snape-Potter.'  
  
'Oh,' said Ron, 'Oh.'  
  
Then, 'That's your full name?'  
  
'It is now,' Harry pulled his blankets over him, intending to go straight to sleep without even changing his clothes. He couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
'What do you mean it is *now*?' Ron persisted.  
  
Harry yawned, 'I'm pretty sure that my birth certificate reads only Harry James Severus Potter, but I wanted my last name changed.'  
  
'Oh,' said Ron again before he too climbed into bed fully clothed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Would you look at this: TBC  
  
  
  
AN: I'm sure you've all read my author's note by now. Well, it lied. There's another chapter that HAS to be written before I can go on hiatus. There is another version of this chapter that was finished days ago, but it didn't seem to fit. The reactions were all wrong and too truncated. I changed it, and this is the result. Naturally, the characters took over. Harry and Sev weren't meant to get into a shouting match in the middle of the Great Hall, even if it was in Parseltongue. Of course, it wasn't even meant to be in Parseltongue. But they did, and it was. Which forces me to have to write another chapter for the REAL revelation.  
  
As much as I hate to do this to you all, it will take me at least a week to get that chapter out. Over Christmas, I won't have access to the Internet at all. I'm not entirely sure I will survive. The most I can say is if I can't be reading, then all else I could be doing is writing. I may even manage to finish that chapter from Time Warp that's been hanging around forever.  
  
Anyways, sorry once again for disappointing you. I'm doing my best to get it out and get it right.  
  
The whole ring thing I just put in for manic, but it seems to have given itself a more prominent role. 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: The myth of the fairy...

AN: This is the last chapter in this story. But, as you will note, it has been left open for my sequel. Still not sure when that will be coming out.  
  
Madame Padfoot: Harry's just an all-round nice guy. But, yeah, he could have strung Siri along a little more.... Having never been a son with a father, I can't be too sure about the relationship, but I do my best.... = P  
  
Tantz: What do you think of my finishing line this time round?  
  
xanpetuk: Draco's never been that great at maths.... He can see the sum, but not the answer.... Does that make sense?  
  
Ayame: Ah! That must make for an interesting family life.... and thanks for the vote on confidence in my intelligence. *grins* So does that make Harry your half-brother?  
  
Mikee: No story really ENDS, the author just stops telling you what happens. Anyways, this isn't ending. It's beginning again in the sequel. I think Harry would have been more hurt by the way Severus treated him than by the way Sirius did, so the apology coming from Sev was more personal.... You follow? I don't. *grimaces* Sorry, I got lost.  
  
gwendolyn-flight: Sorry, the hiatus is a must. If I don't take one, I won't be able to work out what happens next.  
  
Elektra: ^_^ Even if you do always love it, I still love hearing you say it. As you well know, authors live of their reviews....  
  
hermionegranger: and that's the way it should be. I'd put up the other chapter for you to compare if I wasn't so ashamed of it....  
  
tima: *snaps to attention* Yus sir! As quickly as possible anyway....  
  
manic: Maybe I shouldn't have said that.... DAMN! I knew I forgot something! Of course, since I'm going to change it right now, you'll never know. ^_~ Haha! Fixed now! lol. Glad you liked the tree scene.  
  
kate: *blushes furiously* that's high praise! Thank you.  
  
Kat: *blushes again* more high praise. It was certainly fun to write. *grimaces*  
  
ninnoc: What's a story without twists? I'm just glad mine were unexpected. As for the characters: sometimes they were easy to get, most times they weren't. Tho' at times I can see them reacting in exactly the way I had them.... I think I'll shut up now....  
  
Charon: Yup. One more chapter. Heh. That convo was fun to write.  
  
Kayla Summers: More about Sev and Harry? Can do. Read on.... And you may congratulate me. I never turn down congratulations....  
  
candy-thedreamer: *grin* I was getting pretty sick of all the 'Harry is Severus/Lily's son' and I thought perhaps others out there might feel the same way, so in a way, this is for you too. ^_^  
  
  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: The myth of the fairy-tale ending  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stayed in his dorm room all day on Sunday. It seemed the most effective method of avoiding his father. He didn't go hungry, however; Ron and Dobby the house-elf saw to that.  
  
He lay on his bed and dreaded his inevitable meeting with Severus come Monday morning's Potions class. His one consolation was that his father could publicly only treat him like another student; he couldn't ground Harry without everyone growing suspicious.  
  
This consolation was, of course, dashed bright and earlier on Monday morning.  
  
Harry was lying abed, hoping some miracle would occur and his morning classes would be cancelled when Colin Creevey appeared at the door.  
  
'Everyone's to gather in the common-room,' he cried with his usual over- exuberance, 'Professor McGonagall wants to talk to us.'  
  
Praying that his asked-for reprieve had been delivered, Harry hastily dragged on a fresh school uniform, forgoing a shower. He pounded down the stairs in the wake of the other fifth-year boys, his quetzalcoatl familiar wrapped tight about his neck and perched himself on the arm of the love seat Ron and Hermione were sharing.  
  
As a few stragglers stumbled down the stairs, Professor McGonagall clapped her hands sharply for silence.  
  
'Quiet please, students,' the professor glared as the whispering Weasley twins, 'I have a few announcements to make before you all go down to breakfast.  
  
'First and most importantly, the West Tower and the second level dungeons are, as of today, off limits to all students without a pass.'  
  
A wave of murmuring swept the room, and Harry shared a glance with Hermione and Ron. The last time a section of the castle had been placed off limits it had been because it housed the Philosopher's Stone. What the reason was this time was anyone's guess.  
  
McGonagall's voice cut through the whispers, 'I want to be quite clear on this, students. No one,' Harry could have sworn she glanced at him and his friends, 'is to go there without the express permission of myself, or another professor.'  
  
The Gryffindor head of house stared about the tower common-room until she began to receive nods of understanding. She nodded sharply herself, 'Good.  
  
'Secondly, the first Hogsmeade weekend is set rather earlier than usual this year. If you wish to attend, you will have your permission slips in to me no later than Thursday evening.'  
  
She turned to the fifth-years, 'Neville, Harry, I already have yours.'  
  
Harry paled a little at the covert allusion to his father, but when no one seemed to pick up on it, he relaxed again. At least it appeared Severus wasn't going to ground him.  
  
His reaction didn't go as unnoticed as he had thought. About his neck, Sakuna stirred and raised his head to Harry's ear.  
  
'You are ssstill not happy with the dark one?' he hissed. Harry was beginning to think that the quetzalcoatl's telepathic abilities applied not only to its twin, but also to Harry himself. He supposed it was a side- effect of the bond Sakuna had formed with him. Regardless of the reason, it now seemed the magical snake could read Harry's emotions.  
  
Harry turned his head until he could see Sakuna's red and gold plumage from the corner of his eye, 'No, it's not that. I'm just afraid *he* won't be happy with *me*.'  
  
Sakuna butted his head against Harry's check.  
  
'Why should he not be happy with you? You fought, but now the fight isss over,' he said, and Harry marvelled again at how the quetzalcoatl could be so intelligent and articulate, yet still retain the uniquely simple view of emotions that all animals had and most humans lacked. Sakuna could not conceive of the idea that there might be some lingering resentment between Harry and his father as a result of that fight.  
  
He was about to respond to the snake when Professor McGonagall captured his attention again, 'The Quidditch season has also been brought forward this year, so I would suggest our remaining teams members get together and set out a training schedule. Remember you will be working with a new captain *and* a new keeper on top of not having played for over a year.'  
  
Harry was torn between groaning at the prospect of the rigorous training schedule that was sure to result and cheering at the thought of being in the game once more. Glancing about the room, it seemed to Harry that the rest of the team felt much the same way.  
  
McGonagall didn't give them time to dwell on this thought, 'And last but not least: I'm sure you've all been wondering why no fifth-year prefects have been appointed as yet this year.'  
  
Far from wondering about it, Harry hadn't even noticed. He quite rightly put it down to being distracted by his new familial status. It wasn't a subject that interested him at the best of times anyway. Hermione, on the other hand, was sitting forward eagerly.  
  
'As I'm sure you are all aware, the new prefects are usually chosen before you all depart for the summer. Unfortunately, the end of last year was rather........ disrupted, what with the Triwizard Tournament and all,' no few students glanced sidelong at Harry who grimaced, 'As a result, the faculty never got the chance to make our selections. Professor Dumbledore suggested that we use the first week back to observe the candidates one last time before we professors made our choices.  
  
'That week is over now, and I am proud to announce Gryffindor's two newest prefects.  
  
'Miss Granger, your intelligence and great ingenuity have earned you this badge,' McGonagall wafted the small red and gold badge into Hermione's hands, 'I'm sure you'll serve your house well.'  
  
Lead by Ron and Harry, the students of Gryffindor enthusiastically cheered Hermione. She flushed pink, but quickly and proudly pinned her new badge to her lapel. Professor McGonagall indulged her students for a moment before gesturing them all to silence again.  
  
'And, having proven himself capable of managing many stresses and developing unique solutions on more than one occasion, I decided - and his father concurs - that our other new prefects should be Mr Snape-Potter.'  
  
There was something suspiciously like a smirk lingering about the professor's lips as she nodded to Harry and quit the room, leaving behind her a rather shocked group of students. As the portrait swung closed in her wake, the new prefect's badge plopped into Harry's lap.  
  
Well, that certainly wasn't the manner in which he had envisioned his fellow students finding out. He had imagined Dumbledore would announce it at supper one night, or he and his father would have a discreet interview with the *Daily Prophet* and the wizarding public would be informed that way. For his head of house to mention it so casually seemed somehow........ ignominious.  
  
Harry knew his cheeks were flaming scarlet as surely as he could feel the weight of upwards of seventy pairs of eyes on him. Not game to look up and confront the hundreds of questions that would be pelted at him, he instead looked down at Ron and Hermione in the seat beside him. They were both staring up at him, their eyes wide. Obviously, they had expected something with more pomp and ceremony as well. Suddenly, Harry jumped up.  
  
'Well, I think I'll go down to breakfast now,' he announced to the room at large. To Ron and Hermione he said, 'Are you two coming?'  
  
Without waiting for their replies, Harry hurried to the portrait hole, ignoring Sakuna's hisses of annoyance at the rough ride. He paused in the open entrance and turned back to see if his two friends were coming. That proved to be his downfall. He found himself caught in the combined regard of his entire house, hypnotised by their silent staring.  
  
'Harry?' came the weak voice of Katie Bell at the back of the room.  
  
Harry swallowed and tried to tear himself away. Unfortunately, he couldn't, and the chaser's voice had stared to break the tableau.  
  
'What was McGonagall talking about, about your father, Harry?' asked Lee Gordon.  
  
Nervously, Harry's hand came up to worry at his dad's wedding band concealed beneath his robes.  
  
George Weasley stepped forward and asked loudly, 'Why'd she call you *Snape*-Potter, Harry?'  
  
They were all silent and staring again, but this time they were expectant, waiting for Harry to answer the last question. Harry closed his eyes and sagged tiredly against the wall. Now was not the time he wanted to go through this.  
  
He felt a hand on his arm and opened his eyes. Hermione was standing next to him, glaring at the gathered students and Ron stood on her other side, similarly arrayed against the others.  
  
'Professor McGonagall called him that because that's his name,' Hermione stated clearly, as though it should have been obvious.  
  
'Harry James Severus Snape-Potter,' Ron clarified and Harry felt like fading away into the wall. The eyes were back again.  
  
'He's your *father*?!' Ginny squeaked.  
  
Harry closed his eyes again, 'Yes.'  
  
That was enough to cause the storm to break. Suddenly everybody was talking at once and they were all trying to be heard above the others.  
  
'WHAT?!'  
  
'Snape?'  
  
'That's not possible!'  
  
'He's a Slytherin -!'  
  
'He's a *Death* *Eater*!'  
  
'- Lily and *that* slimy git-?'  
  
'But what about James-?'  
  
'- He probably used some potion on Harry's mum to get her to sleep with him -'  
  
'- More like, he raped her -'  
  
'He's *evil*!'  
  
'- Poor Harry -!'  
  
Then, in a voice Harry didn't recognise, 'I bet he's planning on handing Harry over to You-Know-Who!'  
  
For some reason, Harry had never stopped to wonder how his housemates would react to the knowledge that he was Professor Severus Snape's son. But he never thought they'd immediately start accusing his father of all sorts of horrible things. Nobody had the right to say such things, and especially not in front of the man's son. Harry exploded.  
  
'SHUT UP!'  
  
His hand was fisted about the ring beneath his robes and the knuckles were white. On his shoulder, Sakuna had mantled, fanning his wings and dropping his fangs as he picked up on Harry's agitation. Altogether, Harry made an intimidating figure as he employed the glare he had inherited from his father. Hermione and Ron edged away from him, even though his anger wasn't directed at them.  
  
'How *dare* you talk about my father like that,' he seethed, 'How *dare* you accuse him of all those horrible things. None of you know anything about him.'  
  
Surprisingly, Neville got up the courage to lean forward out of his chair, 'But Harry -'  
  
Harry rounded on him and Neville cowered back in the chair.  
  
'I told you to shut up!' He turned back to the room at large, 'I'm only going to say this once and after that, if anyone so much as *thinks* about it in my presence, I'll hex you all six ways to a month of Sundays.  
  
'My father is *not* evil. He was never even really a Death Eater; Dumbledore asked him to spy for the Light side. He did not rape, dose or otherwise coerce Lily for the simple fact that he did not touch her in the first place. She was my father's younger half-sister. My *Dad* James Potter, and my *father* Severus Snape were legally married with no coercion involved. I am not a bastard and I am *both* my fathers' son.  
  
'Now you have more of the story than is any of your business. Don't talk about my father, my dad or my aunt like that again. For that matter, don't talk about them at all. At least not in my hearing for a good *long* time.'  
  
Harry glared once more about the common-room at his thoroughly cowed housemates. Nodding curtly once in grim satisfaction that they wouldn't be talking any time soon, he spun on his heel and swept out the portrait hole.  
  
Two sets of hurrying footsteps alerted him to the presence of his best friends following after him.  
  
'Woah, Harry, you really scared them back there!' Ron was grinning, 'Hell, you scared me back there.'  
  
'Well they deserved it,' Harry snapped and Sakuna hissed his agreement.  
  
Harry heard his friends' strides falter and he sighed, 'I'm sorry, guys. I'm not angry at you; it's just........'  
  
'It's okay, Harry, we understand. And they shouldn't have said all that stuff,' said Hermione and Ron nodded.  
  
Harry grinned at them, 'Thanks.'  
  
  
  
  
  
It was an uncommonly silent breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione had already been sitting there a good ten minutes before the first of the others began to appear. What followed was an odd, silent, twisted case of first in, best dressed. The earliest students took the seats furthermost from Harry, with each successive wave of students looking increasingly worried the closer their seats got to Harry. When they spoke, it was only in the softest undertone and never about anything remotely connected to Harry, his fathers or his aunt. But that didn't stop their eyes talking. Every time he looked up, Harry could be assured of encountering at least half a dozen pairs of eyes that would dart to the head table and back before looking away.  
  
For a while, Harry amused himself by scowling at anyone caught staring and watching them quickly turn away, their faces paling slightly, but by the time breakfast was over, he was heartily sick of it. He decided he couldn't bear to return to his dorm room to retrieve his Potions books and instead summoned them to him, even though it was against the rules. For once, Hermione didn't protest and she and Ron did the same.  
  
Harry was firmly ensconced at his usual desk at the back of the room when the other students started to file in. To remind them that he had been serious, he glared at them all as they passed his desk. For good measure, he glared at the Slytherins too, but that was nothing new, so they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Sakuna curled up on the corner of the desk and, beside Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to pretend that this was just any other lesson. Which it wasn't. The other Gryffindors were quieter than usual, all rigidly aware that Harry was sitting behind them, liable to hex them at any second. Conversely, Harry was beginning to enjoy the situation again. It had to be the Slytherin coming out in him.  
  
The office door at the side of the room opened and Severus swept in, glaring indiscriminately about, as he always did. The effect was somewhat ruined by Sasu floating above his head in all her blue and purple glory.  
  
With the exception of Harry, Ron and Hermione, the entire class gasped. All the Gryffindors went to turn and look at Sakuna lying stretched on Harry's desk, but caught themselves, not quite willing to face Harry. The Slytherins had no such compunction; they all turned to stare openly between Sakuna and his twin.  
  
Severus of course made no mention of the quetzalcoatl and nobody else was game to, although Harry could see the wheels turning in his housemates heads. Nor did the potions master in anyway acknowledge his son, not that Harry had been expecting him too; Severus simply wrote the day's potion on the board and briefly lectured them on its properties before setting them to work making it. He sat at his desk marking papers while the students gathered the ingredients and began their preparations. Harry wondered briefly where his father managed to get so many papers so early in the year.  
  
For the most part, the lesson passed in much the same fashion as every other potions class, despite the tension on the Gryffindor side of the room. Although there were a couple of incidents........  
  
Harry had just added his crushed Christmas beetle carapace to his potions when there was a great hiss and a pale blue potion began to spread slowly across the floor. Severus glanced up, already denouncing the potion maker, 'Mr Longbottom, how many times -'  
  
He broke off, realising it wasn't Neville that stood in the middle of the spreading pool of potion, but Lavender Brown. Neville stood two desks in front of her, staring as though he couldn't understand why it wasn't him that had melted the cauldron this time. Severus and the rest of the class looked equally surprised.  
  
Severus stood and paced around his desk and down the aisle to Lavender's desk, 'Miss Brown. I see Longbottom isn't the only hopeless student in this class. You have managed to turn a simple clarifying salve into an iron- corroding mess.  
  
'However, as this is the first time you have melted one of my cauldrons, I won't take any points from you. You will instead report to Mr Filch for detention tonight at eight. Is that understood?'  
  
Lavender nodded hastily and Severus waved his wand, cleaning up the spill.  
  
'Good. Now get a new cauldron and get back to work,' Severus paced back to his desk and returned to his marking. Sasu flitted down the room and settled by Sakuna on Harry's table. They started hissing quietly together and Harry tried to ignore them.  
  
Half an hour later, Severus spoke suddenly, disturbing the silence of the classroom, 'Do you have a problem, Miss Patil?'  
  
At the desk in front of Harry, Parvati jumped guiltily. She had been staring avidly between Harry and Severus all lesson and it was starting to wear on Harry's nerves. He smirked.  
  
'No Professor, it's just........' she darted a quick look at Harry and he gave her his best imitation of his father's scowl. Parvati turned back to Professor Snape and muttered under her breath, 'nothing, sir.'  
  
'Then kindly get on with your potion and stop that vacant staring!' Severus snapped.  
  
Parvati flushed and bent over her cauldron, stirring it industriously. On the other side of the room, several of the Slytherins snickered. They quickly fell silent when Severus glared at them.  
  
The rest of the lesson passed peaceably enough until just towards the end. With not fifteen minutes left to go, and most students finished with their potions, Sasu and Sakuna took it into their heads to cavort about the classroom.  
  
In a flurry of bright wings, they shot up off Harry's desk and spiralled about his head before darting off across the dungeon. They swooped low over the Slytherins and Pansy Parkinson screamed. Startled, Sakuna mantled and spat in the face of Goyle who ducked under his desk convinced the quetzalcoatl was about to bite him. Sasu flew circles about Blaise Zabini, one of the quieter Slytherin girls. She shrieked and tried to hide behind Millicent Bulstrode who had no liking for snakes and had her back pressed against the wall. Draco Malfoy was trying his best to keep his composure, but that was difficult to do when his stool was repeatedly bumped as Crabbe tried to join Goyle under the table. The blonde Slytherin's normally impeccable hair was mussed when Sakuna flicked his tail through it on his way back to Harry.  
  
The Gryffindors were in hysterics. It wasn't often they got to laugh at the Slytherins in Potions class, and they were making the most of it.  
  
Sakuna never reached Harry's side. Before he could, Severus slammed his chair back from his desk and shouted - as much as one could in Parseltongue - at the pair of quetzalcoatl, 'Sasu! Sakuna! What do you think you are doing?!'  
  
Sakuna hung in midair, his wings and head drooping. Sasu, on the other hand, flew once more around Blaise for good measure then turned her attention to Severus; 'We were bored and decided we would have some fun.'  
  
Harry and Sakuna flinched at her flippant reply and Severus's face took on a red glow, 'No one - not even my familiar - disrupts my class without a good reason, and *fun* is not any excuse at all.'  
  
He strode over to his office door and threw it open, 'If you two cannot behave, you have no place in my classroom.'  
  
He gestured sharply into his office. Sakuna - with a mournful glance at Harry, who returned it with a stern glare - floated despondently through the door and out of sight. Sasu lifted her head proudly and, in a stately flight, made her away into the office as though it was an invitation not an order. Just before she disappeared from sight, she flipped her tail defiantly in Severus's direction. Harry stifled a snort of laughter.  
  
Severus glared at the still giggling Gryffindors and his rather bedraggled Slytherins.  
  
'Continue with your potions until I return,' he snapped in English, then followed the snakes into his office and firmly closed the door.  
  
Not willing to tempt their professor's anger, the Gryffindors quickly returned to their potions. After a moment, the Slytherins did the same as well. But Draco couldn't let the humiliation of his house go without some sort of retaliation. Predicably, Harry was his target.  
  
'I suppose you thought that was amusing, Potter,' he sneered, smoothing back his rumpled hair.  
  
Harry didn't bother to correct the name as he replied, 'Yes, I did, rather.'  
  
Draco glared at him.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry. Did I not respond correctly?' Harry affected innocence. He had really had enough of this Slytherin. The Gryffindors laughed.  
  
'Very amusing, Potter,' spat Draco. He stood and moved over to Harry's desk so he could snipe in the Gryffindor's face.  
  
'I notice McGonagall made you a prefect. I can't imagine anything other than pity motivated her: the poor, dumb orphan ought to get some breaks in life,' his gaze slid past Harry to his friends, 'I see Granger is a prefect too. The pity-plea again. Poor little mudblood. But I don't understand why the Weasel wasn't made one. I mean, surely he deserves the most pity of you all. The youngest son of a poor-as-dirt family? Who could be more deserving?'  
  
Draco smirked as he saw Harry's fists clench. Hermione had to hold Ron back from either going for his wand or simply slugging the arrogant Slytherin. Draco's blue gaze returned to Harry.  
  
'But then, it isn't like Hogwarts' Golden Boy could be passed over for the likes of *that*' he thrust his chin in Ron's direction. Draco sighed dramatically, 'I don't know Potter. I can't imagine your father would be too proud of the way you play off your fame. But then, who could ever know with the Potter clan? Then there was that........ *ugh*........ that he married........' Draco trailed off gleefully.  
  
Harry's face went perfectly straight and all the Gryffindors froze. *They* knew that Draco had just crossed a line, but he couldn't seem to see it. Even his fellow Slytherins realised something was wrong when Harry slowly got up off his stool; their expressions turned to worry.  
  
Harry stood toe-to-toe with Draco and said, in a perfectly level tone, 'Malfoy, I've told you before: you don't know anything about my fathers. Learn your subject before you open you mouth. And in future, I'd suggest you watch where you speak about my family,' Harry nodded over Draco's shoulder.  
  
Somewhat intimidated by Harry's tone, the Slytherin turned to find his head of house standing directly behind him. Severus had his arms crossed and was staring down at the boy with a peculiar, dark expression on his face. Draco paled slightly, though he couldn't imagine why.  
  
'Mr Malfoy,' Severus's voice was dark, and even those not addressed shivered, 'get back to your cauldron. You have just lost Slytherin fifteen potions. If you discuss a professor in such a manner again, you will lose twice that.'  
  
Draco and his housemates gaped at their house head for a moment. Severus stared them down and Draco shuffled back to his desk and busied himself at his cauldron. Severus turned his attention back to Harry.  
  
'Mr Snape-Potter, you will remain behind after class. I wish to speak to you.'  
  
There was a clunk and sharp hiss as Draco dropped his measuring beaker into his cauldron. Blaise thumped to the floor as she missed the stool she had been about to sit on. Crabbe and Goyle emerged from beneath the desk so fast that they crashed their heads together, and Pansy gasped so hard she choked.  
  
Seamus blurted, 'So it's true then!'  
  
Severus turned to the Irish student and asked calmly, as though he had no idea, 'What is true, Mr Finnegan?'  
  
Seamus flushed, 'That........ Well, that........ That you're Harry's dad.'  
  
There was a distinct choking sound from the Slytherin side of the room. Harry turned to smirk at them; they all had eyes as round as Sickles.  
  
Severus made a vaguely disagreeing noise low in his throat, 'Not exactly.'  
  
The Gryffindors all gaped at him. Harry whipped his head around so fast that he kinked his neck, but he ignored it in favour of staring disbelievingly at his father. The truth was finally out and now he was going to deny it?  
  
Severus turned to look at Harry and smirked, 'James was Harry's 'dad'. I prefer father.'  
  
Now the entire class - with the exception of Harry and his two friends - were staring round-eyed at their professor: the Gryffindors because they had never imagined that the man had a sense of humour and the Slytherins because they simply couldn't believe that *their* head of house - the head of *Slytherin* - was the father of the Boy Who Lived.  
  
Severus glanced at the clock and, before anyone got up the courage to ask anything, he said, 'Bottle your potions. They have to sit for two days and I shall be inspecting them next lesson.'  
  
The scramble to bottle the potions and clear away the remaining ingredients prevented anyone from asking questions and for that Harry was grateful. Not that the Gryffindors would have dared after his blow-up this morning, but still........  
  
The bell rang and the rest of the class gathered up their books and filed out. Harry watched them go. Few met his eyes, the last student out being one of them. Harry found himself staring into a pair of pale gray eyes. The expression in them was peculiar: it seemed somehow accusatory and, deep down, curiously betrayed. Harry blinked, and it was only as the other turned away that he finally recognised whose eyes they had been.  
  
Draco Malfoy ducked alone into the dungeon corridor and, despite all the nastiness that had passed between, Harry felt a compulsion to follow the blonde Slytherin. But his father was waiting to speak to him........  
  
Harry turned back into the dungeon classroom. His father was standing by the office door.  
  
'Pater.......?' Harry wasn't sure if he was allowed to address the man as his father at this moment.  
  
Severus nodded, 'Come into my office, Harry.'  
  
Harry followed his father in to find the potions master seated behind his desk. He felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. It couldn't be good if Harry was allowed to call him Pater but Severus still felt the occasion was serious enough to warrant facing his son over his desk.  
  
Sakuna and Sasu were curled in Sasu's basket at the edge of the desk. Sasu was managing to look both sullen and chastised. She flickered her tongue at Severus as he sat, but when he glared at her, she ducked her head below the rim of the basket. Sakuna was still looking despondent, but he brightened when he saw Harry enter. He lifted himself from the basket and curled himself in Harry's obliging arms, hiding his head in the crock of the boy's elbow and seeking reassurance in the caress. Harry started slightly as he realised he had just read Sakuna's emotions. Evidently, the bond worked both ways. He glanced up at his father who was watching him caress his familiar.  
  
Severus nodded at Sakuna, 'From now on, if Sakuna accompanies you to class, he is to remain in your book bag or on your lap. He cannot be interrupting every class as he did mine today.'  
  
Harry nodded and ran a hand down his quetzalcoatl's length, 'Is that what you wished to see me about?'  
  
Severus smirked and steepled his hands, 'Not strictly. There is still the matter of your punishment for that........ incident in the Great Hall the other night.'  
  
Harry gasped, 'You can't punish me for that!'  
  
Severus straightened, 'As your professor I can't, but as your father I can.'  
  
Harry slouched a little. So this was what warranted his father sitting behind the desk.  
  
'It had me in quite a quandary all Sunday. I've never had to punish you as my son before. I wasn't quite sure how to go about it. I did consider grounding you but Remus convinced me that was a little harsh,' Severus smirked somewhat evilly, 'So I settled on having you scrub the cauldrons in my personal workroom.'  
  
Harry gasped again, 'But that's what I do in detention!'  
  
Severus waved a hand somewhat airily, 'I would call it chores on this occasion.'  
  
Harry choked and his father smiled at him. Harry started to laugh and clutched Sakuna tighter to him. The snake protested and wriggled from Harry's arms, twining himself about Harry's neck instead. Harry laughed harder. Severus was chuckling now, too.  
  
In reality, it wasn't really that amusing, but Harry was just relieved that the truth was finally out in the open and that their fight in the Great Hall seemed to have done no lasting harm to their burgeoning relationship.  
  
Severus moved from behind his desk to perch on the corner of it, still chuckling. Then he sobered and Harry did too. They gazed solemnly at each other for a long moment.  
  
'Why *are* you wearing your ring?' Harry asked suddenly.  
  
Severus shifted and looked done at the silver band about his finger. He twisted idly, 'Because I can.'  
  
Harry stared at him. Severus looked up and shrugged, 'Because I never had the chance to while James was still alive. I was never able to acknowledge the fact that I was married. And while technically I'm not any more, it still feels right to do so.'  
  
Severus looked away, mildly embarrassed at his sentimental reasoning. Harry stared at his father without speaking for a moment. When Severus looked back, the boy nodded once in recognition and understanding. Severus's lips twisted in the slightest of smiles and they gazed at each other for another long moment.  
  
'Harry, I -' Severus faltered and gestured helplessly, 'you are my son and I - love you,' he finished almost lamely.  
  
Harry studied Severus's face for a long moment and Severus began to regret his words. But then Harry smiled hesitantly. He stepped forward unsurely and eyed his father.  
  
'I guess - ' suddenly finding some well of courage, Harry stepped forward again and flung his arms about his father's waist, 'I love you too, Pater.'  
  
Severus stilled; momentarily stunned at the most obvious display of affection either of them had dare yet make. Then he unfroze and wrapped his arms about Harry and hugged his son to him. He'd wanted to do this for the longest time, ever since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts and even more after the boy had found out the truth, and now he could and was.  
  
Moments later, both drew back from the embrace, somewhat embarrassed at their actions. Neither could quite meet the other's eye. A vaguely uncomfortable silence stretched between them.  
  
Eventually Harry stirred.  
  
'I have to drop my books in the Tower before lunch........' he said, gesturing vaguely over his shoulder.  
  
Severus stirred as well and nodded, 'You'd better go then.'  
  
Harry nodded in reply and turned to leave. Severus's voice stopped him at the door and he glanced back.  
  
'Harry........ Tomorrow night, I was thinking of having dinner in my rooms. Remus will be there, and........ Black, I suppose. I was wondering if you'd care to join us?'  
  
Harry cast him a blinding smile and Severus was reminded again of James, 'That'd be great!'  
  
Severus nodded curtly; 'I'll expect you promptly at seven, then.'  
  
Harry grinned again and ducked out the door. He was still smiling as he stopped to retrieve his books. Reaching up with his free hand, he scratched Sakuna's neck and the quetzalcoatl hissed in pleasure.  
  
Draco was lingering in the dungeon halls as Harry left. His face was unreadable and he stared at Harry. But he didn't say anything and Harry didn't say anything either. They passed each other silently in the hall and it was as though an unspoken truce had been called.  
  
Harry glanced back over his shoulder once he had passed the other boy, but Draco was already gone. It was an odd thing. There was so much turmoil in his life at the moment: He still hadn't dealt fully with the events of the previous year. The threat of Voldemort was perhaps worse than it had ever been. He had a father to learn to relate to, and godfather who hated said father. There was that certain blonde Slytherin who did nothing so much as confuse Harry........  
  
But despite all this, for the first time in months, Harry felt like just maybe there was a chance that things would turn out alright in the end. He felt that for once in his life he had a chance at the fairy-tale ending where everything turned out just right and everybody lived happily ever after.  
  
Just maybe.  
  
  
  
Finis.  
  
  
  
Okieday. That may or may not conclude the first story. Which means I may or not be going on a hiatus with this story. If this is the end, then the sequel will continue straight on from that point, and will include such things as Draco's reaction, an encounter with Remy and Siri, the development of various undisclosed relationships, and more quetzalcoatl, blood-magic and wizard-marks.  
  
Either way, I'm not sure any more will get written this week, so don't lynch me. Bear in mind that if you do, no more story at all gets written. 


End file.
